Mass Effect: Life is a Game
by 117Jorn
Summary: John Shepard originally had three choices, that is until a mysterious man appeared, and granted him power he once thought was impossible. He offers Shepard new powers, and sends him back to the start of Mass Effect. Watch as Shepard goes back, and changes the past so that he can truly win victory over the reapers and Star Child! CRACK WITH PLOT! Time Travel, Shepard x Ashley Harem
1. Chapter 1: Game Start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, if I did, I would have made a WAY better ending, and begin working on a Mass Effect MMO. **

**AN: This story takes place in the same universe as RebukeX7's 'Life is a Game' Series, so if you're lost on what's going on here, I suggest going to his profile and read his 'Life is a Game' fics. **

Commander John Shepard stood before the starchild clutching his wound and holding his pistol pondering the choices laid before him. To his right a red path that would lead to the destruction of all AI's but would stop the Reapers from destroying his allies. To his left was two power nodes that would destroy him but allow his consciousness to take control of the Reapers, forcing them to go back to Dark Space. And to the center was a beam that would merge synthetics and organics together.

"You have a difficult decision," The Star Child said. "Releasing the energies of the Crucible will end the cycle, but it will also destroy the mass Relays."

Then the platform's that lead to the three choices acended "The paths are open," the Star Child said. "All that's left, is to choose."

John looked at his three options, weighing them, and considering which to take.

Just as he was about to make his choice, a new voice came "So that's it then?" A voice from behind him and the Star Child said, "You're actually believing the glowing brat here?"

Both Shepard and the Star Child whirled around, to see another man standing there. He was human, obviously, but John could 'feel' that there was something else about him. He looked to be in either his late teen's or early twenties, if he had to guess, he'd put him around 19-20 years old, standing at the same height Shepard was. He has short, spiked black hair, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of black shades, however the man took off the shades, folding them up and placing them in a pocket, revealing his left eye to be emerald green, while his right eye was silver. In attire, he was wearing all black, with black boots, jeans, shirt, even a black trench coat which had the zipper undone. To his side, John could see he was armed with a pair of swords that reminded him of ancient Japanese Katana Swords, and on his side he could see an old .44 Magnum Revolver, only it was colored red with black trimming.

"'Da hell are you?" John asked, with a risen eyebrow, "and how the hell did you get here?"

The young man chuckled "Ah, my real name is not important right now." He said, "But call me Jorn, that's what most of my friends call me by anyways. And how I got here…well, that's not important."

"How did you get in here?" The Star Child demanded, "You will answer-" However, before he could finish, Jorn glared at the glowing child, and in an instant he telaported in a flash of red, and reappeared right in front of the child, only he had his Katana Swords both drawn, but they were now fused together into a double bladed sword which he now held at the boy's neck, and his eyes had transformed from their original colors, to burning crimson red.

"I wasn't asking you Brat!"Jorn shouted as he rose his sword-

(**AN: Me and RebukeX7 do not condone Child Violence…We do however find it hilarious.**)

-and in one clean swing using the blunt side of the blade, shot the Star Child all the way to the other side of the room.

"Home Run!" Jorn shouts out with a fist pump "And the crowd goes wild!" He then mimicked the sounds of a crowd cheering him on, as John just sweat-dropped looking at the scene.

"Uhh…is there any other reason why you're here?" John asked, and Jorn stopped for a moment as he looked at him before smaking his head "Oh, right!" Jorn said, "Sorry…I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Anyways, before we continue this conversation, let's take this to a more welcome environment." And with a snap of his fingers, John and Jorn disappeared.

**~Later~**

John blinked as he suddenly found himself in his personal quarters onboard the _Normandy,_ "What the…?" He asked as he looked around in shock and confusion, before his eyes came before Jorn, who was sitting down at one of the chairs, grinning at John's expressions "How the hell did we get here?" He demanded.

"Oh, we're not really 'here'," Jorn said. "I just made this room to look and feel exactly like your quarters on the _Normandy _so you might feel a bit more comfortable…I feel like I'm ripping someone off saying that…"

"But what about-" John said before Jorn interrupted him "Don't worry, time has frozen for you and your friends." He said, "No time will pass as long as we're in here…not that it will matter soon."

John was just getting more confused by the minute "Alright, I want you to explain to me just who the hell are you, and how the hell you can do these things!"

Jorn chuckled a bit "If I told you everything, we'd be here for days," he said, "So I'm just going to cut to the chase at what involves you." He then adopted a very serious look "Listen Shepard, John, Commander or whatever the hell you feel like being called, you and I both know the Reapers _must _be destroyed to save your galaxy. However, the Reapers are just part of your problem."

John rose an eyebrow at that "What do you mean their just part of the problem?" He asked, and Jorn sighed "A lot of thing are going to be happening soon, John." He said, "Events that will not just effect your galaxy, your universe, but also the infinite amount of other Universes out there. I need the help of you, your friends, and your allies in order to fight this threat, so I can't have you killing yourself over three meaningless choices that mean NOTHING!"

Jorn then paused for a moment "Besides, this was not how things _should _go." He said, "Think of all of the people who died before the battle…Kaiden, Nihulis, Mordin, Thane…them and more, so many people have died who shouldn't have died, who maybe might have been able to help you."

John looked down, as he remembers all of the people who have been sacrificed through the course of this war "I know…but what can I do about it?" He said, "I can't change the past."

However, he didn't see Jorn grin "Ah, but that my friend, is where you are very wrong." He said, and John's head snapped back up "I have many powers invested into me, powers similar to a…distant ally of mine has, some of these powers I will be able to grant you."

"Like?" John asked, wanting a better description than that. "Well," Jorn said as he kicked his feet onto the table "For one, I can send you back into time, right before the attack on Eden Prime. That will be a key moment where you can begin shaping the future in the way _you _want it."

"Secondly, are the powers I can give you." Jorn continued, "The powers I give you will basically allow you to…for a lack of a better description, Fuck the laws of Physics and allow you to do almost anything you want that's in the range of your imagination…in a sense, you will be turning your life…into a game."

"A Game?" John asked, and Jorn nodded "Yes," he said. "As my distant ally says, life is but a game. It always has been, but to the core, it just comes down to one thing: How you play the game."

He then reached into his pockets, and pulled out two pills, one red and one blue "So, I'm gonna make this simple," he said, "You take the blue pill, the story ends, and you return to the crucible just like you left it, and choose what you want to choose. Take the Red Pill, you continue the game, and I'll show you just how far the Rabbit Hole Goes."

John just looked at him incredulously "You took that from the Matrix…" he muttered, "Your insane!"

"Sanity is simply the absence of Original Thought," Jorn said, "Sanity is highly overrated, we each hold our own definition of sanity, so in reality, we're all insane in some way or another!" He then chucked a bit "An old friend of mine one said that…" he said before shaking his head "Anyways…what's it gonna be? Red? Or Blue?"

John looked at the two pills held out before him, once again debating over his choices. However, in truth…there was only one real choice.

John reached for the Red Pill, picked it up, and swallowed it with a glass of water. Jorn grinned a bit "And so…the game begins." He said, "That pill there will grant you the powers I promised, as well as the knowledge to use them. It will also help you resist the Indoctrinating effects of the Reapers, they were pretty much indoctrinating you through the whole journey. If you had picked any other choice aside from the one to destroy the reapers, they would have won. However at the same time, if you had chosen Destruction, they still would have won since the Relay's would have been destroyed, and trust me, we need those Relay's."

Jorn then stood up to his feet "I'll try to help you out as much as I can," he said, "But even with my powers…there are limits to what I can do." He then grinned a bit "Also, a bit of personal advice John…Fuck a lot of Women, your saving your fucking galaxy, your universe, hell you're part of saving the whole fucking multiverse, and after all the shit you've been through, I think you've earned the right to have a Harem."

John just stared at Jorn, shock written all over his face as he blushed while Jorn laughed "Hey, its true!" He said, as Shepard thought about that for a moment.

"Your right," He said, and Jorn stopped laughing "Damnit, your right! I'm saving the fucking galaxy, I am entitled my right to have a Harem!" Jorn could see the the grin that spread across John's face, which clearly said he was serious.

"...Alright, your game life." Jorn said, before he walked up to him "Anyways, your going to close your eyes, and when you open them, you'll find yourself on the bridge of the first _Normandy _just before the battle of Eden Prime." He said, as he placed a hand on John's shoulder "Good Luck Shepard." He said.

John nodded "Thanks," he said as he closed his eyes, and then Jorn snapped his fingers, and he disappeared from the room.

Jorn then sighed as he found himself alone in the room "This is it…" he said to himself as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his sunglasses as he put them back on "It all starts here…I hope this works, 'cause Rebuke's gonna need all the help he can get."

**AN: And bam! First chapter done! Special thanks to RebukeX7, he helped me out a bit here and there (also, the quote Jorn said about Sanity is inspired by a saying of Dragonknightryu's, so special thanks to him as well.)**

**Like I said, I am writing this fic will full permission from RebukeX7, and we will be working on this thing together.  
**

**Also, for a lack of a better description of what Jorn was wearing, just imagine was Albert Wesker wears in Resident Evil 5.  
**

**~117Jorn~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: What can go wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, if I did, I would have made a WAY better ending, that didn't only give you the options of what color the Crucible's beams are.  
**

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...Check. Internal emission sink engaged, All systems online. Drift...just under 1500K." John could hear the voice of Joker with his eyes closed.

"1500 is good," another familiar, Turian voice said, "Your Captain will be pleased." When John opened his eyes, he suddenly found himself on the bridge of the first _Normandy, _just after they hit the Mass Relay to Eden Prime. Behind the controls, he could see Joker, and to his surprise and amazment, Kaiden, alive and well.

Looking to his left, he then saw Nihilus standing there as well. However he didn't stay there for long as he turned around, and left the bridge.

Joker looked behind his shoulder, waiting for the Turian to leave "...I hate that guy." he said, and Shepard had to suppress a bark of laughter at the thoughts of the ship pilot.

"Nihilus gave you a complement...and you hate him for it?" Kaiden asked, with a risen eyebrow.

Joker sighed "Did you remember to zip up your Jumpsuit while in the bathroom? That's good!" He said, "I just jumped us half-way across the galaxy, hitting a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible!"

"Besides," he continued "Spectre's are trouble...don't like having them on board...call me paranoid." John mentally chuckled, if only Joker knew what was going to happen in the future.

"Your Paranoid," Kaiden said, "The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Ya, that is the 'official' story," Joker said, "But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard decided now would be the best time to speak "Joker's got a point," he said, "Out of anyone they could send, they send us a Spectre. They could have sent an engineer who helped on the project or someone else, but instead they send someone from their special forces, like there's something they know that we don't that needs extra firepower."

"Exactly," Joker said, "Meaning there is probably more going on here that what the Captain's letting on!"

"_Joker, Status Report!_" Anderson's voice came through the Comm, cutting their conversation short.

"Just cleared the Mass Relay Captain," Joker said, getting back to work. "Stealth Systems engaged, everything looks good so far."

"_Good._" Anderson said, "_Try to find a Comm Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports sent to alliance Brass before we reach Eden Prime._"

"Aye aye, Captain." Joker said, "Best brace yourself, sir. I think Nihilus is on his way down."

"_He's already here, Lieutenant._" Anderson said, as Kaiden chuckled while Joker just shook his head. Shepard meanwhile was grinning a bit. "_Also, tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the Comm Room for a debriefing._"

"I'm on my way," Shepard said, as he turned around and left the bridge, as Kaiden and Joker continued their conversation "Is it just me, or does the Captain always sound a little pissed off?" Joker asked Kaiden.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

"Hahaha, up yours."

**~With Shepard~**

As John moved to the Comm Room, he decided to look over his own stats and abilities that Jorn had mentioned to him. Thanks to the pill, he now knew that if he wanted to access anything about it, he just needed to bring up a special feature inside his new Omni-Tool.

Bringing up the same device, he was soon rewarded with his own personal Stats.

* * *

**Player Name:** John Shepard.

**Level:** 1 (John's eyebrow twitched, he sure as hell deserved more than THAT.)

**Class:** Soldier

**Back story:** Spacer, War Hero (+1 Paragon Bonus)

**HP:** 112

**Talents:**

Pistols

Shotguns (Unlocked at Pistols Level 4)

Assault Rifles

Sniper Rifles (Unlocked at Assault Rifles Level 7)

Combat Armor

First Aid (Unlocked at Combat Armor Level 6)

Assault Training

Fitness (Unlocked at Assault Training Level 5)

**Talent Ability:** Health Increased by 4%, Regenerates 3 Health Per Second.

**Current Armor:** Medium Onyx Armor

**Current Weapons:** Avenger I Assault Rifle; Kessler I Pistol; Avenger I Sniper Rifle; Viper I Shotgun

* * *

Shepard sighed a bit, he knew he would have to do something about those stats. However then he noticed a little icon the said 'Cheats' on his Omni-Tool. Taking a look, he grinned at the content, and began selecting all of the cheat's he wanted.

_Max Charm Check_

_Max strength Check_

_Max defense check_

_Max luck Check_

_Max Dexterity Check_

_Max intelligence Check_

_Max Speed Check_

_Hp 9999 Check_

_All Abilities and Talents Unlocked Check_

_Are these Cheats Ok? YES!  
_

_*SNAP*  
_

Then, all at once, John was assaulted with a massive amounts of power, knowledge, and skills. When it was all done, John grin threatened to split his face in half as there only two words to describe how he felt.

'_FUCK YES!_' John mentally cheered, though managing to maintain an outward normal appearance. He didn't want to freak anyone out...yet.

As he passed through the map room, he soon came across Jenkin's talking with Doctor Chakwas. John mentally rolled his eyes '_Jenkin's...Fucking Noob._' He thought. '_He dies in like the first 30 seconds of the game! I don't even think he remembered to turn on his fucking shields when those Geth Drones attacked him...I'll have to fix that._'

He could hear the two talking about Nihilus and Eden Prime as he walked towards them. Jenkins was the first to notice his approach "What do you think Commander?" Jenkins asked with a salute. "We won't be staying on Eden Prime for to long will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

"I sincerely hope your kidding, Corporal." Chakwas said, "Your 'Real Action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

John sighed as he reached for something in hi pocket "Listen Jenkins, I can understand you being eager, but if your Eager, you tend to forget important things." He then pulled out a book, that said 'Shields for Dummies' "Read this Son, You'll learn a thing or two." After handing the book to Jenkins, he then continued to the Comm Room.

**Achievement Unlocked: Saving Leroy (Prevented Jenkins Death on Eden Prime)**

**Ability Unlocked: Extra Blood, Player Parties can now have one additional character.  
**

**Extra Character Unlocked: Richard Leroy Jenkins can now be selected in your party after Eden Prime**

"Sweet," John said as he read his new unlocks as he passed through the doors to the Comm Room, where Nihilus stood waiting, looking at some images of Eden Prime.

"Commander Shepard," Nihilus said, "I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"About?" John asked, even though he knew what he was going to ask about.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to-Eden Prime," The Turian said as he began pasting "I've heard its quite beautiful."

"I guess so," John said, "I've been there once before." '_Ya, with Geth and Husks trying to kill me,_' he added as a personal thought '_And now its gonna happen again...great._'

"Yes, Eden Prime is a symbol of your people: A perfect little world on the edges of your territory." Nihilus said, "Proof that not only can humanity establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them." He then turned to face the images again "But how safe is it, really?"

John shrugged "Last I heard, had at least a Platoon's worth of Marines there." He said, "Though personally, I think it takes more than just one Platoon to guard a whole planet. Like, I don't know, a Company's worth? Maybe even a Battalion?"

Nihilus chuckled a bit "To be fair, I actually agree with you there a bit." He said, "Even on Turian Colonies that don't have to much importance, we have at least two Company's worth of soldiers ready to defend it." He then adopted a more serious face "Though you must remember Shepard, Humanity are still newcomers, and the galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the alliance truly ready for this?"

It was at that time that Captain Anderson arrived into the comm room "I think its time we told the commander what's really going on." He said to the Turian.

Nihilus nodded "Indeed, this is more than just a simple shakedown run, Commander."

"No, really?" John said with faked surprise, "I think it was a little obvious there was more going on here."

"We're making a covert Pick-up on Eden Prime," The Captain said, ignoring John's sarcasm. "Its why we needed the Stealth Systems operational."

"Why not tell the Crew?" John asked, "They all know theirs something more going on here."

"This mission comes straight from the top, commander." Anderson said, "Everything was on a need-to-know basis. Our research team on Eden Prime unearthed something, some kind of beacon. And its Prothean."

"Let me guess," John said, "We're going to sneak in with the _Normandy, _grab the Beacon before anyone can figure out what's going on, get out, and take it to the Citadel so we can research it there."

Both Anderson and Nihilus blinked in surprise "Well...yes, that pretty much sums it all up." Nihilus said, "But how did you know we'd take it to the Citadel?"

John just shrugged "Lucky Guess?" He said, and the two just sweat-dropped.

"Anyways..." Anderson said, "There is more Shepard. Nihilus is here for more than just the beacon. He is also here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate?" John asked, even though he knew why. "Evaluate me for what?"

"The alliance has been pushing for this for a long time." Anderson said, "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping intergalactic policies. We want more say in the citadel council. The Spectres represent the council's power and authority, if they accept a human into their ranks, it will show just how far we have become."

"You managed to fight off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handily. You showed not only courgage, but also incredible skill. That is why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres."

"Earth needs this Shepard," Anderson said, "We're counting on you."

"I will need to see your skills for myself, Commander." Nihilus said, "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You will be in charge of the ground team," Anderson explained. "Secure the Beacon, and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihilus will come with you to observe the mission."

"Sounds easy...a little too easy." John said.

"Its just a simple in and out mission," Nihilus said, "We're prepared for anything, though I doubt anything will go wrong."

John then face palmed "Damnit Nihilus, you jinxed it." He said, surprising both Anderson and Nihilus "If there is one thing I've learned in my career, its that ANYTHING can go wrong, and it just will if someone says 'What can possibly go wrong' or 'Nothing bad will happen'."

"Oh come now," Nihilus said with a wave of his hand, "That's just human superstition. There is no chance that-"

"_Captain, we got a Problem!_" Joker's voice came through the Comm as Nihilus spoke.

"Speak of the Devil..." John said, as Anderson looked up "What's wrong Joker?" he asked.

"_Transmission from Eden Prime sir,_" Joker said. "_You may want to see this._"

"Put it up on screen." Anderson said, as the three induviduals looked at the screen before them.

Then the video feed of a battle appeared. Shepard could clearly make out Ashley in the mess of the battle, wearing her old White and Pink Phoenix Armor, as she told the camera man to get down.

"_We are under attack, taking heavy casualties! Repeat Heavy Casualties!_" A man on the screen said, "_We Cant-they came out of nowhere we need-_" Then there were more explosions, before there was a large groaning noise as many of the Marines on the screen began to look up in shock.

The camera then looked up, and revealed a massive squid-like ship, a ship that Shepard knew all to well '_Fucking Sovereign._' He thought as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. '_Well, looks like I'm going to enjoy pwning your ass a second time!_'

The image then switched back to the battle as it picked up, and then the transmission ended in static. "_Everything cuts out after that,_" Joker said, "_No Comm Traffic at all, it just goes dead. Theirs Nothing._"

John glanced at Nihulis, who's eyes were wide in shock "Told ya so," he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Reverse, and hold at 38.5," Anderson said, as the Video Rewound to the image of Sovereign, as Nihilus's lower mouth twitched.

"Status Report," the Captain said. "_15 Minutes out Captain_," Joker said, "_No other alliance ships are in the area._"

Anderson sighed "Take us in Joker, fast and quiet." he said. "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team should be able to move quietly without to much detection." Nihilus suggested. "Its our best chance to secure the Beacon."

Anderson nodded "Grab your gear, and meet us in the Cargo Hold." he said, and the Turian nodded as he turned to leave the Comm Room "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up Commander, your going in."

John grinned and nodded "Understood sir." He said as he saluted, and headed out of the Comm Room. "Time to Pwn some N00b ass." He muttered.

**~Later, _Normandy _cargo hold~**

"Your team is the muscle of this operation, commander." Anderson said as Shepard, Kaiden and Leroy were standing in the Cargo Bay in full armor, John in his Onyx Medium Armor while Leroy and Kaiden were wearing Onyx Light Armor. "Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaiden asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective," Anderson said as the doors opened. "Recovering the Beacon is your top priority!"

"_Approaching Drop Point One._" Joker's voice came through, as Nihilus stepped up to the bay doors.

"Nihilus, you coming with us?" Jenkins asked, seeing the Turian prepare his Shotgun.

"I move faster on my own!" Nihilus said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" John asked, "We still have no idea who or what we're up against down there."

Nihilus just gave his Turian smile "Don't worry Commander, I can take care of myself." He said before jumping off of the _Normandy._

'_Well, I tried._' John thought. '_But Nihilus is too much of a n00b to know not to go off on his own...oh well, at least I saved Jenkins._'

"Nihilus will Scout ahead," the Captain continued, "He'll feed you status reports on the mission; Otherwise I want Radio Silence."

"Ready and Able sir!" John said, confidently.

Anderson nodded "The mission is yours now, Shepard." He said, "Good luck!"

"_Approaching Drop Point 2._" Joker's voice came through the Radio again as the _Normandy _lowered itself for John and his team's drop. Once the _Normandy _was in hover, they jumped out and landed gently on the ground as the _Normandy _sped off.

The team drew their respective weapons as they then began to advance "_This place got hit hard commander,_" Nihilus's voice came through the Comm. "_Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up._"

"Roger that," John said as they continued forward, eventually coming across a few floating balls of flesh. "What the hell are those?" Kaiden asked, as he rose his gun.

"Gas Bag's." Jenkin's answered. "Don't worry their harmless."

BAM!

BOOM!

Jenkins and Kaiden jumped as one of the Gas Bags suddenly blew up in a green explosion, and John's pistol was risen with a grin on his face "Hahaha!" He laughed, "God I love blowing those things up!" He then fired his pistol at the other remaining Gas Bag's in sight.

**Achievement Unlocked: Animal Cruelty FTW! (Kill the Gas Bag's on Eden Prime)  
**

"Um...shouldn't we...ya know...get on with the mission sir?" Jenkins asked, as he and Kaiden sweat-dropped a bit.

"Ah, right. Let's go!" John said, as he lead the two forward.

They soon came across a small clearing, which John remembered was the same place Jenkins originally died. He raised his fist in a 'Hold' motion as he looked around the area. He then signaled Jenkins to move up, but not before drawing his own Sniper Rifle.

Jenkins began to move up, and just as he reached the clearing the three Geth Recon Drones showed up. They opened fire, but Jenkin's shields held out long enough for the Corporal to role behind the cover of a stone slab. Shepard wasted no time as he fired his Sniper Rifle, and with two clean shots he destroyed the first two Drones, while Kaiden took out the last.

"Holy Shit!" Jenkin's said as he stood back up. brushing himself off "I can't believe those Shield Mods I added in the last minute before the mission started would work!" He then looked at John "Thanks for the book, sir!" He said, "I'd probably be dead without it."

"Don't worry about it," Shepard said as he moved forward "Keep this up, and you might end up Pro like me."

After walking a bit more, and destroying a few more Geth Drones and Gas Bags, the thee soldiers continued forward until they reached another clearing. However here they managed to see a single alliance Marine, who John could tell was Ashley from her armor, as she was being chased by a pair of Geth Drones.

However her shields managed to hold out against their attacks, as she twirled around and nailed the two drones with her Pistol, taking them both out with two shots.

'_That's my Ashley!_' John thought with a grin, and after the two Geth Troopers nearby killed the random civilian guy with the husk spike, He and the squad took action as the jumped over their cover, and fired their rifles at the two Geth Troopers. The Geth's shields couldn't stand up against the firepower, and were torn to pieces easily.

Ashley sighed in relief as she put her weapons away for now "Thanks for the help Commander," she said. "I wasn't sure how much longer I was gonna last...Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the ones in charge, sir?"

John nodded "Yes, are you alright though...Ashley was it?" She nodded "Yes, just a few Scrapes and Burns." She said. "Nothing Serious...I can't say the others were so lucky."

She then sighed a bit "Oh man...we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, we tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off all communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

John looked at the remains of the two Geth Troopers "These things look similar in design to some images of the Geth I've seen." He said, and Ashley nodded "Yes sir, I think we're dealing with Geth here."

"But...the Geth haven't been seen outside of the veil for nearly 200 years, why come out now?" Kaiden asked, and John rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, "The Beacon, its the only thing of any real value here, they must be here for it, meaning they know something we don't." He then looked at Ashley "Do you know where it is?" He asked, and Ashley nodded "Yes, it should be just over that rise, that's where the dig site was."

"Alright," John said, "Ashley was it? You come with us, we could use the help."

"Yes sir," she said with determination in her eyes "Its time for some payback."

**~Later with Nihilus~**

Nihilus ducked behind cover, as he saw a figure up ahead. Preparing his rifle, he rose out of his cover, and prepared to engage the enemy.

However, when he looked down his sights, his eyes widened as he recognized who was standing there. He then lowered his rifle, "Saren?"

Saren Arterius turned around, and looked at the fellow Turian "Nihilus," he said. "Good to see you."

"Saren...what are you doing here?" Nihilus asked, "This wasn't your mission!" Saren smiled a bit as he put a hand on his 'friends' shoulder "The Council thought you could use a little help on this one," he said "It would seem that they were right."

Saren continued to walk behind Nihilus as he nodded "I wasn't expecting the Geth to be here," Nihilus said, "The situation is looking bad."

"Don't worry..." Saren said as he drew his pistol, and aimed it at the back of Nihilus's head "I've...got it under control."

**~Earlier, Somewhere else~**

Two figures were moving through the lands of Eden Prime, both Women. "Fucking mysterious bastard..." the lead female said, wearing Scorpion Light Armor, a Striker IV Sniper Rifle in her hands, and had shoulder length wavy red hair, and blue eyes. "He said he'd take me before the battle of Eden Prime, not in it!"

"You say something?" The woman following her, wearing Light Explorer armor, and holding a Lancer II assault Rifle. She looked to be of Indian Origin, with brown eyes and black hair tied into a pony tail.

"Hm? Oh, no, just talking to myself Nirali." The woman said, before sighing "I think we're almost to the Spaceport, hopefully the Beacon is still there."

"Ya, though when are you gonna tell me how you know about the Beacon?" Nirali Bhatia said, "In fact, how do you know its gonna be at the Space Port?"

"If I were the enemy, that's where I'd take it." The woman said, as Nirali just sighed "Alright, if you say so Jane."

Jane just sighed as she climbed up a few more rocks, and then grinned as the Space Port came into view "Alright, we're here!" She said before she looked at the bridge, and saw the two Turian's standing there. "Wait...Nihilus and Saren?" She questioned, with a risen eyebrow.

"You know them?" Nirali asked, as Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Know them, yes." She said, as Saren walked behind Nihilus. Then Jane's eyes widened as Saren raised his Pistol "Oh Fuck!" She hissed as she took out her Sniper and aimed right at Saren's head with an insane Grin "Eat this, Cock sucker." She whispered, and pulled the trigger.

**~Back With Saren~**

Saren was just about to pull the trigger, and kill his old friend, however his shields suddenly took a massive hit that drained them to half strength. Nihilus twirled around, and was shocked to see Saren pointing a Gun at him.

"Saren, what are you-" Nihilus was cut off as Saren fired his pistol, but his shots only hitting Nihilus's shields as they both ducked for cover, Nihilus avoiding his former mentor's fire, and Saren avoiding the fire from the unknown Sniper. It was around then that a squad of Geth and Husk's showed up to support Saren, and it was also the time John and his team showed up as well.

"What the hell...?" John said as he looked at the firefight going on, seeing the unknown woman up on the rocks sniping Saren and the Geth, and also finding Nihilus still alive, taking cover from Saren while engaging him and the Geth.

'_This...didn't happen before._' John thought, '_What the hell is going on here?_'

John managed to shake his head, seeing there was a fight ahead of him, he and his three squad mates charged forward, firing their weapons to give Nihilus and the Sniper some cover fire.

Saren swore as he avoided another shot from the deadly sniper, things were beginning to not look so good. He was suppose to just simply kill Nihilus, but he didn't expect the intervention of a Sniper to change all that.

"Hold them off!" Saren ordered to one of the Geth Troopers, "I must get to the Beacon!" The Geth nodded as it followed its orders, as Saren ran away to the beacon (like a bitch).

"Damnit...damnit! DAMNIT!" Jane shouted as every one of her shots either missed Saren, or only hit his shields. "Fuck! Why is my aim so off today? The fucking scope just keeps moving!"

Growling, Jane put away her Sniper Rifle, and drew out a Kessler IV Pistol and began firing it at the Geth and Husk's between her and Saren.

The combined forces of John's group, Jane, Nirali, and Nihilus proved to much for the enemy forces, and soon they were all wiped out, however Saren managed to get away.

John moved up to Nihilus "Nihilus, are you alright?" John asked, and the Turian nodded. "Yes...for the most part." He said as he looked at the direction Saren left "I just...how could Saren do this?"

"Saren?" Ashley asked, "You mean that other Turian?" Nihilus nodded "Yes...he use to be my Mentor, he's a specter like me...but now it seems he's working for the Geth." He then shook his head "I can't believe this...why would he do this?"

"Obviously, something has changed." Jane's voice came around, and the team looked around to see Jane standing there, but she was pointing her pistol at John. "Alright buddy, I want to know who the hell you are, Right. NOW!"

John looked at the woman before him, "Commander John Shepard from the SSV _Normandy._" He said, and Jane just looked at him, before scoffing in disbelief "The hell are you talking about?" She said, "I'm the only Shepard here, Commander Jane Shepard."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?"

**Achievement Unlocked: Awkward... (Meet your alternate self)**

**Secret Character Unlocked: Jane Shepard (She may be selected in your party after Eden Prime)  
**

**AN: HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Anyways, I like the reviews I got on our last chapter, and I hope to see more positive feedback! I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP!  
**

**Until then, Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, if I did, I would have made a WAY better ending, that didn't only give you the options of what color the Crucible's beams are.  
**

* * *

_Last time, on Mass Effect: Life is a game_

_John looked at the woman before him, "Commander John Shepard from the SSV Normandy." He said, and Jane just looked at him, before scoffing in disbelief "The hell are you talking about?" She said, "I'm the only Shepard here, Commander Jane Shepard."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...WHAT?"_

_And now, the continuation._

* * *

"WHAT?" John Shepard shouted as he looked at his female counterpart, while the others just stared between the two clueless. "That's not fucking possible!"

"I'm just telling you who I am," Jane said with a shrug, "Now tell me just who the hell are you, really?"

John just stared dumbfounded at the girl, before he groaned, and he walked towards her and grabbed her by the wrist "We need to talk, _now._" He said as he dragged her behind some crates.

"Alright," John said, "First question: Do you know anything about someone named Jorn?" He asked.

When She heard the name 'Jorn', Jane's eyes widened "Wait...are you talking about a 20 year old guy who wears black, has black hair and green/Silver eyes?" She asked, and John's eyes widened next.

"What?" He asked, "You know him to?" Jane rolled her eyes "Duh," she said. "He came to be just before I was about to choose what to do with the Crucible, he slammed the Star Child across the room, and offered me a chance to go back and change things for the better in my galaxy. He gave me this pill, saying it would take me to the past, Just before Eden Prime would happen." She then sighed "But instead, I ended up _on _eden prime, right _during _the fucking attack! And with...you here!"

**~Unknown Location~**

Jorn watched these events unfold before him on a television screen as he was sitting down on a couch. He stared with his mouth open, and his eyes twitching.

"...FUCK!" He shouted, "I GAVE HER THE WRONG FUCKING PILL!"

**~With Jane and John~**

John sighed "Same thing here, only I ended up on the _Normandy _just as it hit the Mass Relay to here." He said before he sighed again. "Well, at least this means we have better chances at winning...I mean, two Shepards are better than one, right?"

Jane chuckled a bit "Damn straight!" She said, "'Sides, this should be interesting...fighting with someone just as good as I am."

"Same here," John said, "Though I feel like there's more different about us than just our physical appearance." Jane rose an eyebrow "Like?" She asked.

"Well for example, in my timeline, after me and Mordin completed the cure for the Genophage, he went we applied the cure and he continued to help build the crucible." John said as Jane gained a confused expression.

"That's nice much better than what happened when i was faced with that situation."

"Why what happened?"

"Oh i shot him. Sadly Wrex got a copy of my sabatoge and i had to kill him too" Jane deadpanned as her male counterpart gaped at her

"you...bitch.."

"It was him or the galaxy not like it mattered anyway we ended up in the same spot." John had to reluctantly agree. Deciding to test a theory he asked a question.

"So what did you do when deciding whether or not to give the geth access to reaper knowledge on Tali's home world? It must have been hard getting the quarians and geth to have peace i almost thought it wouldn't work." She looked at him strangely again

"Peace? I refused to give legion the knowledge...and then i shot him." Jane deadpanned.

"How could you do that!"

"HEY! tali helped she's the one who stabbed him when he tried to kill me!" John facepalmed before looking at Jane

"SO judging by your renegade actions i can assume you basically made the opposite of every choice i made." Jane scoffed at him

"don't judge me. What are you? some kind of paragon? Regardless we can both agree on one thing."

"Oh and whats that?"

"Since we ended up in the same spot we can agree that Jorn was correct that anything revolving around the star-bastard was one hundred percent bull shit."

"Star...bastard?"

"That's my name for the douche and I'm sticking to it."

John sighed as he shook his head "Fine...but what should we do now with the others?" Jane sighed as well "Come up with an excuse of course," She said. "I'll just say I'm your sister or something."

John nodded, "Sure," he said, and the two moved out from behind the Crates, however Jane did not see the small grin that was on John's face.

"Ok, now that we've calmed down a bit," Jane said, "I can explain a bit more. As it turns out, I am John's Sis-"

"She's my Wife." John interrupted her, "She just pissed that I haven't been home for so long, that's why she pulled a gun on me."

The others just looked at John Gaping, none more so than Jane herself. John just grins at her, and as he walks past her he whispers "No one pulls a gun on Commander John Shepard and gets away with it."

**Achievement Unlocked: Don't F**k with the Shepard (Shepard must put someone back in their place)**

"What the Fuck?" Kaiden shouted, "Commander Why didn't you tell us you were married?"

John shrugged "You didn't ask," He said, and the others sweat-dropped. "Well, now that that's out of the way," John said clapping his hands together, "We need to stop Saren with whatever he plan's for the Beacon."

"R-Right," Nihilus said as he shook his head "We need to stop him, let's go!"

**~Meanwhile~**

Saren walked towards one of the Geth Shock troopers "Set the charges, destroy the entire colony." He said, "Leave no evidence that we were here." The Geth nodded, as Saren turned and headed towards the Beacon which was glowing green. Not to long after stepping towards it, Saren's eyes closed as he suddenly began to float.

**~Later, With Shepard's team~**

The Tram finally stopped at the end of the track, and as they disembarked Jane and John were the first ones to notice the large cylinder-looking device right in front of them. "Demolition Charges!" Kaiden shouted, "The Geth must have set them up!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Jane shouted as she ran towards the first charge. "Quit standing around! We gotta turn these things off before they blow us and the colony away to kingdom come!" Jane quickly disarmed it and stood up "Let's go! 3 more to go!"

**BGM: Advent Rising OST 'Bounty Hunter'**

They all nodded quickly as the seven of them ran up the stairs, but soon came under fire from Geth Troops on the other side of the station. Ashley took out her own Sniper Rifle and began taking them out at a distance while Nirali covered her, managing to take out a few of the Geth Troopers.

Meanwhile, John lead Jane, Nihilus, Kaiden and Jenkins over the bridge to the other side, and began to engage the Geth in close quarters. Jane faced off against three Geth Troopers and a Shock Trooper, as she charged in head-on. The Geth troopers were about to open fire, but when they did Jane did a knee power slide, dodging the shots, and what shots did hit only impacted against her shields. She then took out her Sniper Rifle, and without even aiming down her scope she fired three shots, each nailing the first three Troopers in the head.

"WHOOHOO!" Jane cheered as she hopped back onto her feet "No-Scoped, bitches! Whoa!" She then had to jump to her left, dodging the fire from the Shock Troops. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST SHOOT THAT BLUE SHIT AT ME BEE-OCH!"She shouted as she drew her Pistol in her left hand, while still holding the Sniper Rifle in her left hand, and fired them both at once destroying the two Geth Shock Troopers easily, and she proceeded towards the nearest bomb.

'_Damn!_' John thought as Jane simply Pwned the Geth Easily. Not wanting to be left out and have his alternate reality copy outscore him, he charged forward with his shotgun as he nailed a Geth Trooper right in the torso, sending it over the railing and to the ground below. He then ducked under another attack from a Geth Shock trooper that tried to sneak up behind him, and without even looking he turned his Shotgun to bear, and fired it as he simutaniously drew out his pistol with his free left hand and fired three shots into the 'head' of another, destroying it.

Drawing his assault rifle, he got back to his feet and attacked another pair of Geth Troopers defending another bomb, and tore them apart as he ran for the bomb to disarm it.

"Holy shit!" Jenkins shouted "I knew the Commander was Bad-ass, but damn! And his wife ain't to bad either!"

Nihilus, as well, was very impressed by the skills of both John and Jane Shepard. Perhaps he should put Jane's name up as a Candidate for the Spectre's. He would have to seriously consider that after the mission.

After some more fighting, John and his team finally managed to disarm all of the bombs, and they soon found themselves gathered around the Beacon, which was still glowing green.

**BGM: Ends**

"So, what's your kill count?" John asked Jane, who just grinned "7, you?" She asked, while John grinned back "7." He said, "We got tied, but don't worry, we'll get a rematch soon."

Jane just grinned a bit as John contacted the Normandy "_Normandy, _this is the ground team, the Beacon has been secured." John said_, _while Ashley and the others began to investigate the Beacon.

"This is amazing!" Kaiden said, "Actual, working Prothean Technology. Unbelievable!"

Ashley however had risen eyebrows "It wasn't glowing like this when we dug it up..." She said as she began to walk towards the Beacon "Something must have activated it."

"Roger Normandy, standing by." John said as he turned off the Comm, and turned around and faced Jane, who was looking at him funny "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you...forgetting something?" She asked, and John just rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking..." He began, however his eyes widened "Oh FUCK!" He shouted as he turned around, just in time to see Ashley begin to be pulled towards the Beacon. Wasting no time, John ran towards Ashley, grabbed her, and tossed her away as he accepted the Beacon's pull as it began to make him levitate.

'_Shit...here comes the visions again..._' Shepard thought as his mind was suddenly assaulted with all-to familiar images. However with all of this going on, he managed to reach for his Omni-Tool, and selected a single feature on the Screen.

Then suddenly, John was shot back away from the beacon, and fell to the ground, however Jane was surprised that the Beacon was not destroyed. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he managed to read the message on his Omni-Tool.

**Achievement Unlocked: The safe Archeologist (Prevent the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime from being destroyed)**

**Key Item Unlocked: Eden Prime Beacon  
**

**Achievement Unlocked: N00bs no more (Completed the Prolog Mission with no casualties)  
**

**Eden Prime Arc finished, continue to Citadel Arc? YES!  
**

**AN: Well this is another chapter! Told ya I'd get it ASAP. Anyways, once again, special thanks to RebukeX7, he was a great help in this  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Jane Shepard, Ace Attorney

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, simple as that.  
**

John groaned, as he finally began getting the feeling back into his body '_Damn...I forgot how much that hurt..._' He thought to himself.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas, I think he's waking up!" John could hear Ashley's voice in the room, as John slowly began to sit up.

When his eyes finally opened, he could see Ashley, Jane and Doctor Chakwas around him, in the _Normandy's_ Medical Bay. "You had us worried there, Shepard." The Doctor said, "How are you feeling?"

"Does, 'like Shit' Count?" John said as he rubbed his head, "Geez...how long was I out?"

"About 15 Hours," Chakwas said, "Something happened down there at the Beacon, I think."

"Its my fault," Ashley said, "I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it..."

John just smiled a bit "Hey, its not your fault." He said, "You had no idea what would happen, and I'm still in one piece at least, so its not that bad." Ashley smiled a bit at that, with a light blush on her face.

"Actually, we don't know if that's what set it off." Chakwas said, "But hopefully, once we get it to the citadel, we can figure out how it works. Physically, your fine. But I've detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with Intense Dreaming."

John chuckled a bit "I wouldn't call it 'dreaming' myself." He said, "It was more like a nightmare...I could barley make out anything in it aside from a lot of death and destruction going on."

"Hmm, I should add that to my Report." She said, "It may-oh, Captain Anderson!" It was then said Captain arrived into the Normandy.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" Anderson asked.

"All of the readings look normal," Chakwas said, "I'd say the commander's going to be fine."

Jane just chuckled a bit "Trust me when I say, it would take more than that to take John down," she said, still playing the role as his 'wife' even though he sent John a half-glare.

"Glad to hear it," Anderson said, before he looked at Jane and John "I need to speak to you two-In Private."

"Aye Captain," Ashley said as she saluted, before turning to John "I'll be in the Mess if you need me." She then gave him a playful wink, and left the room with Chakwas.

"Sounds like that Beacon hit you hard, Commander." Anderson said, "You feeling alright?"

"I'll live," Shepard said with a shrug "I'm just glad the mission went as good as it did."

"As am I," Anderson said, "We could have lost the entire colony, someone could have died, hell there was a good chance the Beacon could have been destroyed, yet none of that happened. All thanks to you commander."

"Eh-hem," Jane said as she rose her hand, "I helped too ya know. If it wasn't for me Nihilus's brains wouldn't be in his head right now."

"Ah, yes." Anderson said as he addressed Jane "This brings me to why she's here." He then looked at John sternly "John, you know as well as I do you're still single the last time I checked." He said, "Care to explain?"

John and Jane looked at one another, before they looked at Anderson "Well...its a long story sir," John said, "And I doubt you'd believe us."

"Try Me."

**~One Hour and 45 Minutes Later~**

Anderson Sighed as he felt a migraine coming around. John and Jane had just explained nearly everything about the future, the Reapers, how they unite the races of their galaxies to fight them, the absolute bullshit ending with the Star Child/Bastard, and finally with Jorn who sent them back into the past with new powers to help them, but for some reason Jane was sent to their galaxy.

"If this came from anyone but you Shepard...I would have asked for them to take a phsyc exam." Anderson said as he shook his head, as the two blinked.

"You really believe us?" Jane asked, and Anderson nodded "Yes," he said. "Its too stupid and insane to be a lie. (Jane and John Sweat-Drop) anyways, I might be able to help you out a bit. I've got some contacts, and I think I can get some forged documents of your 'marriage' so that no one will ask any questions. I'll also do the same for her Rank as well."

John smiled and nodded "Thanks Captain," he said, "I owe you one."

"Ah, its nothing." Anderson said, before he sighed "The real problem is to get the council to believe Saren is a traitor. Not only that, but we'll also have to convince them about the existence of the Reapers."

"The Saren problem is easy," John said, "We just need to find a Quarian named Tali, she has evidence that can prove Saren is on the bad guy's side. The Reapoers are another problem...Council's gonna be stubborn to the bitter end about that one, however I _do _have an idea, I need to do some searching around first."

Anderson sighed "I'll contact the Ambassador," he said, "Try to get an audience with the council. He'll want to see us once we reach the Citadel."

John groaned "Great..." he said, rolling his eyes "Working with Udina...fucking hate that prick."

"Same here," Jane said, with her own eye roll.

"We should be getting close to the Citadel now," Anderson said "Head up to the bridge once your able too, and tell Joker to dock." And with that, Anderson left.

"Hey, John? Quick question." Jane said, "Who did you pick to be the Human Council member? Udina or Anderson?"

John snorted "Anderson, of course, why?" He asked, "You picked Udina?" Jane barked a laugh "Hell no!" She said, "I hate that guy too! Good to know we're not too different."

John laughed a bit "Ya, good to know that." He said, before pausing "Wait...if we're both gonna be Commanders...who's gonna be in charge?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Jane said, "You are."

"Why do you want me in charge?" John asked in complete confusions causing Jane to sigh sadly.

"Despite ending at the same spot, my path is filled with important people I stepped on to reach my goal, and my hands are still covered with the blood of my comrades." Jane grabbed John's face and stared at him hard. "Look at me" She began with a tired smile "I was called the butcher of Torfan, I'm quick to anger and when I'm stressed SOMEONE ends up dead, but you? You're a fucking war hero." Her hard stare softened a bit before she continued. "We need leaders like you not me, hell who knows? Maybe being on the sidelines will help me reform. It'll be nice to not have as much stress anymore."

_'Youre not as bad as a leader as you might think Jane...'_John thought as he watched the Red-head walk away. Jane stopped and smirked at him from over her shoulder.

"Besides you're getting spaced this time." She gave a small laugh as she walked away leaving a stunned Commander, who was doing a find combination of gaping and glaring.

'_T-T-that BITCH!_'

**~Later, on the bridge~**

John and Jane soon found themselves on the bridge of the _Normandy, _where they found Nihilus, Ashley, Kaiden and Joker there.

"Good Timing commander!" Joker said, "I was just about to bring us into the Citadel, see the Taxpayer's money at work."

"Excuse me...Jane was it?" Nihilus asked, as Jane nodded "I...believe I should thank you for what you did at Eden Prime...if it wasn't for you, Saren most likely would have killed me."

Jane just smiled a bit "Don't mention it." She said, "I was just at the right place at the right time...or wrong place at the right time depending on how you look at it."

Nihilus chuckled a bit "Either way, I owe you big time. If you ever need anything, just give me a call, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Jane said, just as the _Normandy _left the Mass Relay, and approached the Citadel passing through the Defense Fleet, gaining a good view of the _Destiny Ascension. _

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley commented upon seeing the massive Asari Dreadnaught.

"The _Destiny Ascension,_" Kaiden said, "Flagship of the Citadel Fleet."

"Ya know, sometimes its not the size that matters," Joker commented, "But the power of your load."

"...Joker do you ever listen to what you say, before you say it?" Ashley asked, and Joker just shrugged.

**Achievement Unlocked: ...Giggity. (Need we explain?)**

**~Later, on the Citadel~  
**

"This is an outrage!" Udina shouted as he communicated with the Councilors "The Council would have intervened if the Geth attacked a Turian Colony!" John, Jane, and the rest of the ground team who were present in the battle of Eden Prime, and Anderson, waited in the Human Embassy on the Citadel, as Udina had his little shouting contest with the Councilors.

"_But Turian's don't found colonies so close to the Traverse, Ambassador,_" The Salarian Councilor said.

"_Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse._" The Asari Councilor said.

Udina growled "What about Saren?" He asked, "You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre, I demand action!"

"_You don't get to make Demands to the Council, ambassador._" The Turian Councilor said, stressing the word 'Ambassador'.

"_Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren,_" The Asari Councilor said, "_We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing, not before._" And with that, the images of the councilors disappeared.

Udina growled as he turned towards Anderson "Captain Anderson," he said, "I see you have brought half of your crew here."

"Just the ground team we sent to Eden Prime in case you had any questions," Anderson said, "And Spectre Nihilus, who was there as well."

"Commander Shepard showed remarkable abilities in the battle, Ambassador," Nihilus said, "As well did Jane Shepard as well. I have actually considered putting up her name as a candidate for the Spectre's as well."

"I've read the report." Udina said, before turning back to Anderson "I assume their accurate?"

"They are," Anderson said, "Sounds like you managed to give us an audience with the Council."

"They were not happy about it," He said, "Saren is their top agent, They don't like it when he's accused of Treason." He then sighed a bit "I suppose the only reason their even allowing this is because you managed to save the Beacon, and that Nihilus has given them a positive report about John's actions." He then sighed again "We had better hope that C-Sec turns up something in their investigations, otherwise this could keep John out of the Spectre's."

"How could they refuse?" Ashley said, "I mean, Not only was Jane there, but Nihilus was too!" Nihilus sighed as he shook his head "Sadly, it may not be enough." He said, "The council has known me for supporting Humans for quite a while, so I'm not on good term's with them, especially the Turian Councilor. They may not do anything unless some cold hard evidence is found."

He then turned back to Anderson "Come with me Captain," he said "We need to discuss a few things before the hearing. Meanwhile, Shepard you go ahead to the Citadel Tower, we'll meet you there. I'll be sure to give you the clearance to let you in." And with that, the two left.

"And that's why I hate Politics." Ashley commented dryly, as Nihilus chuckled. "Ain't that the truth?" He said, "I need to get going as well, I have my own preparations for the Hearing to make. I'll see you there Shepard." And with that, he left.

"Well, let's go you guys." John said, "We should hurry up and get there."

"Hey, before we go, you think we can stop by this store that opened up not to long ago?" Jenkins offered, and the others looked at her funny.

"What new store?" Kaiden asked.

"A new store that just opened a few days ago." He said, "I got a message about it on my Omni-tool before we docked. I was about to delete it, but I read it, and they say they've got a lot of stuff to sell. Weapons, Armor, Mods, even Starships."

John and Jane glanced at one another, and shrugged "Well, we got time to kill." John said. "What's the name of the store?"

"Uhh..." Jenkins said as he searched the name "Ah! Here it is, 'Jorn's General Services'."

Once again, John and Jane looked at one another, this time with wide eyes "We're going there." They both said simultaneously, confusing the four others as the two rushed to find a tram.

**~Later~**

John, Jane and their squad stood outside the store titled 'Jorn's General Goods', which had the image of a figure reminding them of the black haired boy the two shepard's had met not to long ago, who was holding a .44 Magnum in one hand, and a sword in the other.

"No way..." Jane said, shaking her head as John told the others to wait outside.

**BGM: Bleach OST 'Get Smart'**

The two were welcomed into the store by some rather catchy shopping music, and they soon found the store was loaded with different suits of armor, some of which were on Mannequins for display purposes. There were also several gun racks holding weapons galore, along with different weapon and armor mods.

And standing behind the counter, to the shock and surprise of John and Jane, was none other than Jorn himself, sitting on a chair, his feet kicked back onto the counter, and was reading a magazine titled 'Coffee Monthly'.

"Knew the music was a good idea..." They could hear Jorn mutter as his head bobbed with the beat of the song before giggling a bit. "Oh man...no wonder why Rebuke loves this Magazine."

**~Meanwhile~**

"AHCHOO!"

"**Bless you Rebuke.**"

"Thanks Izanami."

**~Meanwhile~**

"YOU!" Both Jane and John shouted, causing Jorn to jump up and fall out of his chair, and crashed down to the floor with the sound of crashing, glass breaking and...a Cat crying?

Jorn's hand reached back up to the counter as he brought himself to his feet. "Ah! Jane, John, good to see you!" Jorn said, "I didn't see you standing there. Glad to see you guys made it to my store!"

"Why do you have a store on the Citadel?" John asked, and Jorn shrugged "Thought it would be a good idea," he said, "I can't help you to much of course, however I can still sell you equipment, weapons, armor and stuff like that when you need it." He then looked at Jane "Oh ya, and sorry about sending you to the wrong universe," he said. "Gave ya the wrong pill by accident. Thankfully, I can send you back to your universe whenever your Ready Jane."

Jane thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head "Nah, I'll stay here." She said with a grin "I like it here." Jorn just shrugged "Suit yourself." He said.

Jane then remembers something " Hey Jorn, why was it that my aim was so off when I tried to take out Saren?" She asked, "The Scope just kept moving around!"

"I've noticed the same thing, a lot of my weapon's aren't as accurate as they use to be." John said.

"Sorry guys," Jorn said, "When I sent you back, you got sent back to your Level 1 Bodies. You'll have to rebuild some of your talents and skills back to where they once were, even with those Cheats. Speaking of that..." He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a green pill and handed it to Jane "Here, take that pill." He said, "The Pill I have you last time didn't give you your new powers, that one will, plus it will help with resisting Indoctrinating effects the Reapers will be spamming your way soon."

Jane grinned a bit "Thanks," she said as she took the pill.

"Don't mention it," Jorn said, "Also, got another thing for ya." He then reached under the counter, and pulled out a small black box "This here contains a bunch of the Pills I've created for you guys." He said. "Their Memory/Explanation pills. What they do is that when you give them to someone like Ashley, or one of the others you guy's fought with in the future, their memories will return. And for people like Nihilus and Jenkins who died before the Reaper Invasion, it will explain to them what will happen in the future. Use them on your friends when the time comes when you need to tell them what's going on. Trust me, It'll make things a lot easier than spending almost two hours explaining things like what you did with Captain Anderson."

The two nodded, before John blinked "Wait, how did you know about that?" He asked, and Jorn just chuckled "Oh, I have eyes and ears everywhere." He said, "I'm always watching, just like the Ninjas who watch people masturbate." The two sweat-dropped at that, however then Jorn's eyes narrowed as he looked up "Speaking of which..." he said as he pulled out his Revolver Magnum, aimed at the ceiling, and fired three shots surprising the two, before a man wearing a classical black Ninja outfit fell from above, and crashed on the ground.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BASTARDS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jorn shouted as he grabbed the body, and tossed it into the garbage shoot "Damn...that's the fourth one this week...sometimes they don't care if your jerking off or not, they just watch you. Its freaky as hell."

John and Jane were just speechless, as they looked at the sight with sweat drops "Anyways," Jorn said, "Anything I can get you today? Weapons, Armor, Mods...anything?"

"Umm...nothing right now," John said, "We just came to check out the store...we don't have all that much money yet to buy anything really."

"Aww, that's to bad." Jorn said with a sigh "Oh well, but when you do get some money, feel free to drop by!" he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of buisness cards "Also, feel free to call us here, we specialize in speedy services." He handed to the pair the two buisness cards. They looked at them, and noticed the Cards had an image of a sword crossing over a Pistol, and the words 'Eye Have You' written on it, along with a Phone Number.

"Uhh, thanks." John said with a Nod, "We'll be sure to come back." And with that, the two left to meet back up with the others, and head to the Citadel Tower.

Jorn chuckled to himself as he returned to his original position reading the magazine '_Give e'm hell you guys._' he thought.

**~Later at Citadel Tower~**

"Saren is hiding something, I can feel it!" Garrus Vakarian shouted at Executor Pallin, "Give me some time, Stall them!"

"Stall the Council," Pallin deadpanned while crossing his arms, "This is a top level investigation, Garrus, you need facts, not feelings."

"Damn it, Palin, this is serious!" Garrus snapped, brows furrowed in undisguised hostility at the other Turian, "We have a written statement from another Spectre that Saren was leading the attack, _for Christ's sake_! By all rights that should give us the clearance to check all of his past actions for the last six months at least!"

"It's out of your hands now, Garrus, Council's orders," Palin said with the finality of a gunshot as he began to walk off, "Your investigation is over."

Garrus glared after the retreating form of the Turian, growling slightly, then noticed the group of armored humans exiting the elevator. Taking calming breaths, the Turian turned and moved towards them, frustration in his eyes.

"Commander Shepard?" asked the Turian before introducing himself "I'm Garrus Vakarian, I was the C-Sec officer assigned to investigate Saren."

"Looks like we're not the only ones getting stonewalled in this mess," said Jane, humorless smirk on her face, "So, who was chuckles?"

"That inspiring paragon of justice," Garrus began sarcastically, gesturing widely in the direction the suit clad Turian had left, "Was Executor Palin, head of Citadel Security, my boss. and now, the person who's more likely helping that bastard, Saren, with his inactivity," Garrus growled.

Garrus then replied to the Commander's earlier statement, giving voice to his reasons and what he thought of the traitorous Turian Spectre. After the C-Sec officer's impassioned short speech, Alenko got the Commander's attention after glancing at his omni-tool stating that the hearing was due to start in a few minutes. The officer bid his farewell to the five soldiers, wishing them luck for the hearing before departing for the elevator.

Moving quickly to the main audience chamber, the Spectre Candidates caught sight of Captain Andersen at the base of the stairs, motioning them in as the hearing was called to order. At the back of the room, standing before a large window that looked out upon the void, were the three members of the Council. To their right, the imposing image of Saren Arterius glared balefully at the Human delegation, not even bothering to hide his hate for them. To the Councilors left was the image of Nihlus, staring at the old Spectre with the desire to exact revenge against him prevalent in his gaze.

"The Geth attack is a matter of some concern," The Asari Councilor (**I Believe her name is 'Trevos', please correct me if I am wrong**) said, "But there is no way to indicate that Saren was involved in any way."

"The Investigation by C-Sec also turned up no evidence to support your charge for Treason." the Turian Councilor **(His name is Velarn, right?)** said, with a hint of arrogant pride in his voice.

"You have two eye-witnesses who saw him here!" Udina said, "One of which was one of your own Spectres!"

"We've read the Reports of Eden Prime, Ambassador," The Salarian Councilor (**I think his name is Retoma**) said, "However, even though some recording devices recovered from the colony confirmed there was a second Turian there, there is no way of identifying it to be Saren or not."

"_I resent these accusations,_" Saren said, "_Besides, the cameras clearly depicted that Traitorous Turian had a Cybernetic left arm._" Saren lifted up his left arm, showing it to be flesh and bone "_As you can see, my arm is still in one piece._"

"You know just as well as we do that a Hologram can be forged, Saren!" Anderson called out.

Saren turned to face the Captain "_Captain Anderson,_" He sneered, "_You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false Charges against me._" He then looked at John "_And this must be your Protege, Commander Shepard._" He said, "_I can say that I'm not surprised, your Mission was Dangerously close to being a failure._"

"But it wasn't, no thanks to you." John said. "We succeeded in securing the Beacon undamaged, and stopped the Geth from destroying the colony."

"_That may be,_" Saren said, "_But one mistake on you and your team's part could have resulted in failure...but what else would you expect from a _Human."

John was about to respond to that, before Jane crossed her arms with a Sardonic look upon her face, and began to chuckle in seeming amusement at the proceedings.

Seeing the movements from the Female N7, Velarn focused onto Jane, a prideful sneer on his face, "Would you like to share what you find so amusing with the rest of us, _Miss _Shepard?"

A placating expression replaced the sardonic one that had been on Jane's face, "My apologies, Councilor, I could not help but chuckle at the irony of the situation."

"And what do you find so ironic to give you such amusement, Lieutenant," asked the Retoma, though his attention was still focused toward the other Councilors and Saren.

"Well, for the most part, it is the actions of Councilor Velarn that genuinely surprised me," Jane answered sincerely, as if not trying to sound offensive, "Being a paragon of Turian culture and virtues, one is somewhat surprised that he would so readily take the words of, if you will pardon me for saying, a _bare-faced._"

A near audible snap filled the air as the heads of every diplomat and government official spun to closely watch the hearing they had been partially ignoring before hand. The massive Council Chamber had become so quiet that the normally silent footsteps of the Keepers sounded like the dull thuds of artillery fire.

Among the human delegation, the rest of the ground team and Captain Andersen wore confused expressions on their faces while Uldina looked as if he was about to have a heart attack or stroke. John and Jane could also swear they could hear Jorn's distant voice shout 'Aww Snap!'

The Councilors and Spectre's responses to the statement varied from the speechless shock from Councilor Tevos, surprise from Velarn and Nihlus, and outrage from Saren. The entire chamber waited on bated breath for the reply to the statement, not a word whispered. Through it all, not one person noticed the continued impassiveness of Councilor Retoma.

Councilor Velarn was the first to recover, surprisingly enough, appearing thoughtful as the irony seemed to sink for him, "I suppose that is a very ironic, you know your cultural history very well, Miss Shepard. Be that as it may, and as you likely already know, many Turians, myself included, are moving away from that particular belief. Besides, I've known Saren personally for years and-"

"Then you should recuse yourself on account of personal bias into the character of the accused!" thundered Uldina, seeing, at the last second, the opening Jane had made for him. Gasps of shock and outrage echoed throughout the balconies and terraces surrounding the main platforms.

Velarn stood there in shock for a few moments before he realized that he had walked into a political trap. He turned to his fellow Councilors hoping to find some support, but instead found looks of shock from Tevos and cold fury from Retoma. Shouts of anger had begun to come from all corners of the Council Chamber, decrying Velarn's blatant showing of favoritism and complete disregard for the laws that the Council was suppose to maintain.

It took Councilor Tevos several minutes to bring order back to the room following a brief, and very heated, private discussion with the other Councilors. "In light of this turn of events, this hearing is to adjourn until such a time as an unbiased judge can be sworn in and review the evidence. Ambassador Uldina, we ask for your patience in this matter, for it may take awhile."

"Of course, Councilor, I understand completely," the grey hair man said smoothly, any trace of his anger gone for the moment, "This is a serious matter that requires your complete attention."

"This meeting of the Council is hereby adjourned."

**Achievement Unlocked: OBJECTION! (Bought some time at the Council Hearing)**

**Jane Shepard's Level increased to Level 3.  
**

With that, the various diplomats and officials began to move away, the turn of events in the hearing the main topic of all conversations. Before his hologram disappeared, Saren cast a glare directly at Jane that would have killed a lesser man or woman, but Jane just smirked and winked at him, mouthing 'Fuck You' before he disappeared. Councilor Velarn also cast a similar glare, however he had to turn his attention back to the other Councilors as they began to almost physically drag their Turian counterpart to a private meeting room.

The Human delegation went back to the lobby area of the Council Chamber, moving to a side alcove before Uldina turned to Jane, a slight smile on his face. "I have to say, I believe you missed your calling Miss Shepard. You'd have made a hell of a negotiator with that mind of yours. There will be repercussions for this, of course, but they should be relatively minor in comparison to the breach of conduct done by Councilor Velarn."

Jane just grinned as she shrugged, "Tempting, but sorry." She said, "Politics are to calm for me...plus I hate the Paperwork."

"Exactly, what did you say though?" John asked, still a bit confused, while to the side Nihlus was struggled, and failing, to maintain his composure, as he was crackling up. "I understand its some sort of Turian Insult, but what does it mean?"

"I'll answer that, sir." Nirali said, stepping forward "Have you noticed that every Turian you meet has some form of face paint on?" at the Commander's nod she continued, "Well, long story short, when the Turians began to colonize other worlds, tensions began to rise between the various colonies and Palaven. To show their allegiances, the colonists began to paint the symbols of their respective colony on their faces, thus allowing for easy identification in case a disturbance ever broke out. When a Turian, like Saren, ever removed their markings and leaves their faces bare, it effectively says that they are trying to hide their origins and, thus, marks them as untrustworthy."

"As the Councilor said however, there are many Turians who are beginning to not worry about such things anymore, in no small part due the other races of the galaxy," Uldina supplemented before changing the subject, "There is more to it than that, but now we have more important things to discuss. Even as slow as things move around here politically, we probably only have a day at the most to try and gather anymore evidence before the next hearing."

"So we need to hurry and find what can before we're called back," stated Andersen, looking thoroughly pleased at the thought of nailing Saren to the wall.

"No, Andersen, you're going to have to step out of this investigation," Uldina suddenly stated, catching the Alliance marines off guard, "Your personal history with Saren almost compromised our case as it was until Mason intervened."

"Captain Andersen deserves better than that," John said hotly, once again coming to the defense of his mentor. Jane was about to add her two cents worth when the Captain raised a hand, stopping her from saying anything.

"No, the Ambassador's right," Andersen grudgingly said, realizing what the Ambassador was talking about, "I have to step back, this is your show now. We can't give the Council anymore reason to disregard any evidence we bring forward."

It was around that time that Nihlus managed to get a hold of himself "Jane, if you weren't married, I'd kiss you." He said, "You may not realize it yet, but you just solved a lot of problems for all Spectres with that wonderful use of Turian culture."

Jane just grinned "Hey, you learn a thing or two traveling around the galaxy." She said before turning back to seriousness "We need to get evidence on Saren, and Fast." She said, "We only got a little time left to spare."

"We should try to find Garrus," John said, "From the way he spoke, it sounded like he knows where to find some dirt on Saren. And I think I know just where to find him."

**AN: There! Chapter is DONE! Jane kicked some political ass, and now their off to find Garrus! **

**Now, I will answer a few Reviews I got last chapter:  
**

**Chad001: Glad we could clear things up a bit!  
**

**MEleeSmasher: Now WHERE did you get that thought from?  
**

**Invizabledragon: ...*Winks*  
**

**SilverScale: As you can see, I took your advice. Hope you liked it!  
**

**Anyways, that's it for now. See ya'll next time!  
**

**~117Jorn~  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Spectres

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, simple as that.  
**

John, Kaiden, and Ashley stood outside of the Medical Clinic. Jane had taken Jenkins, Nirali and Nihlus to C-Sec to find Wrex, and then meet them back at Chora's Den. "Umm, Commander?" Kaiden said, "How are you so sure Garrus is in there? I don't think he-"

Before Kaiden could finish that sentanse, there was a short woman's scream coming from inside the Clinic "Does that answer your question?" John asked as he drew out his pistol, and the three entered the Clinic. Inside they found Garrus alright, but he was crouched down out of sight from the thug's who were currently threatening the Clinic Woman, Doctor Chloe Michel.  
"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" The woman cried as Garrus crept forward.

"That's good," Thug #1 said, "Now you keep that mouth shut when Garrus comes around or else-" However then the man saw Shepard and his friends walk in. Acting quickly, the thug grabbed the doctor and held her as a Human Shield "Who are you?" He demanded.

Shepard and the others raised their own weapons "Let her go!" John shouted, however Garrus took his chance, and whirled around his cover and nailed a shot right into the man's skull, killing him. The other Thugs began to return fire, but in all of the confusion Garrus and John's team managed to take them out in quick order.

"Perfect timing Shepard," Garrus said, "You gave me a clear shot at the bastard."

"Seemed more like Luck to me." John said with a shrug. "But, either way, the bad guys are dead, and we're not."

Garrus turned to the woman as she came out from under a desk. "Dr. Michel? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you. All of you." She said.

"Who were those guys?" Kaidan asked.

"They work for Fist." she replied in what sounded like a Russian accent. "They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"What do you know about the Quarian?" John asked the doctor.

"She came by my office a few days ago. She was hurt, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker, wanting to trade information for a place to hide." Michel explained.

"So you put her in contact with Fist." Kaiden said.

"Yes. He works for the Shadow Broker." Michel replied.

"Not anymore." Garrus corrected. "Now he works for Saren. He must've paid Fist a small fortune for her, so he'll be giving her and the information to Saren instead of the Broker. And the Broker isn't too happy about that."

"That means...ITS A TRAP!" John said, however his voice sounded all weird at the end and he coughed a bit.

**Achievement Unlocked: ITS A TRAP! (State the obvious)**

"You alright sir?" Ashley asked, and John just waved his hand "Ya ya..." he said, "Just a dry through...anyways, we gotta hurry up and get there before its too late!"

"Wait, I don't get it. Why's the Quarian so important?" Garrus asked.

"She has evidence linking Saren to the Geth." John answered.

Garrus's eyes widened. "You're kidding." His gaze and tone then turned to steel with determination. "If that's the case, I'm coming with you. I want to take Saren down as much as you do."

"Fine, Welcome Aboard, but for now, we gotta hurry!" John said as he and the others rushed out of the Clinic.

**~Meanwhile, with Jane~**

It didn't take too long for Jane to find Wrex. After all, how hard can it be to miss a giant walking lizard in a police station?

Not that hard thankfully, since he was standing right where Jane first met him in her original timeline. Seeing the Krogan standing there brought a small pain into her heart, remembering how she had mercilessly killed her Universe's version of Wrex when the Reapers invaded. Even though it ended that way, she had still come to think of Wrex as a friend. Killing him was one of the hardest things she had to do.

'_No,_' Jane thought as she mentally shook her head '_I can't dwell on the past...expecially now, since we're pretty much changing it. Why knows? Maybe with John's help I can prevent that from happening again._' She and the others then approached Wrex, who was surrounded by three C-Sec officers.

"Witnesses saw you making threat's in Fist's bar," the first officer said, "Stay Away from him."

"I don't take Orders from you." Wrex growled.

"This is your only warning Wrex!" The Officer reminded.

"You _Should _be warning Fist," Wrex said as he leaned forward "Because I _will _kill him."

"Do you _want _me to arrest you?" The officer asked, as Wrex just chuckled "You can try." He said.

Before the officer could retort, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Jane there, smiling "Would you mind releasing my friend here now?" She asked.

Both the C-Sec Guards, and Wrex were caught off guard at that statement "You...know him?" The officer asked, pointing to the Krogan, as Jane nodded "Yes," she said. "Don't worry, I promise I'll keep an eye on him."

The Officer looked between the two, before he sighed "Alright fine," he said "Just get him out of here." and with that, he and the two other officers left.

"...Do I know you, Human?" Wrex asked, once they were out of earshot.

Jane grinned a bit "The name's Jane, Commander Jane Shepard." She said, and Wrex rose an eyebrow at that "Jane Shepard...Ah, I remember, Your the one who humiliated the Turian Councilor during that hearing." He chuckled a bit "Nice Job with that," he said, "I'm not much for politics, but I just love seeing a Job well done."

"Thanks," Jane said, "However, I got you out of that so you can help me. Me and my team are going after Fist, he has very important information for us, and we need it. Since your going after the bounty the Shadow Broker put on his head, you help us, he's all yours."

Wrex rose an eyebrow at that, before he grinned a bit "You know...my people have a saying..." he said, "'Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend'." He then looked at Jane once again "Odd thing is, I get a feeling that I should both hate, and respect you for some reason...ah, who am I kidding?" he extended his hand "Count me in!"

Jane smiled as she accepted his hand, "Glad to have you here, Wrex." She said, "Come on, we gotta meet the rest of my team at Chora's Den for our little attack."

The Krogan just grinned more "Lead the way!" He said, as he followed Jane and her group out of C-Sec.

**~Later, outside Chora's Den~**

After regrouping with John's group, the team of Nine now stood outside of Chora's Den. "So, what we dealing with?" Kaiden asked.

"From what I've learned, Fist's got at least a Platoon's worth of guard's." Garrus answered. "Plus the fact he's probably going to arm some of his staff, I'd say at most, we could be dealing with a Company in strength."

"What a Shame," Wrex said as he pumped his Claymore Shotgun, "They won't last five minutes."

"Alright everyone, here is the plan." John said, "Wrex, you go in first since you can take the most punishment. Once you clear the door, Ashley, Kaiden and I will follow you in, and provide covering fire. Garrus, Jane, you two come in after we do, and you two do your thing with your rifles. Meanwhile, right after they come in, I want Jenkins, Nirali, and Nihlus to come in last and help us secure the first room. If we don't clear that room ASAP, its gonna be a lot of trouble, and Fist could find a way to escape. I think this is a good plan, we should be able to pull it off." He then turned to Kaiden "Kaiden, can you give me a number crunch on our odds are?"

"Uhh, ya give me a sec," Kaiden said as he began typing something into his Omni-Tool. "I'm coming up with...32.33...repeating of course, percentage of survival."

John sighed "Well, that's better than we normally would do-" He said, before he was interrupted as Jenkins stood up "Alright, let's do this! LEEERROOOOYYYYY! JEEEENNNKKKIIINNNSSS!" And with his infamous battle shout, he charged into the room, his shotgun blazing.

The others just looked at the doorway with wide eyes. "Oh my god...he just ran in..." Kaiden said.

"OH SHIT, STICK WITH THE PLAN!" John shouted, as he and the others ran into position.

As they ran in to the room Jane couldn't help but gasp in realization as she looked at John with wide eyes.

"Holy shit! Tali was right!" She whispered in disbelief making John look at her with a raised eyebrow as they took cover.

"What are you talking about." Jane pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You-er me, _whatever_ puts the squad in suicidal situations at least twice a day!"

John just stared at her for a moment, before he just face-palmed "Is now _really _the best time?" John asked as he pointed inside the bar, where Jenkin's was going crazy with the Shotgun, Wrex was just walking around shooting anything that moved, while the others were scattered around engaging the Guards behind cover. All in all, the bar had quickly turned into a small war zone.

Jane shrugged "Just wanted to clarify that," she said before she got her trademark grin, brought her Sniper Rifle to bear, and hoped over into the battle "ITS ON NOW!" She shouted, no-scoping a Turian Guard. John simply sighed '_She's crazy..._' he thought, before a small grin came across his own face as he armed his Assault Rifle '_Guess that's another thing we share!_' He thought before he hoped over his own cover, and attacked.

**~After the battle~**

The floors of Chora's Den was littered with bodies of Fist's former guards. John, Wrex and Nihilus interrogated Fist until he told them where to find Tali (Even though John and Jane already knew where) and after Wrex killed him, the group once again rushed off to find her.

Before they left, John grabbed a few dollar bills and laid them down on the counter, near where the dead bartender was "For the mess." He said, and he left.

**~With Tali~**

As Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya approached the small group of thugs lead by the masked Turian, she imminently began getting a bad feeling about this. '_Keelah, I hope I know what I'm doing,_' she thought, as the Turian approached her.

"Where is the Shadow Broker?" She asked, "Where is Fist?"

"They'll be here," The Turian said as he traced his fingers across Tali's bio suit, making her shiver "Don't worry-" He was cut off as his eyes widened, as he felt an describable pain...below his belt as Tali kicked him right square in the family jewels.

"No fucking way," Tali said as the Turian fell to the ground clutching his balls (or the Turian equivalent of them) "The Deal's off!"

**Achievement Unlocked: Right square in the balls! (Kick someone in the Family Jewels)**

The three Mercenaries who came with the Turian began to act, however Tali tossed a grenade at them, sending them back as she took cover behind a crate and whipped out her pistol.

This was the sight that greeted John and his team, who wasted no time in charging forward, and the mercenaries, both out manned and out gunned, were quickly disposed of in less than 30 seconds.

"Fist set me up!" the Quarian snapped as she came out from behind the crate, putting away her pistol. "I KNEW he couldn't be trusted."

"Fist was already working of Saren when you approached him," John said, "but don't worry, he's not a problem anymore. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." she said. "Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" she added.

John grinned a bit, this was one of the things he liked about Tali, she may be forced to live a life in a Bio suit, but she was still able to take care of herself. He also knew that she had a crush on him, but he didn't figure that one out until during the Collector Crisis. "My name's John Shepard," He said, "I heard that you may have evidence to prove Saren is a Traitor."

John could tell, even without seeing it, Tali was smiling "Then I have a chance to thank you for saving me," she said. "But not here, I need to find somewhere safe."

"Come with us to the Human Embassy." Jane said, "Not even Saren would be stupid enough to try anything against you there."

"Sounds good," John said, "Besides, Udina will wanna hear this." And with that, the group plus Tali made their way out of the Ward, and towards the Human Embassy on the Citadel.

**~Later, at the Human Embassy~**

Ambassador Udina's jaw was agape as he read the data pad in front of him. It was a list of casualties as well as the price of all the damages. The council would end up paying most of the damages to the Citadel with the galactic tax payer's credits, but Udina knew that he'd have some explaining to do since everyone knows who was at the center of all this chaos.

Udina squeezed the bridge of his nose, grumbling curses to himself as he heard the door opened, and he didn't need to look in order to tell it was John and his team.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard." the ambassador began. "Firefights in the wards, an all-out assault on Chora's Den..." he turned to the super-soldier. "Do you have ANY idea how many-" he interrupted himself when he noticed the three non-Humans in his office.

"Aliens?" Udina asked with a raised eyebrow. "Shepard, what is this?"

John gave a grin that threatened to split his face in half "Making your day, Ambassador." He said, as he put a hand on the Quarian's shoulder "This fine young lady here just so happens to have all the evidence we need to prove Saren is a Traitor."

Both Udina and Anderson widened their eyes in surprise, while Tali blushed at the 'Fine Young Lady' Remark, "Really?" He asked, looking at the Quarian "Well, better start at the beginning miss...?"

"Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, Sir." She said. "While I was on my pilgrimage, I heard reports that Geth were spotted beyond the Perseus Veil. I got curious, so I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted planet. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and retrieved its memory core."

"I thought Geth erased memory cores after they were destroyed. As a fail-safe mechanism." Anderson stated.

"They do. But I know my way around tech, especially Geth...for obvious reasons." she said. "If you're quick, careful, and lucky, small caches of data can be saved." she tapped a few more buttons. "Alright. Here it is."

"_Eden Prime was a Major Victory,_" Saren's Voice said, "_The Beacon has brought us one step closer to the Conduit._"

"_And one step closer to the return of the Reapers._" Benezia's voice came through, though only Jane and John knew that.

"That's Saren's Voice!" Anderson said, "This proves he was part of the attack!"

"But who was that other voice, the female?" Udina asked.

"I don't know," Anderson said, "But I'm more worried about what they said about this 'Conduit', and the 'Reapers'. What are they?"

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were an ancient, hyper-advanced machine race revered by the Geth as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life." Tali explained. "It was they who wiped out the Protheans fifty-thousand years ago. And once they did, they mysteriously vanished." she paused. "At least, that's what the Geth believe. Apparently, they think Saren is some kind of prophet or messiah who could bring back the Reapers. And that the conduit will help in that task."

"Oh the council is just going to _love _this." Udina said, allowing a grin to spread across his face.

"No matter what they think about the rest of it, those audio files still proves Saren is a traitor!" Anderson said triumphantly.

"He's right," Udina said, "We need to present these to the council right away."

"What about her?" Wrex said, gesturing to Tali, "The Quarian?"

"My Name is Tali!" She shouted, glaring at the Krogan, before turning to John "Commander, you saw what I could do in the alley, please let me come with you!"

John just grinned "No need to beg Tali," he said, "I was already going to invite you."

"I-what?" Tali asked, a bit surprised to hear that.

"You heard me," John said, "We could use someone with your skills in the future. Plus, Saren may try to take you out in revenge for giving this to us, so you'd also be safer with us. No offense to your abilities of course, but Saren isn't exactly the best person to make enemies with, I would know."

"Um...I...thank you!" Tali said, getting over he shock. "I promise I won't let you down sir!"

"I know you won't," He said, "But just don't call me 'sir', Commander or even just John would work."

"I'll arrange another meeting with the Council. Hopefully once I let it slip that we have additional evidence against Saren, they'll want to humor us at the very least." Udina said bitterly as he began typing away on his computer. He waited a few minutes. Then a beeping noise brought a smile to his face. "Well that got their attention. Apparently, they want to see us ASAP."

"I'll send you a copy of the evidence." The Tali said as she tapped away on her omni-tool. Udina's own omni-tool lit up, and he nodded a gruff thanks to the suited alien. "Very good, me and Anderson will go ahead over there." He said, "Meet us there when your ready." And with that, the two left.

"God I wish we could see the look on Saren's face when we drop this on him." Garrus said with his Turian-like grin.

"We should probably head over there right away," Jane said, with her own grin. "We don't wanna miss this!"

John nodded, and the group turned around and stepped out of the Human Embassy. As they were making their way to the nearest Tram system, they caught sight of an Indian-man standing in the Receptionist area, waiting patiently for something.

When Nirali saw him, her eyes went wide with surprise before she smiled "S-Samesh?" She asked, "Samesh is that you?"

Samesh Bhatia looked up, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise seeing his wife standing there "N-Nirali?" He asked, with shock, relief and joy in his voice. "Is...is that really you?"

With a few tears in her eyes, Nirali nodded as she and her husband rushed to one another, and embraced in a large hug.

"Nirali...I can't believe your alive..." He said, "When I heard what happened to Eden Prime...and the 212... I feared the worst."

Nirali smiled "Hey, I told ya I could take care of myself," she said before they released and she looked at Jane, "Though I do owe Jane for saving my life...if she hadn't come around when she did I'd probably be dead."

"Really?" Samesh said as he turned to face the Commander "Well then, Jane. You have my eternal thanks for saving my wife." Jane just smiled "Hey, I was just at the right place at the right time." He said, "Sorry we can't stay and chat, but we gotta be at the Citadel Tower soon. Nirali, since your not needed there, you can spend some time with your husband if you want."

Nirhal beamed at that "Really? Thanks Commander!" She said before grabbing Samesh's hand "Come on Samesh, we got things to do!" And with that, she dragged her husband away.

"Come on, let's hurry up and go." John said, and the others hurried up to the Tram System.

**Achievement Unlocked: No tests for you! (Reunite Samesh and Nirali)**

**~Later, Citadel Council Chambers~**

"_Eden Prime was a major victory,_" Saren's voice echoed throughout the council chambers. "_The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._"

"_And one more step to the return of the Reapers._" Benezia's voice came through.

"You wanted proof?" Udina smugly asked. "There it is."

The look on the councilors' faces were priceless, and Jane took the liberty of taking a picture of it without them knowing. Saren was one of their most decorated agents, their favorite 'pet' if you will. They were quick to dismiss any allegations against him, but now that unmistakable evidence was presented to them, the shock on their faces was clear to see.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador." Councilor Sparatus said, breaking the silence. "Saren WILL be stripped of his spectre status and ALL efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes!" he ranted. Sparatus was, clearly, not happy with Saren's betrayal at all.

"I recognize the other voice." Tevos interjected. "The one who also apparently spoke before the Geth. Matriarch Benezia."

"Benezia?" Sparatus asked. "Oh dear. This isn't good."

"Something we should know, councilors?" John asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who are revered for their wisdom and experience." Tevos explained. "They serve as guides and mentors to my people. Benezia is a particularly influential matriarch with many followers and possesses powerful biotics. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers." Valern said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "What do we know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core." Anderson replied. "The Reapers were an ancient race of sentient machines that wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years ago, and then vanished. The Geth revere the Reapers as gods and believe Saren to be a prophet heralding their return. Apparently, the conduit is the key to bringing them back."

"Allegedly." Udina was quick to add. "At this time, we don't have evidence confirming or denying the Reapers' existence."

"Do we even know what this conduit is?" Valern pressed.

"No." John replied. "But if Saren wants it, we have to assume the worst."

"The worst? And what would THAT be? That these 'Reapers' will return? That they'll do to us what they did to the Protheans?" Sparatus grilled the soon-to-be Spectre.

Valern thought a moment longer, then shook his head. "The Reapers are obviously a myth." The Salarian Councillor concluded. "A legend invented by Saren to bend the Geth to his will."

"Does it really matter if their a Myth or not?" Jane asked, "Whether or not the Reapers are real, Saren has betrayed you to put together an army of Geth and anyone else he can get his hands on to find this Conduit. Whatever this conduit really is, can't be good news if he wants it that badly."

"Saren is now a rogue agent on the run for his life." Sparatus dismissed. "He no longer has the rights or resources of a spectre. The council has stripped him of his position."

"Even so, its not enough to bring him in." Jane said, "If we don't find Saren, and take him out, he'll just continue attacking us until he finds this Conduit, and then we'll be in a whole heap of trouble."

"She's right," Udina said, "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse! Send your fleet in!"

Jane just sighed as she shook her head "Ambassador, a fleet would be overkill." she said, surprising the council and some of the others. "Saren would see a fleet coming a mile away and bug out. Plus, there is also the chance sending a fleet could accidentally spark a war with the Terminus Systems. And _that _is something we can't really afford right now."

"Mrs. Shepard has a point," Tevos said with an approving nod "Sending in a fleet could cause more problems than they could solve. We can't send a fleet after one Spectre."

Udina growled "Then how do you suppose we bring him in?" He demanded, and it was John this time who answered.

"That is an easy one," He said, "Send me and my team. A smaller group will be able to attract less attention, and move around more freely."

Tevos looked at John and Jane. After thinking it over for a second, she smiled. "Perhaps we should." she said as she rubbed her chin in thought. "There is a way to apprehend Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies..."

"No!" Sparatus barked, also catching on to what Chief was suggesting, but was nowhere near as approving. "It's too soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the spectres!"

"You don't have to send your fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his human Spectre." John said, "Everyone's happy."

Tevos turned to Valern with a smile, who nodded his head in approval. She then turned to Sparatus with the same smile. Sparatus sighed and nodded as well, more out of defeat than anything else. Once again; priceless. Tevos looked to the team.

"John Shepard, Jane Shepard. Step forward." she said. John took a step forward, but Jane was confused as she glanced at Nihlus, who just grinned "I put in your name as a candidate after Eden Prime." He answered her unasked question, "Go on ahead."

Jane smiled at the Turian before she too stepped forward, and they and stood rigid and at attention.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." Tevos said.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen." Valern said next. "Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal. A symbol." Tevos resumed. "The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council; instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden." Sparatus said. "They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectres, John, Jane." Tevos told the spartan. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

**Achievement Unlocked: Two are better than one (Have a second human become a Spectre)**

John and Jane nodded at Tevos. They both knew that making spectre was the easy part. The hard part will be doing a good job at it. They turned to the Council...who were now their new bosses, they realized. "We're ready for our first mission, Councilors."

"We're sending you into the Attican Traverse after Former-Spectre Saren Arterius." Valern replied in a formal tone. "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend, or failing that, eliminate him."

"We will forward any relevant information on Saren and his whereabouts to Ambassador Udina." Sparatus said.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." Tevos stated. With that, the councilors walked away as John, Jane, Anderson and Udina rejoined the others who had been looking on from the sidelines.

"Congratulations, you two." Anderson said as he shook John's hand. "I knew we could count on you."

"We've got a lot of work to do." Udina said. "You'll need a ship, weapons, supplies..."

"Now that you have spectre privileges, you have access to special weapons and equipment." Anderson said. "We'll send you a list of recommended shops that sell all the supplies you'll need."

"Come with me, Anderson." Udina said. "I'll need your help to set everything up." The ambassador then walked away. Anderson nodded to the two new Spectres before following.

"It'll be a while before we get transferred to a ship that'll carry us." John replied. "In the meantime, we'll stock up on weapons, ammunition, rations, everything we'll need to wage a war on a rogue spectre and his army of Geth. And I think I know just the place..."

**~Later, and Jorn's Special Services~**

**BGM: Beach OST 'Get Smart'  
**

Jorn was cleaning his Magnum with a washcloth, taking care of each little piece with great care '_God I love you, Ocelot._' He thought, refering to the Magnum. '_Having Gōen is nice, but nothing beats having a custom .44 Magnum like you by my side._'

He then heard the chime of the door opening, and he looked up and smiled to see John, Jane and their team walk in "Ah, John! Jane! Great to see you two again!" He said, "And I see you brought friends, welcome of Jorn's Special Services, I'm Jorn, and I'll help you find whatever your looking for. Weapons, Armor, Mods, you name it, I've got it."

"Never seen this store here before," Wrex commented as he looked around "Looks like it just opened."

"That it did," Jorn said with a chuckle as he put Ocelot away to give them his full attention "I opened just about a week ago. So, what can I do for ya?"

"We need gear, Jorn." John said. "We're hunting down Saren, and we need as much weapons and gear as we can get our hands on."

Jorn grinned "Really now?" He said, "Well then, today's your lucky day! Since today's Monday, all sold items are 20% off per purchase! Feel free to look around, and find whatever you like!" As the others began to look around the store, Jorn whispered into John and Jane's ears "Also, I took the liberty of transferring your Credits from your previous timeline, and transferred them to your bank accounts." He said. "So feel free to buy whatever you want."

The two nodded their thanks as they began to browse through the store. Jane herself began looking through the Sniper Rifles, finding a large amount of them on the different racks. However a black barrel caught her eye, and when she looked at what it was connected to, her eyes widened "No way..." She muttered as she picked up the rifle, and inspected it '_No way, its...its...!_' Jane thought as a grin began to spread across her face.

"A Black Widow..." She whispered in awe, and excitement seeing the advance Sniper Rifle. She use to have this weapon in the Past/Future, but when she ended up back to Eden Prime she had lost the rifle and had to make due with the Rifle she found lying around. "But I thought these things weren't suppose to come around until two more years..."

"Let's just say I pulled a few strings." Jorn said at the counter, grinning "So are you just gonna stand there gaping at its beauty, or are ya gonna buy it with some Mods?"

Jane didn't waste a heart beat as she immediately grabbed the Rifle and headed for the counter, ready to pay, with a grin that would scare lesser men.

Meanwhile, John was looking through the Armor section, trying to find a new suit of armor to use since he knew his N7 Armor, as effective as it was, just wouldn't cut it in his future missions. As he looked through the different racks of armor, one suit caught his eye.

It was colored White and Silver, with a Crimson Red Dragon painted on the chest plate, which spread over the armor's left shoulder and on the back. It had a red visor, and it had a sort of Medieval theme to it. However something seemed to 'call' to Shepard, telling him that this was the armor for him.

Jorn saw the Armor he was looking at, and he grinned as he approached him after ringing up Jane's new Sniper Rifle "Ah, I see you've found the Blood Dragon Armor." He said, and John rose an eyebrow.

"Blood Dragon Armor?" He asked, and Jorn nodded "Yup!" He said, "It was originally created for Earth's Urban Combat Championship, but this set of armor has undergone as much or more field testing than those of modern militaries. It uses a proprietary power cell that costs as much as a EUCC rookie's contract. The armor's microframe computer adapts to any top-tier omni-tool, kinetic barrier, or biotic amp, giving seamless and error-free performance."

John let out a low whistle "Damn, now that is impressive." He said, with a grin "How much?" He asked.

"The usual price would be 50,000." Jorn said, "But like I said, today everything is 20%, so you do the math."

John grinned even more "I'll take it," he said, and Jorn grinned "I knew you would." He said.

A few minutes later, everyone had managed to find a large amount of Weapons, Armors, and Mods for them to use. Jorn rang them all up, and soon they were on their way, with John wearing his new Armor, and Jane holding her Black Widow like it was a gift given to her by god.

Jorn chuckled as they left "Give e'm hell you guys," Jorn said as he pulled out Ocelot again, and aimed above him "Give e'm hell." He then fired a shot right above him, and there was a whale of surprise as another Ninja fell from the ceiling dead. "Seriously? Are you guys even trying anymore?" He asked the dead Ninja "Seriously, you guys wouldn't last 5 minutes in the Naruto Universe."

**~Meanwhile, in the Naruto Universe~**

A blond haired young man wearing the most badass hat ever sneezed "Are you alright Hokage-sama!" A voice shouted from the shadows of his office.

"Yeah, yeah now tell me more about this army you want me to kill?"

**~Back in Mass Effect With John~**

John and their team were all inside the elevator, meeting up with Nirali and Samesh, the latter of which was coming along to say farewell to his wife. Once the elevator came to a stop, they found themselves at the _Normandy's _dock, where Captain Anderson and Udina were standing near the docking latch waiting for them.

The group approached the two, and Udina was the first to speak "I've got big news for you Shepard," he said, "Captain Anderson is stepping down as the Commanding Officer of the _Normandy,_ the ship is yours now."

Anderson nodded "She's quick, quiet, and you know the crew!" He said, "Perfect ship for a Spectre, just take good care of her."

John smiled a bit "Thank you sir," he said. "I won't let you down." After a small converstion which ended with Anderson and Udina telling him the leads they had on Saren (even though John and Jane already knew them,) the two left, and the group boarded the _Normandy _with Nirali saying her final good-bye's too Samesh.

**~Normandy Bridge~**

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson." Joker said as he heard John and Jane approach the helm. "Man survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics. Just watch your back, Commander. Things go bad on this mission; you're next on their chopping block."

"Then we just have to play our cards right, right Joker?" John said, and Joker smirked with a nod.

"Everyone on the ship's behind you, Sir. One hundred percent." Joker proudly stated. "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

John nodded, and pressed a button on the intercom and his voice echoed throughout the ship. "This is Commander John Shepard to all of the men and women on-board the _Normandy._" He began, "We have our orders, we are going to find Saren before he finds the Conduit." He then sighed a bit "I won't lie to you," he said. "This will not be an easy mission. For too long our species stood apart from the others, now its time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! To show them what Humans are made of!"

"Saren knows that we are coming," He continued. "When we go into the Traverse, Saren _will _know we're coming. But you know what I say to that? I say we've kicked his ass twice in the past, and now I think its high time we finished the job. Humanity _needs _to do this, not just for ourselves, but for every free race in the galaxy. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you, we will stop him!"

"Well said Commander," Joker said, "Captain would be proud."

John just nodded his head "The captain gave everything up so that we might have this chance," he said as he turned to leave "We can't fail."

'_And this time...I'm not going to fail._' He thought to himself, '_This time, this mission will end the way I want it, the way we want it._'

**Achievement Unlocked: To the Hunt! (Finish Citadel Arc)**

**Begin Liara Arc? YES!  
**

**AN: BOOM! There ya go, the next chapter of ME:LIAG. And now, for the Reviews!**

**Unnamed Guest: Not just yet, but trust me, they WILL see the truth before ME3 starts up.  
**

**Lonefox123 and Frustration: THANK YOU SO MUCH! But every time I look at the Wiki, they never show their names (unless I'm looking at the wrong spot)  
**

**General-Joseph-Dickson: Me Neither.  
**

**Foreteller of Three: Just wait and see  
**

**First Australian WWE Champion: Thanks!  
**

**~117Jorn~  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Liara has joined your party!

**AN: I don't own Mass Effect Damnit, god I wish I did though. **

Once the Normandy had launched, John and Jane agreed to find Liara first, and made their way to the Artemis Tau Cluster to find her. Joker said it would be a while before they reached the dig site, so now Jane and John were in their quarters talking and planning on what to do in the near future.

"So, once we get Liara out of there, where do we go next?" Jane asked.

"Well, when I got Liara, I headed for Noveria after that, and fought Benezia." John answered before pausing "Say, just wondering, but what did you do with the Rachni Queed in your timeline?"

Jane shrugged "Killed it with the Acid." She answered, "But there was another Queen Thrall on Utukku, it was some genetically engineered queen made by the Reapers. I killed it to, since there was no way I could trust it."

John sighed a bit "Though I could understand killing the Thrall Queen, why kill the original queen?" he asked, "Trust me when I say, those guys are pretty useful if you save e'm. In my timeline I spared the queen, and they ended up helping in the development of the Crucible, not only that but their damn good engineers... of course in the end it didn't really matter anyways."

Jane nodded "Ya, but I can see your point." She said, "So we're agreed we're gonna let the queen live when we get to that point?"

"Agreed." John said with a nod.

"Say John," Jane asked, "How did you save the Beacon exactly?"

"I sent it a message through my Omni-Tool using a program I created." He answered, "I made it while I was on the Normandy, before I was sent down to Eden Prime. The message pretty much told the Beacon not to self-detonate, which is what Saren programmed it to do."

"Ah, that makes sense." Jane said with a nod. "At least now once they manage to understand it, the Council will have to believe us when we reveal the Reaper's existence."

John sighed "I'm afraid its not gonna be that easy," he said, "You saw what was in that thing, we could barley make a thing out of it, even with the Cipher we got on Feros. And like Liara said, if we didn't have as strong of a will as we have, our minds would be destroyed. What says the council would make any sense out of it." He sighed again, "They won't believe us unless we present them with cold hard evidence that they exist, just like with Saren, they won't believe it until they see/hear it."

Jane sighed "Ya, your probably right..." she said as she lied down in the bed "Why is it that every councilor, aside from Anderson of course when he gets the Job, have a stick so far up their ass they can't see straight?" John chuckled a bit "True right there." he said as he sat next to her.

"Umm...John? What are you doing?" Jane asked, and John just grinned "What? I can't sleep with my Wife?" He said, and Jane's eyes widened, and her face grew a bit pink.

"W-We're not really married!" She said in protest, "We're only in this situation because _you _told everyone else I was your wife!"

"And, I plan on living up to that promise." John said with a grin, "No woman has been able to resist my charm even _before _I got sent back. Liara, Miranda, and Ashley are just three examples, not to mention I know Tali has a crush on me, Samara is at least interested, then theirs Jack and Kasumi...I'm saving the whole freaking galaxy, I think I am entitled to a Harem."

_**(RebukeX7 Wrote this scene)**_

Jane looked at her counterpart in disbelief before she suddenly stood up with a determined expression.

"Damn straight I am!" Jane roared causing John to look at her in confusion. "Liara, Samera, Samantha why the hell didn't i think of this before?" She was pacing now as she continued her rant. John set aside All plans of glorified masturbation aside and remembered that the woman in front of him WAS him. He also got a chill down his spine as he realized that she was also the closest thing to an evil twin he had.

"Now hold on a second it was my idea and i got here first i won't have you cock block me." John said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

**(RENEGADE! ACTION!)**

A flash of red shinned through Jane's Irises as she glared and whipped out her pistol and pointed at John.

"I have done just as much as you and have seen and done worse things than you, if either one of us is entitled to one its me."

**(_Paragon Action_)**

John quickly grabbed her gun and tossed on to the bed.

"Damn it why couldn't you be straight?" John asked rhetorically as he face palmed.

"Why can't you be gay? Cortez is lonely and could use some company." Jane countered making John glare at her.

"Don't even joke like that. Anyway I have an idea, and I'm going to get you back for pointing a gun at me by the way, Why don't we share?" John offered making Jane look at him skeptically.

"SO much wrong with that-"

"-Were arguing about making a harem." John interrupter her in disbelief Jane pointedly ignored him and continued.

"First off, Why?"

"Well one if we're the same person then we better learn to find a way to coexist before you go all scary red-eyed bitch on me. And secondly don't you think its only fair?" John asked as he tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if were asking them to share we might as well do it too."

"Oh my god you are such a boy scout!" Jane groaned

"And you're a bitch."

"hell yeah I am! You think you've seen anything yet you should have seen me on MY journey to stop the reapers. At first I was a condenscending bitch, then after Cerberus I was a badass bitch, and finally I think something snapped when the reapers came and I became a psychopathic bitch." Somthing in that last statement rubbed John the wrong way.

"Err psychopathic?"

"Yup!" Jane nodded with a smile that seemed too wide for a sane person. "But don't worry I regained most of my marbles..."

"_Most!"_ John nearly shouted with wide eyes.

"Details, details...anyway back to the problem at hand you are also forgetting that because of your dumb ass were married won't people question why we are being unfaithful to each other not and not even living even a mile apart?" John shrugged.

"We never said we were exclusive..."

"That's fucked up isn't that the entire point of marriage?" Jane quirked an eyebrow at John.

"It's a fucked up marriage."

"...point." Jane conceded with a sigh. "Doesn't it bother you that I'm basically your sister?" At this John laughed loudly.

"Please bitch, this is masturbation at its finest if anything." Jane looked at John with wide eyes.

"Should I be concerned that you were thinking about getting in your own pants?"

"Should I be concerned that you weren't?" John retorted without missing beat. This time Jane let out a growl of frustration.

"Damn it you are the ONLY one that can beat me in a verbal battle!"

"No shit, I am Commander Shepard please remember that." John said nonchalantly as he waved a hand at her.

"I am too!"

"Not important."

"Fuck you!"

"I plan too." John said seriously. Before Jane could lung for her gun she remembered something important from the conversation.

"Wait what did you mean that I have red eyes?" Jane question as John scratched his chin.

"Well when you got pissed they glowed red for a bit, so I'm guessing that your Lazurus project stuck with you. I'm guessing that I'm normal again because I got here first and became on with this Shepard's body." John answered and then had to suppress a chill as Jane's 'I am a psycho bitch' smiles spread over her face.

"Hell yes!"

"Why are you so happy now?" John asked thrown off by her change in demeanor.

"Not only can I intimidate people with my pissed off glare, but this means that you HAVE to be the one who get's spaced!" John paled as he looked at the red-haired woman.

"Explain!"

"Yes commander!" Jane saluted as she seemed WAY too happy to not be in charge. "Simple *Giggle* if I go and they already find the Operation inside my body then they will ask too many questions, but if YOU go nothing will change." Jane continued laughing as John glared and through back his head.

"FUUUUU-"

**Achievement Unlocked: You got Served **

**Jane Shepard's level increased to 10**

**Jane Shepard has gained +10,000 Credits  
**

**(_Thanks Rebuke for the hand!_)  
**

**~With Jorn~**

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Jorn laughed as he watched the events unfold "Oh my god, well played Jane, well played." He then pulled down a chalkboard, and scratched a tally mark under Jane's name, there were currently two tallies for Jane (One for just now, and one from the council meeting) while John had another two (One for when he saved the Beacon, another from when he convinced the others Jane was his wife.) "Best step it up John, she's gaining on you!"

**~Back on the Normandy, Later~**

After getting over the fact that he was going to have to die _again,_ John got word from Joker that they were almost at Therum, where Liara's dig site was located. He had already selected the team he would send down, which would be himself, Garrus, Ashley, and Wrex. He _was _going to take Jane...but after that conversation they had, he needed some time away from her.

As the team boarded the Mako, Wrex was the first to notice the new weapon John had carried in "Shepard, what's that?" He asked, pointing at the massive weapon in his hands.

John just grinned "A little something I bought at Jorn's." he said, "I was originally going to save it...but after that little talk I had with Jane, I need some stress relief, and using this on some unlucky punks is just what the Doctor ordered."

Wrex looked at the gun, and nodded "Looks like it could pull off a lot of damage," he said before grinning "Can't wait to see what if can do."

"Don't worry, you will." John said as he got behind the Controls of the Mako as the cargo bay doors opened.

Soon the Mako was in free fall, and it hit the ground with a satisfying 'jolt' as it skid to a halt. "Alright, let's go!" He shouted as he punched the IFV's speed to max and drove forward.

**~A short while later~**

'_God I missed how fun this was,_' John thought as he rammed the Mako into a Geth Armature, causing the walker to loose its balance and fall to the ground, and was soon finished off by a few shots from the Mass Accelerators.

A Geth Juggernaut opened fire from the side, but Shepard just turned the the Coaxial Machine Gun and tore it to shreds as he sped the Mako forward towards the Dig Site.

"I LOVE Driving this thing!" John cheered as he drove over a few more Geth Troopers, crushing them under the Mako's tires.

"Same here," Ashley said as she grinned at the destruction caused by the Commander, "I wish Jane were here though, she'd probably love this too."

John shivered a bit "Maybe not..." he muttered to himself. Not to long after, they came to the point where they had to disembark the Mako, and make the rest of the journey on foot.

Soon, they found themselves at the entrance of the Dig Site, however a few Geth Drop Pods came from the sky, and deployed a handful of Geth Snipers and Shock Troopers, along with a Geth Armature.

"Oh Fuck!" Garrus said, but John just grinned "Well, time to bring out the big guns." He said, as he hefted the black weapon he had brought with him.

"Shepard, what is that?" Ashley asked, and John just grinned more.

"This, my dear sweet Ashley (Que blush from Ashley) is none other than the M-490 Blackstorm projector," He said as he aimed, and a black orb appeared in the barrel "Or as I like to call it, the Black Hole Gun."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, he released the trigger and the sphere launched forward, its gravitational pull dragging the Geth inside it, including the Armature, and when all of the Geth Troopers were absorbed, the sphere disappeared.

**Achievement Unlocked: The bigger they are... (Kill numerous enemies with a heavy weapon)**

**John Shepard has increased to level 10  
**

**John Shepard has gained +5,500 Credits  
**

John grinned again seeing the results as he hefted the Blackstorm on his shoulder, and looked at his comrade's faces, which were priceless. Ashley and Garrus's jaws had dropped, while Wrex just eyed the weapon like a basket of candy.

"Well, what are you staring at?" John asked, snapping them out of their daze "Come on, we gotta find Liara, and we ain't getting paid by the hour here!"

After gaining access to the ruins, they descended down the cylindrical hallway down to where they would find Liara. After blasting through a few more Geth, and going down an elevator which broke nearing the bottom, they soon managed to find Liara, behind the blue force field being suspended in mid air.

"C-Can you hear me out there?" She called out, "I-I'm trapped! I Need Help!"

"Dr. T'soni I presume?" John asked, and the Asari nodded. "Y-Yes, that's me." She said, "Listen, this thing is some sort of Prothean Security Device. I can't move so I need your help, alright?"

"Don't worry beautiful, we'll get you out." John said, and Liara looked a bit embarrassed at the complement. "Just hand in there, and we'll find a way in."

"R-Right, please do hurry!" She said.

**~Shortly later~**

"Whoa that was fast," Liara said as the barrier restraining her dropped and she turned to face her rescuers "But, how did you get in?"

"Laser Drill." John answered simply with a shrug.

"Ah...that explained the explosion." She said, "Come on, we need to get out of here! There is an elevator behind us, it should still be working." John nodded, and the group gathered around in the elevator "I still don't understand," Liara said, "Why would the Geth come after me? Is my Moth-Benezia somehow involved?"

"Saren is looking for the Conduit, your a Prothean Expert." Ashley said, "He probably wants you to help him find it."

"The conduit?" the Asari asked. "I don't know-"

Her sentence was cut off by a massive rumbling. The whole room shook for a second. "What the hell was that?" Ashley yelped.

"These ruins are not stable." Liara explained. "That mining laser must've triggered a volcanic eruption."

"Wait, volcanic eruption?" Garrus asked. "You mean, we've been in a _volcano _this entire time?"

"Yes. You didn't know?" Liara asked.

There was a long, awkward pause. "SHIT!" John shouted, breaking the silence as he turned on the Comm "JOKER, GET THE _NORMANDY _HERE NOW!"

"Aye aye Commander. Secure and away. ETA 2 minutes." Joker acknowledged before signing off.

_'Shit shit shit shit SHIT!' _John thought, '_How the Fuck did I forget about the FUCKING VOLCANO!_'

"It's gonna be tight..." Garrus commented in a worried tone as the elevator began to ascend.

When the elevator stop on the top floor. The squad was greeted by a squad of four Geth shock troopers, and a black-crested Krogan standing in the middle with two troopers flanking each side. The Geth pointed their guns at the group while the Krogan smiled triumphantly. Needless to say, this was a complication.

"Surrender." the Krogan ordered. "Or don't. That would be more fun."

"In case you haven't noticed, this place is FALLING! APART!" John shouted.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Wrex asked.

"I was just about to say that," The Korgan Battlemaster said. "Thanks for taking care of those energy fields, give us the Doctor, now."

"Whatever it is you want, you are _not _getting it from me!" Liara shouted in defiance, and John grinned "You heard it from her," he said, "She'll be staying with us, thanks though."

"Not an option," the Krogan said, "Saren wants her, and Saren always gets what he wants."

"Ya, because he's a bitch like that," John said with a yawn, "Can we skip all of this, and get to the ass-kicking part?"

The Krogan chuckled "Kill them, spare the Asari if you can." He said, "If not doesn't matter."

Then, the battle kicked off with the group taking cover wherever they can while the Geth and Krogan opened fire. Liara used her Biotics to throw a Geth Shocktrooper flying to the other side of the room, smashing it against the wall. Wrex meanwhile charged forward with his Shotgun, opening fire on the Krogan Battlemaster engaging him in one-on-one combat.

Garrus took out his own Sniper Rifle, and fired at the head of a Geth Shocktrooper, blasting it off, however since the Geth's internal systems were still in tact, it didn't go down, but now blind it was firing everywhere at random, so Garrus fired a second shot in its Torso, taking it out for good.

While Ashley provided cover for Liara, John jumped over his cover, Shotgun drawn, and charged at the remaining two Geth Shocktroopers. The first shot completely destroyed the first unit, while the second one turned around to open fire, only to be destroyed by a second shot from his Shotgun.

It was at that moment Wrex finished off the Krogan with a shot of his Claymore Shotgun clean into the skull of the Battlemaster, killing him as he fell to the floor. Spending to time to celibrate just yet, they began to run towards the exit. They were running because the tremors were getting worse and now large chunks of rock were falling from the ceiling.

The squad eventually made their way up the shaft and back out into the science camp, just as a billow of hot smoke reached out behind them, as if cursing them for getting away. John and the rest of the squad looked up and saw that the _Normandy _had been there since they first emerged and was now lowering itself closer to the ground. The cargo bay doors, which lead into the garage, opened up and several _Normandy _servicemen hopped out to help secure the area. With the VIP in safe custody, John gave the signal for all units to withdraw back into the ship and move out. Now that the area was volcanically active, they had to get out, ASAP.

A point that came across rather nicely as the ship attempted takeoff. A hilltop exploded with angry sulfur that just missed hitting the _Normandy's _hull. Joker swore as he swerved the ship out of the way. He leveled out and resumed course as the eruption continued behind them, lava gushing out of every hill and coating the land in fire.

**Achievement Unlocked: Knowledge is Power! (Save Liara from the Geth)**

**New Character unlocked: Liara T'Soni, she may now be selected for your party. **

**John Shepard has gained +2,500 Credits  
**

**~Later, Comm Room~**

"Too Close Commander!" Joker said on the Radio as the members of John and Jane's party gathered around. "Ten more Minutes and we'd be swimming in molting sulfer! The _Normandy _wasn't made to land in exploding Volcanos! They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull! Just for future reference."

"We almost died out there, and your pilot is making _Jokes?_" Liara asked, incredulously. John just shrugged "Its his way of copping with it." He said, "Guess you can just call it a Human Thing. Besides, he saved our asses back there, I think he's earned his right for a couple of bad Jokes."

"You do realize the Comm is still open, right commander?" Joker asked.

"We Know!" John and Jane both said, and Joker just sighed as he closed the comm.

"I see." she said with a nod. "It must be a Human thing."

"I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Chief." Liara confessed. "But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano. Those Geth would've killed me."

"What did the Geth want with you?" Kaidan asked. "Do you know something about the conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my REAL area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years of my life trying to find out what happened to them."

"Fifty?" Ashley asked. "How old are you exactly?"

Liara looked downwards, as though out of shame. "I...I hate to admit this." she replied. "But I am only 106."

"Damn!" Ashely quickly blurted out. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours. But among the Asari, I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans." Liara explained.

"Well, when the Protheans vanished, they left remarkably little evidence behind. Almost...too little." Liara began. "This may sound crazy, but it is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"I have been working on this for fifty years." Liara emphasized. "I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually, subtle patterns start to emerge. Patterns that hint at the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else. I can not point to one specific thing to prove my case. It is more a feeling derived from a half-century of dedicated research. But I know I'm right. And eventually, I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans. This cycle has repeated itself many times over."

"What exactly is this cycle you keep going on about?" Kaiden asked.

"The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements; the mass relays and the Ctiadel, are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"I've got my own Theory that I plan to prove soon." John said, "Have you ever heard of the Reapers?"

Liara looked confused. "Reapers? What do you mean?"

"According to a recently scavenged Geth memory core, the Reapers are sentient machines that wiped out the Protheans. The Geth view them as gods, and they think that something called the conduit is the key to bringing them back. We think it's some kind of Prothean super weapon." He said.

"A rogue spectre by the name of Saren Arterius is leading the Geth in their search for the conduit." Kaidan further elaborated. "Our mission is to find it before he does. He must've sent the Geth after you, thinking you might know where to find it."

"I see." Liara replied. "Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the conduit. As for the Reapers, they sound like a fallacy invented by Saren to rally the Geth."

"That's what I thought at first." John replied. "But there was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime, a Human colony world that was recently attacked by Saren and his Geth. It burned a vision into my brain. It was about machines, I assume the Reapers, killing organics, I assume the Protheans. I'm still trying to sort it out."

"Visons? Yes...that does make sense." Liara said with a nod. "The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder Saren attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon, even a badly damaged one, is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused; unclear. I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed."

"Why thank you," John said with a grin, causing Liara's cheeks to darken a few shades and Jane to groan.

"So, you don't really know anything about the conduit?" Kaidan asked to clarify.

"No. I know it has something to do with the Prothean extinction, but outside of that, I know nothing." Liara replied.

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture," John said, "But I think we'll be a lot better off with you by our side. Besides, we could use a Prothean Expert in our mission."

"Thank you, commander." Liara said standing up, "I cannot think of a safer place to be than on your ship."

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts." Wrex added.

John smiled "Good to have you on the team, Liara." He said.

**Liara Arc completed, continue to Noveria Arc? YES!  
**

**AN: And there we go! Another chapter down, and now to answer the reviews from last chapter.  
**

**Death77: Don't worry, I will.  
**

**Guest: Alright, its a secret...for now...  
**

**Alith Anar: Ya, but the only part I actually copied from that is the VERY very beginning of Chapter 1, the rest I wrote by myself, or with Rebuke's help.**

**~117Jorn~  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bug Savior

**AN: I don't own Mass Effect Damnit, god I wish I did though. **

Once they had rescued Liara, John told Joker to set a course for Noveria as part of their next mission. John meanwhile was heading down to the hanger bay to speak with Ashley. When the doors opened and he stepped out, before he could speak with her, the Normandy Requisitions Officer stepped towards him "Commander, sir?" He asked, "I have a message for you."

John rose an eyebrow at that "I thought you were the Requisition Officer, not a messenger boy." He said.

"I am sir, but this message comes from the guy who sells me the stuff I sell the crew." He said, as he picked up a large package, and a note on top of it. "He said that you'll need these, and...he also told me to tell you he said 'Eye Have You'."

When John heard that line, his eyes widened a bit as he accepted the package and note. On the front of the note, it said '_To: John and Jane. From: You know who (No, not Fucking Voldemort)_'

Deciding that it would be best to read the note and whatever was in the package with Jane, he put them next to the elevator before approaching Ashley, who heard the commander approaching, turned to face him "Commander...can we have a minute to talk?" She asked.

John sighed, "Let me guess: Your concerned about Wrex, Garrus, Tali, and Liara, aren't you?" He asked, and Ashley blinked in surprise.

"How did you...?" She asked, and John shrugged "I'm good when it comes to telling what's on someone's mind." He said, "So, let's hear it."

Ashley stared at him for a moment longer before she sighed "Its just...should they really have full access to the ship?" She asked.

"They may not be part of the Alliance Chief, but we're on the same side." John said. "Garrus wants to take Saren down as much as we do, Wrex is here just for the action and has no reason to join Saren,Tali is doing more help than harm in engineering, and Liara...well, I honestly don't think she could be a threat to us."

"I know sir but..." Ashley said, "This is _the _most advance ship in the alliance fleet, should we really be letting them poke around vital systems like shields, and weapons?"

John sighed, "Listen Ashley," he said, "I can understand why you don't trust aliens, but you need to know that Humanity can't do this thing on its own. If Saren, or someone else, manages to bring back the Reapers, do you honestly think Humanity can do it alone? We need alliances with people other races. If theirs one thing I've learned in my experiences, is that when you stand up for something, you should never do it alone."

"I'm not saying to turn down allies," Ashley said, "I'm just saying we shouldn't put everything on them staying allies."

"Trust is a two-way street, Ashley." John said, "If we can't trust our allies, or soon to be allies, how can we expect them to trust us?"

"That maybe..." Ashley said, "But if the Council, as honorable as they seem, get backed into a corner, they _will _abandon us."

"Unless we prove to them we're not worth abandoning." John added, "Anyways, back on Topic, just bare with them for now. Who knows? Eventually, you might see them in different light."

Ashley sighed at that "I understand...but, your the commander here." She said, "You say Jump, I ask how high. You ask me to kiss an Asari, I ask which cheek."

John chuckled "I don't tend to bring out the rank structure very often." He said before grinning "Though...about the 'Kiss and Asari' thing...where did that come from?"

The Alliance Marine's face reddened as she turned away "N-Nothing," she said, "Anyways, I got work to get done, see you commander."

John, while Chucking to himself, nodded as he turned back, picked up his package sent by 'you know who' and headed up the elevator.

**~In John and Jane's quarters~**

"So, Jorn sent us this?" Jane asked as John showed him the package, with the letter in his hand.

He nodded "Ya, it must be important." He said as he opened the letter, and began to read its contents.

_John, Jane._

_I know you guys are going to Noveria to confront Benezia and the Rachni. I'm glad you two decided to spare the Rachni, but THE most important thing about this mission is that Benezia DOES NOT die, your gonna need her help, trust me.  
_

_You know that healing her after the battle isn't the hard part, its afterwards with Sovereign's Indoctrination. Luckly, I have just what you need. Inside the package, you'll find a pack of yellow pills. These pills are pills that will completely cut off the Indoctrinating effects of a person's mind, and return them to what they were before they were Indoctrinated. Give one to Benezia after you defeat her, and she's good to go.  
_

_Once you do that, call me on the number on that card I gave you, and I'll take care of the rest. Trust me.  
_

_Jorn.  
_

_P.S: Also, for you Jane, I got a little surprise for you. Inside the package is a weapon I think you'll enjoy.  
_

Jane blinked as she read the message, and she opened the box and, sure enough, the pills were inside. But she then grinned at what else was inside "Sweeet." She said as she picked up the M-12 Locust Sub-machine Gun inside as well "The one weapon I love just as much as the Black Widow. Thank. You. Jorn."

John shivered a bit, before he asked "What do you think he means by He'll take care of the rest once we call him afterwards?" He asked, and Jane shrugged "Don't know," she said before standing up with the Locust in hand, "But I'm gonna go to the hanger, and test this baby out!" Jane said with a grin as she left the room, leaving behind a sighing Shepard.

**~Later, Noveria~**

"Approach Control, this is the SSV _Normandy,_" Joker said on the Comm, "Requesting a Vector and a berth."

"Normandy, _your arrival was unscheduled._" Came the reply from Noveria's Control Tower. "_Our defense grid is armed and tracking you, please state your business._"

"Citadel Business," Joker replied a bit irritated, "We have a Council Spectre on board."

There was a short pause "_Landing access approved Normandy,_" Came the reply. "_Be advised we will be confirming identification on arrival. If Identification cannot be confirmed, your vessel will be impounded._" And then they got off the Comm.

"What a fun bunch," Joker said sarcastically "I think I'll take my next lead here!"

John just chuckled a bit at that as the _Normandy _docked with Port Hanshan. When the ship came to a gentle halt, John, Jane, Tali, Ashley, Nirali and Liara stepped off onto the station. As they continued forward, they soon were stopped by three ERCS Guards.

"Stop right there, that's far enough." The woman in the front said.

"Can I...help you?" John asked, calmly.

"This is an unscheduled arrival." Maeko Matsuo said, "I need your credentials."

"Myself and Jane here are Spectres." John answered, before he could continue the blond-haired woman standing next to Maeko snorted "load of horse crap." She muttered, "Theirs no Human Spectres, let alone two."

John and his team just looked at her like she was an idiot "Have you _not _been paying attention to the news recently?" Ashley asked Incrediously. "It was all over the news!"

"We will need to confirm that," Maeko said, "But first I must ask you to relieve your firearms-"

**(RENEGADE ACTION!)**

Jane's eyes narrowed as she drew out her Locust SMG, aiming right at the woman "Take away my weapons, I'll take off your head." She growled out, as the others drew out their weapons, and Liara activating her Biotics, while the ERCS guards aside from Maeko, drew their weapons.

"I wouldn't recommend pissing Jane off, Ma'am." Ashley warned and advised. "Trust me, the last people who did didn't live for long."

"_Captain Matsuo, Stand down!_" A voice on the intercom said, "_We confirmed their identity, Spectres are authorized to carry Weapons here, Captain._"

Maeko nodded before turning to the group ahead of her "You may proceed." She said, "I hope the rest of your stay will be less confrontational." The others lowered their weapons "Parasini-san will see you upstairs."

The others nodded as they walked pas the guards, but not before Jane sent a smug look at the blond haired girl's face, causing her to glare at her, not that she cared.

As they walked up the stairs, they soon came to the front desk where an African American woman wearing a red dress was standing there "Sorry about the little incident at the docking bay," she said, "I am Gianna Parasini."

"Your guards could learn to cool off..." Jane muttered under her breath.

"Not now Jane," John said with a sigh, "Thanks for the help." he said to the woman.

"Your welcome," she said "You understand our security chief was only doing her Job. One of my duties is the orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

"Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?" John asked.

"Unusual?" Gianna asked, "Well, an Asari Matriarch passed through here not to long ago, Lady Benezia."

At the mention of her name, Liara's eyes widened in fear as her body tensed up. John and Jane noticed this, but they continued speaking with the woman before them. "Do you know where we can find her?" Jane asked.

"Lady Benezia left for the Peak 15 Research lab a few days ago," She said, "To the best of my knowledge, she is still there."

Liara tensed up even more at that, however she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see it was actually Jane, who was managing to give her something of a reassuring smile.

The Asari managed to smile back a bit, and calmed down as John confirmed who they had to go to in order to get clearance to leave and find Benezia, Anoleis.

When they left, Liara turned to face John "I...I assume you want to ask me questions about...about Benezia." She asked, knowing what the answer would be, or so she thought.

"No, I don't." John said, surprising her. "Your not Benezia, your Liara. You may be her daughter, but it doesn't mean you are like her. All I want you to do, is do your Job, and help me in this mission."

Liara blinked a bit before she smiled a bit "T-Thank you Commander." She said, and John just grinned "Don't worry, and just call me John." He said as they turned to leave.

**~Later, Anoleis's office~**

John and Jane walked into Anoleis's office with others, as the Salarian was sitting on the opposite side of the desk. "You will excuse me if I don't stand up," The Salarain said, "I have no time to entertain refugees from that blight called Earth."

Jane's eyes narrowed as she was about to make a retort before John stopped her, "Do you do business with Saren?" He asked.

"Agent Saren?" Anoleis asked, looking up from his computer "One of your Spectre Compatriots? He is a major investor in Binary Helix Corperation, which is one of Noveria's backers."

"Is Binary Helix developing weapons for him?" John asked.

"Its possible, given his interests." Anoleis said, "What our clients do in their labs is their business."

"We need to get to Peak 15." John said, but Anoleis shook his head. "I am sorry," he said, "But a blizzard has grounded all shuttles, and surface access has been cut off."

John's eyes narrowed "We need immediate access to Peak 15," he said, "Citadel Council business."

"Like I said, all route are cut off-" Anoleis said, before a certain red-head cut him off.

**(RENEGADE ACTION!)**

Jane growled as she once again drew out her Locust SMG, and pointed it at Anoleis "Listen you bug-eyed asshole," she hissed, "We are Spectres, and we don't need your Authorization to do _anything!_"

Anoleis panicked, he was about to go for the silent alarm before Jane reached out and grabbed him by the neck. "Now, let me make this simple for you," She growled, pointing the gun at his head "You _will _get us the access we need, we are hunting a _Rogue Spectre_ and anyone who associates with him, and the council wants them dead or alive." Her grip tightened around both her gun and his neck "If you don't give us the access we want, then I might come under the assumption that you could be another _associate _of Saren, and you wouldn't want that, right? In order to further motivate you, let me remind you of two things." She pressed the Locust's barrel between his two black eyes "I have a gun," she then clicked a button "And now the Safety is off."

With his eyes wide, Anoleis nodded his head as quickly as he could "A-Alright, alright!" he croaked out, "You have clearance, just-just don't kill me."

_'Well, I think it's safe to assume that Jane got things done fast in her universe.'_John thought with wide eyes as Ashley shook her head in disbelief.

"H-how, exactly did you meet her Commander?" Ashley stuttered out as John glanced at her.

"Long story."

**~Later, in the hanger bay~**

John and his team entered the hanger bay, now with all of the clearance they need. However not to long before they stepped inside the hanger, they were soon confronted by a few Geth Destroyers and Hoppers.

"Tali! Grizzly Turret, NOW!" John shouted as Tali nodded as she dashed for the turret of the parked M29 Grizzly IFV, quickly hacking through it and hopped inside. Within a few short seconds, the Grizzly's machine gun tore through the Geth Forces like they were nothing.

"Well...that was easy." Ashley said, as they approached the Mako "But I don't know if we can all fit in the Mako, we may have to-"

"Ahem," Jane said, and the others looked at her as she pointed at the Grizzly, that Tali was still in as she activated its full engines, honking its horn.

When he saw this, John just looked at his wife...and grinned.

**~Later, at Peak 15~**

Two Geth Shocktroopers stood outside the main entrance to Peak 15, guarding it along with two heavy turrets and a Geth Armature.

However, then their sensors 'heard' something approaching. The Shocktrooper's flashlight eyes blinked once, where could the sound be coming from? No one would be crazy enough to drive a vehicle through the blizzard.

However, their estimate was proven wrong as a M29 Grizzly IFV, along with an M35 Mako charged forward after making a sharp turn. The Grizzly fired off its main cannon twice, destroying the two turrets with ease, while the Mako opened fire on the Armature, destroying it soon after. The two Geth Shocktroopers opened fire, but their fire did little to stop the mechanical beats as the Grizzly ran them over.

Behind the controls of the Grizzly, Tali just grinned behind her visor "EAT THIS YOU BOSHTETS!" She shouted, as she put the Grizzly into full throttle, and rammed it through the main gate, surprising the hell out of the Krogans and Geth who were inside the hanger bay.

Once they entered, the hatches for the two vehicles opened, and John, Jane, Kaiden, Ashley, Liara, Wrex, Garrus, and Nirali jumped out of the vehicles, while Tali stayed in the Grizzly, and Jenkins stayed in the Mako, both firing their respective vehicles cannons.

As the enemy forces began to return fire, the battle began between them as Garrus sniped target after target with Jane, Liara and Kaiden using their biotics against Geth Troopers, while Nirali, John, and Wrex charged forward, destroying anything in between their way.

The battle didn't last to long, and soon the hanger was littered with the corpses of destroyed Geth parts and Krogan Bodies. "Now _that _was fun!" Wrex said with a grin that could split his face in half.

**Achievement Unlocked: Blitzkrieg Warfare! (Storm Peak 15 with Vehicles)**

**John and Jane Shepard have gained 35,000 Credits  
**

**John and Jane have increased to level 20.  
**

"That it was, Wrex." Jane said with her own grin, while Tali and Jenkins left their vehicles. "So, where to now?"

"Now, we head up." John said, and the others nodded as they headed upstairs and into the first elevator.

After traveling up the elevator, they came across a snow-covered room with a handful of Geth inside, however Jane and John both knew that those were the least of their worries after they took them out.

The group heard an insect-like noise coming from above, and they looked just in time to see a small swarm of Rachni Warriors charge into the room.

The team wasted no time, and drew out their weapons as they opened up upon them like a firing line, tearing apart the Rachni as they advanced.

"What the hell were those?" Kaiden shouted once they were all dead, as he poked one with the tip of his rifle.

"Xenobiology is not my field," Liara said, "Perhaps someone in the labs might now what's going on."

After traveling up another elevator, they soon found themselves inside the control room for the station's V.I Terminal Mira. John had Tali enter the mainframe, and repair the V.I.

"It looks like you are trying to restore this facility," the glowing red woman said, "Would you like help?"

"This must be the V.I that runs this place." Jenkins said.

"This system is monitored to respond to the name Mira." She said, "May I have your name?"

"Commander John Shepard of the Spectres." John answered.

"One moment...council authority confirmed." Mira said, "You are entitled to secure access to all systems. Please note that queries regarding corporate secrets require privileged access. Privileged access is only attainable through Binary Helix executives."

"We need to get to find Matriarch Benezia," John said, "I assume that she's in the Rift Station subsidiary labs?"

"Yes, Lady Benezia is inside the subsidiary labs." Mira said. "User Alert: The Tramlines are currently inoperable. Repairs to the fuel lines and landlines are required."

John sighed as he turned to his team "Alright, we split up." He said, "Jane? You take Garrus, Jenkins, and Tali to the Reactor Chamber, get the Reactor working. I'll take Ashley, Nirali, and Wrex to repair the landlines."

They nodded, as they left to do their assigned tasks.

**~After making the repairs (Since I'm to lazy to write about how EASY they are)~**

After making the repairs, and clearing out the Decontamination chamber, the group soon entered the Tram system, which began to take them to Rift Station. Upon arrival, John, Jane, Ashley and Liara went up the first elevator while the others waited for the Hot Labs to open.

When they reached the top floor, they were soon greeted by a group of armed guards, lead by a man wearing white armor. "Stand down," The man said upon seeing them, and they lowered their weapons as they approached. "Sorry, we couldn't be sure what was on that Tram."

"Those _things _can use tram controls?" Ashley asked, shocked, but the man just shrugged. "Hell if I know," he said "But I'm not assuming anything." He then sighed "Listen, you're human, so that's enough for me not to shoot you, but I'd like to know who you are."

"I'm Commander John Shepard," He said before pointing to Jane "And that's my wife Jane, we're both Spectres."

The man blinked "Hu...I'll never look a heavily armed horse in the mouth..." he said. "Anyways, my name is Captain Ventralis, The Aliens you've been fighting overran the Hot Labs last week, only Han Olar got out...and he ain't all there anymore. Next thing we knew the bastards were clawing into my command post...we had a lot more staff back then. The board sent an Asari Matriarch to clean up the mess, and she went into the Hot Labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

"We need to get into the Hot Labs," John said. "You know a way?"

"Uhh, ya, here." He said as he handed John a pass card "There's an elevator near the trams, this card should let you in."

"Thanks," John said accepting the card. "We've got work to do."

"Ya, we all got-" Ventralis was about to say before they heard clawing sounds "Ah, shit! Man the Perimeter!"

John and his team turned around, just in time to see two Rachni Soldiers pop out from the ceiling. They took cover to avoid being shot by the poison that they shot their way, and returned fire. The two Rachni were quickly killed by their combined fire.

Ventralis sighed "Thanks for the hand," he said, "Every few hours another group comes up the tram tunnel. Its actually been better ever since we locked the elevator. I don't understand why they keep throwing themselves at us, even animals know not to stick their nose into where it hurts."

"We'll help however we can," John said, before he and the others turned to leave, and went down the elevator.

"We should have killed that guy," Jane said on the private comm channel she had set up with John "We know he's going to betray us!"

"We'll worry about that when it comes up," John replied. "For now, let's just worry about the Rachni."

**~Since we all know what happened, and to save time, I'm just gonna skip to the Benezia Boss Fight.~**

After dealing with Ventralis, and the Rogue Rachni, John and his team soon found themselves in the chamber where the Rachni Queen was being held. And standing not to far from it, was none other than Benezia.

"You do not know the privilege of being a Mother," The Matriarch said, "There is power in creation. To shape a life, and turn it into happiness or despair..." she then turned towards the Queen "Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

She then turned to face them, she eyed Liara who seemed to shrink under her gaze "I will not be moved by sympathy." She said, "No matter who you bring to this confrontation."

"Liara is here because she wants to be," John said stepping forward "Not because I ordered her to."

"Indeed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "What have you told them about me, Liara?"

"W-What could I say Mother?" Liara asked, "That your insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia just shook her head before she redirected her attention at John "Have you ever faced an Asari Commando before?" She asked, "Few humans have."

"Your willing to kill your own daughter?" Jane asked with narrowed eyes, "Some people may call be crazy, but even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her." Benezia said, before she began her attack by locking the others into a Stasis field. Then she summoned two Asari Commandos who moved by her side, and began their attack.

Jane was the first to break out of Stasis, and she immidatly drew out her Locust and fired a few rounds at the Commandos. Though it did little against their shields, it distracted them long enough for the others to snap out of their stasis and return fire. Benezia then used her Biotics again, and summoned up additional Commandos and a few Geth Troopers who quickly entered the battle.

Wrex hopped from around his cover, and charged at the first two Commando's, shouting his war cry as he fired his Shotgun. Garrus meanwhile took out his assault rifle and opened fire as well.

John meanwhile drew out his pistol, and fired a few shots into a Geth Trooper, all shots hitting it dead square into its torso destroying it. He then ducked under a Biotic Blast from an Asari Commando, and with his left hand he picked up his Assault Rifle and opened fire on the Asari, taking down its shields while Tali finished it off with a Shotgun blast.

Benezia then used one last biotic, as more Geth Troopers filled the room, but the others could see that she was slowly becoming exhausted from using her powers so much. '_Perfect,_' John thought with a grin as he signalled Jenkins and Nirali to attack the next batch of Geth Troopers with Jane, their weapons tearing them apart.

In just a few minutes, the last Geth trooper and Asari Commando was dead, and the group soon approached Benezia in her weakened state.

"This isn't over..." Benezia muttered, "Saren is unstoppable, My mind is filled with his light...everything is clear."

"The Rachni certainly don't seem to agree with you, why should we?" Jane asked, before smirking "Or maybe...is that Sovereign speaking?"

Benezia's eyes widened, while the others had a confused look and John just looked at his wife in surprise "H-How do you...?" She asked, before Jane cut her off.

"That's not important right now," Jane said as she walked forward, "What is important is that you fight off His and Saren's indoctrination. You sealed a part of your mind away from their indoctrination, right? Use it!"

The others, aside from John and Benezia, were continuing to become more confused until Benezia's eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened, Liara's eyes widened a bit. Her eyes no longer contained that hate that seemed so foreign in her mothers eyes. Now they were calm, serine..just like she truly remembered.

"How did you know I sealed a part of my mind away before I was indoctrinated?" Benezia asked, "And how did you know about Sovereign?"

"Sovereign?" Ashley asked confused, "What are you-"

"Sovereign is that ship we saw at Eden Prime, that Dreadnaught." John elaborated. "Its posing as a Reaper Ship, but in truth Sovereign is an actual Reaper itself, left behind to ensure that the Reapers return."

The others eyes widened aside from Jane who just nodded, and Garrrus who's eyes narrowed "And how the hell do you know that?" He asked.

John sighed as he rubbed his temples before glancing at Garrus, knowing that he would need a sufficient answer for the suspicious turian. "Back on Eden prime the Beacon showed me a lot of things through its visions, you can ask Ashley for more details of the mission on Eden prime." He then reached in to his pouch and tossed a green pill to Benezia. "Take this its a special, medication i brought along just in case some of my crew were going to get indoctrinated." At the Asari's confused look he continued "It's an experimental drug that Anderson has some of the scientists in the alliance whip up, just in case the Reaper threat was real."

"You humans never cease to amaze me, but i shouldn't be surprised with short life-spans as yours it only makes sense that you would value life so dearly, and come up with a cure for many diseases..." She trailed of still looking at the pill in disbelief "...even as far-fetched as indoctrination." She ended with a chuckle before swallowing the pill.

_ 'Hope Anderson doesn't mind filling out more fake paper work...he's going to kick my ass one day.'_John thought despondently, but retained a cool outer expression. Glancing to the side he saw Jane quickly recover her stoney expression. Jane tilted he head towards him and fixed him with a stare.

_'lady's and gentlemen, Commander John Shepard...bullshitter extraordinaire'_As if reading her thoughts he returned her look with one of his own.

_'You mad at my skills?'_He gave a subtle smirk making her roll her eyes.

_ 'paragon, my ass'_ Jane snorted as she refocused her attention to the matriarch.

_'Well...that was freaky, guess i know my self too well.'_ John thought to himself as he mirrored Jane's actions. "Anyways, could you tell us what exacly Saren wanted from the Rachni aside from making an army?"

Benezia sighed "Saren sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay." he said, "Its position was lost thousands of years ago after a Star went supernova. The Rachni inhabited that sector of space, and found the Relay. Since memories can be shared between Rachni Queens through their mothers, the Queen you see before you had the information Saren needed. I took the information from the queen's mind...but I wasn't gentle."

"You can still make this right," John said, "Give us the information."

Benezia nodded "I was not myself...I should have been stronger..." she said to herself before she approached him "I transfered the data onto an OSD," she said as she handed John the device "Here."

John nodded as he accepted the data "Knowing the coordinates to the Mu Relay isn't enough," Liara said, "Do you know what Saren plans to do from there?" The Asari Matriarch shook her head "No, Saren did not tell me his destination." She said, "But you must find out quickly, I transmitted the coordinates shortly before you arrived. You _must _stop him."

"We will," The commander said, "But now we've got one thing we need to take care of." The others, minus Jane, were confused before he took a step to the side, and the Rachni Queen-controlled Asari Commando stepped past them, scaring the shit out of a few of the others as she turned around.

"This one serves as our voice." It said through the Asari, "We Cannot sing, not in these low places. Your musics are colorless."

"Obviously someone hasn't listened to skillet..." Jane muttered, as the queen continued "We Are the Mother," it said "We sing for those left behind, the children you thought silenced. We Are Rachni."

"A lot of other Rachni attacked us without warning when we got here," John said, "Why aren't you?"

"The Children we birthed were stolen from us before they could learn to sing," The Queen said, "They were lost to silence."

"We already took care of most of the other Rachni in the station," John said.

"Then, we are all that stand before you." The Queen said, "What will you sing? Will you free us, or are we to fade away once more?"

"There are acid takes right above the chamber," Garrus said, "It should be enough to-"

"We're not killing her." Both John and Jane said at the same time, surprising the others, even the Rachni-controlled Asari looked surprised.

"W-What?" Garrus asked. "Shepard, that thing is a Rachni! Those things-"

"That Rachni is an endangered species," John said, "I am not going down into history as the man who brought a whole sentient species to extinction. Besides, if this thing does have the memories of its mothers, then it has learned its lesson from the Rachni Wars."

"You...will give us a chance to compose anew?" She asked, "We will Remember. We will sing of our forgiveness to our children."

John simply nodded as he approached the control panel, and the chamber rose up before opening. The Rachni Queen looked back at the group one last time, before it escaped from the facility, the Controlled Asari dropping to the ground.

**Achievement Unlocked: Bug Friendly (Spare the Rachni Queen)**

**John and Jane Shepard have gained +1,200 Credits  
**

**John and Jane Shepard are now Level 22  
**

"Well, now that's been taken care of," Jane said as she clapped her hands "Let's hurry up and get back to the _Normandy. _Its past lunch, and damnit I'm hungry!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later, on the Normandy  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"So, what's the plan now, Commander?" Ashley asked as she and the rest of the party plus Benezia were gathered around in the Comm Room "We make way for the Mu Relay?"

"No, not yet." Jane said, "We know where the Mu Relay is, true. However, a Relay can lead us to dozens of Star Systems. We can't just go blindly running into that place without knowing where we're going."

"Jane's right," Liara said, ''We can't go in blind. We need to know more about Saren."

Ashley's eyes narrowed "And just who put _you _in charge?" She muttered, before John cut her off.

"Liara is just trying to help Williams," John said, "We're all on the same team here, just like Benezia is."

The Marine sighed "Sorry commander..." she said, and John just nodded "We're all on edge here," he said. "After what's happened this last operation, I am too. All we can do is get some rest. Dismissed."

Soon after, the others nodded and began to leave "_Noveria Report is away, Captain._" Joker's voice came through "_You want me to patch you through with the Council?_"

John and Jane nodded "Go ahead," John said, before turning to Benezia who was about to leave "Benezia, you stay." He said.

The Asari Matriarch was surprise, but nodded as she remained in the room. "_Patching you through now, Commander._" Joker said, and soon after the holographic images of the Councilors appeared.

"_Is this report accurate, Commander?_" Tevos asked, "_You found Rachni on Noveria?_"

"_And then Released the Queen!_" Sparatus shouted, "_Do you have any idea what you have done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy!_"

Neither Jane or John seemed phased by the Turian's outburst "We were not going down in history as the people who brought an entire sentient race to extinction, councilors." John said, "Besides, this queen is different. It inherited the knowledge of the queen before it in the Rachni Wars, and has learned its lesson, it understands why they were wiped out before."

"Besides," Jane added "She has something of a grudge against Saren for using her like that, _and _for trying to turn her children into mindless soldiers. She may actually help us fight the Reapers in the future."

"_And how can you be so sure?_" Valern asked, and Jane shrugged "If someone used you for their own means, wouldn't you hold a grudge against them?" She asked. "Besides, Benezia already gave us what she gained from the Queen."

"_Yes, and now we get to Benezia on your ship._" Sparatus said, "_I assume you are taking necessary security precautions?_"

"She's not our prisoner, Councilman." John said, "She was forced to do what she did, the Indoctrinating effects of Saren's ship forced her to do it against her will."

"_How can you be so sure she is telling the truth?_" Valern warned, "_She could be trying to deceive you._"

"_She has to be!_" Sparatus shouted, "_She was working with Saren, she must be imprisoned, interrogated for information, and executed!_"

"First off, she is not lying." Jane said, "I am very good at telling when someone is lying or not. Secondly: Liara herself mind-melded with her mother to see if she was withholding any information, which she was not."

"hmph. Humans so naive, you would actually fall for something like that?" Sparatus said condescendingly. John was about to calmly explain why they believed the matriarch to be innocent, when a red eyed Jane put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a firm look.

**_Paragon acti-_**

_'I got this...'_

'_Fuck...me..'_John stepped back and shook his head, confusing the councilors.

**RENEGADE! ACTION!**

**BGM: Ace attorney: Cornered**

"HOLD IT!" Jane yelled at the now shaken Turian, before he could comment on her insolence, Jane continued. "Now listen here I am sick and tired of your racist bull shit!" The councilors gaped and John facepalmed. "Now I ignored it when you tried to save your bare-faced, bare back fuck buddy, but that was only for the public now you will listen to me!"

"How dar-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not done yet!" Jane interrupted "Now as long as she is on this ship she will not be a prisoner, her information is too important for this mission she can atone fer her sins and save millions of lives."

"I see your point but someone needs to pay for her crimes." Tevos said slowly and carefully to try to calm the raging human down.

"Fine i'll take her punishment." Jane said flippantly causing Benezia to turn towards her with wide eyes. Tevos narrowed her eyes at the Red haired human before opening her mouth.

"Are you sure? What she has done is punishable by death." To everyone's surprise Jane barked out a laugh stunning the Asari. To them Jane wouldn't even be a toddler in their species and now here she stood giving her life away for and "Adult" Asari the she's never met. John widened his eyes, and to the shock and horror of the council he laughed to.

"What's so funny about your WIFE dying!" Benezia shouted causing the councilors to look at her, surprised that she had some form of a heart. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned towards a smiling Jane.

"Calm down, it seems everyone here forgot that I too am a specter, which means the law can go fuck itself when it comes to me." Sparatus looked at Jane sputtering as his mandibles flared.

"b-b-but-"

"You just got loop-holed bitch!" Jane said with a smirk Sparatus looked at her angrily.

"You can't talk to me like that! You must show respect to this council!" Jane snorted before raising her hands and sticking up two fingers on each hand.

"Ah yes, "Respect", the thing i show to people of authority and loved ones?" Jane asked innocently as she made quotation marks around the word respect. John had to cover his mouth to hide his face-splitting grin. "Consider that claim fucking dismissed good day council we'll call you when something major happens.

"Wai-" The Turian was cut off as Jnae turned off the connection. Turning to a stunned Benezia and grinning John she spoke.

**BGM: END**

**Achievement Unlocked: Loop-holes make everything easy! (F**k the council over before the Reaper Invasion)  
**

**Jane Shepard is now Level 23  
**

"Man I LOVE screwing the council over!" John just shook his head before clapping the Asari on her shoulder.

"Well welcome to the crew." John said warmly before turning around with Jane and walking away.

"W-wait!" The two Shepards stopped moving and quirked and eyebrow at her in perfect sync. "I promise, I will make this up to you two! You've given me my life and my daughter back."

"Don't worry about it/I look forward to it." John and Jane answered respectively at the same time. John and Jane looked at each other and shrugged and continued their trek.

"Not so fast soldier." John told Jane as they walked through the halls. "You are going to go take a power nap before you do anything else." Jane looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because, your eye's are burning Red and your scars are showing." John stated simply causing his pseudo-wife to widen her eyes and touch her cheek softly,where she felt a burning scar. "We need you alive if were gonna make it through this journey so go relax, that's an order." John said with a tone of finality. Jane was going to argue, but stopped when she saw John's raised an eyebrow.

"Fine... get me when we have another mission." Jane said despondently.

"Only if you actually go to sleep."Jane sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay DAD..."

"Hmm you know I thought that the first time you called me any form of "dad" would be followed with you gasping and begging for more. " John said seriously as he scratched his chin.

He got a raised finger in return, as she walked away, mumbling something about 'not falling for it' before heading to her quarters.

**Achievement Unlocked: Noveria Arc completed. **

**Begin Feros Arc? YES!  
**

**AN: WOOHOO! Yes, another chapter done! Sorry it took a bit longer for this one, but I had other fics to work on, and I was helping RebukeX7 a bit. Also, special thanks to him, since he helped me finish this chapter up.  
**

**And now, to the reviews!  
**

**Mr. Nobody: That is still in debate, and as for Lemons...well, I have to wait for FF to get its head stuck out of its a** before I risk doing that.  
**

**Guest #2: *Grins with a glint in eye* Maybe...**

**Frustration: You'll just have to keep on reading to find out.  
**

**Chad001: Buddy, this is only the BEGINNING of all of the firepower you'll be seeing in this fic.  
**

**Ciroth: Wow, seriously?  
**

**And now, before I leave you, I give you alittle treat:  
**

**-Omake-  
**

**(Warning: Though there is some comedy, there is a level of seriousness in this which will be explaining a bit more about Jorn and Rebuke's plot. To further understand this, please read his own Life is a Game Fics)  
**

Jorn was cleaning ocelot as a thought occurred to him causing him to stop his cleaning. '_Why the hell haven't I revealed myself to Rebuke yet? It might be good to let him know he has backup after all wouldn't want him to stumble accross my existence one day and get the wrong idea and cause us to have a battle to the death of epic porportions'_ Jorn snorted '_As if like that would ever...fuck, that will happen won't it?_' Jorn nearly cried at the thought when he considered the fact that his luck sometimes fucking sucked.

"Well it wasn't like I haven't tried!"

**-flashback-**

_'Okay how do I do this? Fuck what am I going to do walk up with a grin and say "Hey Rebuke I know you don't know or trust me but I'm going to alter worlds to help you out! You can trust me its not like you ever been fucked over before by other omnipotent beings like ourselves!'_Jorn thought sarcastically, but realizing that that was what he would most likely say he sighed.

"Okay Izanami checklist" Jorn heard Rebuke's voice say as a female with white hair pulled out a notebook.

**"Me?"**

"Check"

**"Adamantium katana?"**

"Check"

**"garlic"**

"Check"

"**Silver bullets?"**

"Check"

**"Holy Cross, anti-venom, desert eagles, grenades, and Holy water?"  
**  
"Check, Check, check, check, and check okay were good to go!" Came Rebuke's cheery voice.

**"Master can i ask you something?"**

"Go ahead."

**"Are you fucking stupid, what could possibly make you think that this is a good idea?"**The assistant deadpanned causing Jorn to face-fault at the blatant disrespect.

"It's a hard job but someone has to do it."

**"WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING THESE WORLDS!"** Izanami shouted much to Jorn's confusion. "**But you want to go ahead and kill a majority of the "Main characters" As you so eloquently put it?"**This caused Jorn to narrow his eyes as he grabbed ocelot.

'_That doesn't sound like Rebuke, not that I've talked to the guy, maybe it's mind control?_'

"Izanami I'm going to twilight and I AM going to go vampire and werewolf hunting and I will NOT be swayed from this." Jorn's eyes grew wide in realization.

_'I'll try to chat later he's about to do God's work.'_Jorn thought as he stepped back in to the shadows.

**"But why!"**

"If I DON'T I'll have Selene, Blade, Moka, and fucking Alucard trying to kick my fucking ass so EXCUSE me if I want to keep my blood."

**"How did this even happen?"**

"When I was saving their worlds, it turns out that the damn book existed in their worlds as well. When I was about to leave they told me if I not only wanted their help, but also keep my blood that i should go ahead and get rid of the pests."

**"Only you could get in this mess... We need to at least come up with a plan-"**She stopped as Rebuke started running towards a portal with an insane grin.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Were Rebuke's last words as he jumped into the vortex.

**"Fuck my life."**

**-flashback End-**

Jorn chuckled a bit at that '_God I wish I could have been there to see that,_' He thought, '_I wonder how Bryanna would have thought of-_'

He stopped cleaning his gun as froze for a moment, remembering a blond haired girl with blue eyes. He looked to the side and sitting on a table was a handful of different pictures. One of them had an image of the girl in his thoughts, who's arms were around a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. There seemed to be another person who was on the photo, but his face was burned away from the photo.

Jorn shook his head as he tore his gaze from the photo '_No, I'm not thinking of that._' He thought as he began to reassemble Ocelot. '_What was I thinking about before…Ah! Right, Rebuke. How the hell am I suppose to approach him…I need to find a way to gain his trust, but how?_'

Jorn suddenly stopped his musings as he felt a feeling of absolute dread, it was unlike anything he had ever felt, he felt as though the presence was hatred itself. Jorn paled when he realized that he was feeling the presence from light years away.

_'The hell is this!...It's almost suffocating me yet it's so far away!'_Jorn thought as he finished putting ocelot together. Quickly closing the shop he loaded Ocelot before fading away into thin air.

**HADES GAMMA: DIS SYSTEM**

**BGM: 'Deja Vu' Ace Combat Assault Horrizon OST  
**

landing on a desolate asteroid, Jorn looked around frantically for the pressence. Seeing nothing jorn holstered his magnum and was about to leave when he noticed something out of place on the abandoned rock. Looking closer he gasped as he came face to face with a single black feather.

_'H-h-how...it's too soon for HER to have taken notice of my existence.' _For the first time since he could remember jorn felt pure unadulterated fear. Calming himself Jorn try to sense for the presence again but realized that it had left his sector of the multi-verse. _'Wait think carefully if Rebuke didn't show up yet then that means SHE was just passing by...good John and Jane can still finish their journey. If she shows up again i'll have to hold her off myself or atleast lure her away. John and Jane CAN NOT be aware of the true threat just yet.'_

*CRACK*

Jorn looked down towards the feather and realized that it was beginning to decay the barren asteroid.

_'John...Jane...you need to hurry if you cant finish before that crazy bitch comes back, and most likely kill me, then YOUR entire universe as you know it is forfeit.'_

**JORNS GENERAL GOODS**

When Jorn returned he finally noticed that he was sweating and that his legs were actually shaking. It was then that he realized how close to death he had actually come.

**BGM: End**

**-Omeke End-  
**

**~117Jorn~**


	8. Chapter 8: Berserker

**AN: I don't own Mass Effect Damnit, god I wish I did though. **

"Well, that's another mission complete!" Jane said as she flopped onto the bed. "Now we don't have to worry about the Rachni again until the Reaper's come knocking." It had been almost 24 hours since they left Noveria, and now the _Normandy_ was soaring through space towards its next destination.

John nodded "Got that right," he said, "by the way, nice to see you got some good sleep, your Scar's are going back down." It was true, as Jane's eyes had returned to their normal dark blue, and her scars were barley even noticeable. Jane smiled a bit, and nodded. "Now, where should we go next?" John asked, "I just got the message from the Council about Virmire, so should we go now, or head for Feros, and deal with the Thorian and get the Cipher?"

"I say we head for Feros," Jane said without a moment's hesitation. "Once we have the Cipher, it'll make things a lot easier for us in the long run. Besides, I _really _didn't like that Thorian thing..." She shivered a bit "It just gives me the creeps."

"You and me both." John said, "And i really hate those Creeper things, their almost as bad as Husks. Its bad enough that I had to use those anti-Thorian gas grenades to save the colonists without killing them."

"Wait, you used those, and they worked?" Jane asked, surprised. "I just bashed everyone in the head."

John sighed "Well, at least you didn't kill them." He said. "Anyways, are you feeling o.k?"

Jane had a confused look on her face "I just said I was fine, John." She said, but John didn't believe it.

"Jane, when you were sleeping it looked as if you were having a nightmare," he said, "your body was shaking, sweating, hell I almost called down Doctor Chakwas before you settled down."

Jane's eyes widend a bit before she bowed her head "It...was nothing..." she said, "Just...just some bad memories from my universe..."

John rose an eyebrow as he sat next to her "About?" He asked.

"About the battle of Torfan..." She muttered, shaking her head "even after all of what's happened...I can't get those memories out of my head...every dead marine I commanded, every Batarian I killed...I just...can't get them out of my head sometimes!"

John looked at the woman, and sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulder, much to her surprise "I know how you feel," he said, "During the Blitz, when I fought off those Batarians, even today I'm haunted by the images of my dead squad mates..."

Jane listened to John as he continued "But I don't let it affect me to much," He continued. "Its one of those things you have to remember, weather you like it or not. But remembering them isn't all bad, if you remember what you did, then you can improve what you think needs to be improved, and prevent things you didn't want to happen, from happening again."

**Achievement Unlocked: Together forever (Help your Alternate Universe Self)**

**Jane Shepard's respect level for John Shepard is now 4/10, she will now more easily obey your commands  
**

Jane looked at John for a moment, before she smiled and chuckled "Ya know, I guess your right." She said, and John grinned.

"Of course I am!" He said, "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

**~Meanwhile, in another Universe~**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you Kamina."

"Thanks Yoko."

**~Back on the _Normandy_~**

The _Normandy _approached Feros, and to say the city had probably seen better days would be an understatement. The city they approached was an all-out warzone with Geth Forces spread across the city.

"Damn, its a whole Warzone down there," Ashley said, looking out the window as the _Normandy _docked with Zhu's Hope. "Jane should probably love it!"

"That I will Ashley!" Jane said, as she, John, Wrex, and, to her surprise, Benezia who was now wearing Scorpion IX Armor along with the rest of the party. "Its gonna be a whole War Zone out there, so we're gonna need all of the help we can get!"

"Yea..." Ashley said looking at Benezia "But...is she coming too?"

"Of course," The Asari said, with a shrug "I said I would help John and Jane, and I will, and this is the most direct way I can. Besides..." She then had a look of regret "One of my best Asari Commando who followed me, Shiala, was under Saren's command when he came here, and I haven't heard from her since, and Saren never told me what happened to her...i fear the worst for her well being, but I hope to see if she still lives."

"Hey," John said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I'm sure she's fine, we just gotta take care of the Geth first, and we'll find her."

Benezia smiled a bit,"Thank you, Commander." She said, but only Liara noticed the slight blush on her mother's face, much to her shock and horror that she managed to hide from the others, except for Jane who just smirked. Liara noticed this and her eyes widened.

'_Oh goddess, she noticed._' She thought, '_But...why is she smirking? Does she have plans for her? It doesn't look like a hostile glare, it looks more of...lust?... now that I think about it, its odd that Jane looks at me and Ashley quite strangely in a similar look...what does it mean? Goddess, Humans are so confusing._'

_'Seems like John got a secret admirer oh well eventually i'm going to hit that like the fist of an angry war god!'_Jane thought with a smirk.

**-meanwhile billions of miles away-**

"Achoo!" A bald man sneezed causing his current love to look at him funny.

"Are you okay Kratos?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about aphrodite, now where were we?"

**~Back with the others~**

Soon, the away team were off of the Normandy, and heading towards Zhu's hope. As they walked forward, they soon came across a man wearing a tattered uniform "We saw your ship on its approach," he said. "Fai Dan want to speak with you Immediately."

"I'm guessing he's in charge of this place?" John asked, and the man nodded. "Ya," he said. "But we need your help, the Geth are about to make another push!"

"Sure..." Jane said walking forward "but before we do that...Duck!"

The man blinked "Wha-" he said, before Jane shoved the man down to the ground, just as a missile fired from a Geth Rocket Trooper soared overhead.

"Whoa shit!" Jenkins shouted as he took cover behind a slab of concrete as two Geth Troopers and a Shock trooper joined the party. But Wrex was the first to respond as he jumped forward with his Claymore Shotgun up. He let our a Krogan war cry, and charged forward, firing at the Geth, taking care of them in quick order.

"Move!" John shouted as the team advanced forward, leaving behind the stunned man on the ground.

**Achievement Unlocked: Duch and Cover!**

After fighting their way through a strike force of geth, the team finally managed to make it to Zhu's hope, where they soon meet Fai Dan and Arcelia Silva Martinez. "Oh, commander." Fai Dan said, "Glad they finally decided to send someone to help us."

"Your a bit late, aren't you?" Arcelia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Arcelia!" Dan snapped at the woman, who seemed to jump at that. Calming down, Dan turned back to the Commander. "Sorry, Commander. We've all been a bit on edge since-"

"Watch out!" Arcelia suddenly shouted as the Geth's tell-tale electronic stuttering was heard. "We've got Geth in the tower!"

"Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan shouted as he whipped out an SMG while Arcelia withdrew her assault rifle and both opened fire. John threw a frag grenade at the approaching fire team of Geth. The explosion killed two outright and took out the shields of another two, which were quickly cut down by gunfire. Tali fired an overload at one of the Geth that still had its shields, which Garrus followed up with a sniper round right to the chest.

"Get over here!" Wrex shouted as he biotically pulled one of the Geth towards him. He unfolded his shotgun and fired it once the Geth floated into point blank range. The Krogan barked out a mocking laugh as the Geth's body flew away from him, a hole the size of a Krogan's fist in its chest. The last Geth didn't last long under the combined fire of seven misfit commandos, and several colonists.

"We need to clear out this tower! Move!" John ordered as he dashed through the tower entrance, his squad not far behind.

The squad fought and took down a few more Geth before arriving at another stairwell. It was just like the last one; multiple Geth Troopers and a few Hoppers, all pointing their weapons down, knowing full well they have the height advantage.

"Liara, Benezia!." Jane Shouted. The Asari both nodded as they summoned a pair of singularities in the midst of the shaft, and almost every Geth present was sucked into it. The rest of the squad lit them up with gunfire before the singularity wore off, the Geth that got caught in it falling down to the bottom of the shaft in a pile of dead machines. Ashley and Wrex finished off the ones that were still twitching with assault rifle and shotgun, respectively.

"We are taking you two on missions more often." Kaidan complimented Liara and Benezia.

"Up the stairs! Move!" John ordered as he dashed up the stairwell. The rest of the squad followed his lead. Behind the Commander was Wrex, Jenkins, Ashley, Garrus, Kaidan, Tali, Nirali, Benezia, and Liara in that order.

They arrived at an odd room. It had a raised semi-circular platform with a sloped incline, while the rest of the room seemed to 'wrap' itself around the platform. The whole room was semi-circular, they quickly realized. And it was full of Geth.

"Jenkins. Nirali. Ashley. Tali. Jane. You five take the platform. Everyone else with me!" John ordered.

Jenkins, Nirali, Ashley, Jane and Tali rushed up the platform and situated themselves. Jenkins propped his Assault Rifle upon a concrete block and immediately began firing on the Geth. Tali rushed to the Marine's side and gave him support fire with her assault rifle.

Jane rushed over to her own concrete block and unfolded her Black Widow Sniper rifle. "Okay, let's see what this thing can do." She muttered to herself. She poked her head out of cover and quickly scanned the room. She identified a target near the back of the room; a Geth sniper. She quickly ducked back down to avoid further incoming fire, waited a few seconds for her shields to recharge, and then popped back out of cover, the Sniper rifle ready. She pulled trigger.

A single shot came out of the gun's barrel, and hit the Geth sniper right in the chest. The beam quickly burned through its shields, melted through and eventually pierced is armor Then it collapsed.

"God I love this thing!" Jane said with a grin.

Meanwhile in the lower section of the room, John had blinded a Geth shock trooper with a sniper round to the head. Taking advantage of its blindness, he folded up his sniper rifle and rushed up to the blinded trooper. Its rifle was pointed in the direction John's shot came from. The N7 Spectre sidestepped before the Geth could pull the trigger. He then knocked the weapon out of the synthetic's hand. Disarmed, it was helpless as he grabbed the Geth's shoulder and forcefully turned it around. He whipped out his pistol and opened fire on the Geth, using the Geth he had grappled as a meat shield. _Metal shield, _he mentally corrected himself.

The Geth fired on him, but only succeeded in hitting their compatriot. Furthermore, the Geth seemed so focused on him that they had practically forgotten the rest of the squad was there as well. The remaining half-dozen or so troopers quickly fell. The last one, another shock trooper, tried to flank John, but he tossed the body of the long dead Geth he'd been using at its still-functioning compatriot, knocking it down. Kaidan delivered a crushing warp to make sure it didn't get back up.

"We're good." Jenkins reported.

It was then that the familiar sound of a Geth dropship's engines was heard. The squad looked up and sure enough, a Geth dropship was visible overhead through a hole in the roof.

"See, THIS is why I think you talk too much, Rookie!" Wrex shouted.

"Everyone back into cover!" John ordered as several more troopers dropped into the room through the hole in the ceiling, including two Geth Destroyers.

"Target the Destroyers first!" John shouted.

Jenkins kept pouring the rounds on from his position. By now, the Geth had identified him as a threat and began focusing much of their fire on him. "Shit Shit Shit!" Jenkins swore as his shields ran out. He ducked into cover, but dared not come back out with all the fire that was hitting the block he was crouching behind.

"A little help would be-" He began to say, but Benezia acted faster as Biotics surrounded her, and in the blink of an eye she blasted forward, slamming into the first destroyer sending it flying against the wall.

"Holy Shit!" Nirali shouted from her spot, "What the hell was that?"

"It was a Biotic Charge!" Liara said, a small grin on her face "My mother didn't become an Asari Matriarch for nothing you know."

Before the Destroyer could recover, or for the second one to turn around and face her, Garrus, Ashley and Jane opened up with their respective sniper rifles, destroying the second destroyer with ease, before turning their attention to the second one and finished it off with the same barrage.

With the two destroyers taken out, it didn't take much else to take out the remaining troopers. The last one was knocked down by a biotic push from Kaidan. John casually walked over to the Geth and stomped on its head before it could get back up. He pumped a few shotgun rounds into the Geth's torso to finish it off.

"We're clear," he said, putting away his weapons. "Let's go find Fai Dan again. I need a proper sitrep."

John, Jane and their team arrived back in the heart of Zhu's Hope. He split the team up. Kaidan, Wrex and Jenkins were watching the tower entrance. Ashley, Tali and Garrus were watching the dock entrance. Liara, Benezia and Nirali was going around tending to any colonists that might have been injured in that last Geth attack.

"The tower's secure. Thanks to you, Commander." Dan gratefully said.

Arcelia snorted. "They may have been slowed down, but they'll be back. They _always _come back."

"The Geth are here because they want something from you. Any ideas what they might want?" Jane asked, cutting right to the chase.

"We don't know what they're after." Dan answered with a shrug. "They came, they attacked us. That's all we know. Their main base is at the Exogeni Headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

"Where is it?" John asked.

Fai Dan pointed to the tower. "There's an elevator in the tower that'll take you to the skyway. Should take you directly to the ExoGeni building. Big. Tall. 'EXG' on the side. Can't miss it."

"Of course, there's an army of Geth between here and there." Arcelia darkly added.

Jane just smirked "Please," she said, "We've seen WAY worse odds with half the numbers we've brought there. This is nothing."

"We have a few Mako's in the garage," Fai said, "Feel free to use e'm, we won't be needing them."

John nodded "Thanks," he said, before turning to Jane "Jane, round up the others." He said with a bit of a grin "We're going for a ride."

**~Later, Garage~**

Inside, the team managed to find two perfectly working M-35 Mako's prepared and ready to go.

"I'll take Kaiden, Wrex, Jenkins, Nirali, and Garrus in the first Mako." John said, "Jane, you take Benezia, Ashley, and Liara."

When she heard the arrangment, Liara paled a bit as she looked between her mother and Jane, and she just saw Jane smirking even more '_Goddess she can be scary._' she thought before they entered the vehicles, and the doors opened as they began their push forward.

**~In Jane's Mako~**

"So, Benezia." Jane said in a somewhat overly nice voice as they rode along, trashing over any Geth who got in their way. "What would your opinion on John be?"

Ashley seemed confused that Jane would ask that, while Liara looked horrified and Benezia just looked a bit confused, but she answered either way. "Well...your husband is a very interesting individual." She admitted. "After everything he's done, the Blitz, Eden Prime, the Citadel...I am amazed at how well he conducts himself in battle."

Jane chuckled as they ran over a Geth Colossus "That's true," she said. "But what _else _do you think about him?"

At this point, Liara's face was beginning to pale, confusing Ashley even more as Benezia just blinked "I-I don't know what you-" She began, before Jane cut her off.

"Cut the crap, Ben." Jane said, "I see the way you look at him, I'm not blind."

It was then Ashley finally realized what was going on, and her eyes widened as she looked at Benezia, who's head was bowed down a bit in shame, while Liara's face was turning ghostly white.

However, it was what Jane said _next _that threw them in for a loop.

"You know...I could always use some help spicing up our marriage." Jane said innocently making the others snap their heads towards her in disbelief. "You all can help too." She aid as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The Asari continued to stare at her as Ashley released some kind of surprised noise as if she couldn't believe what was happening around her.

_ 'J-just where did John FIND this woman...'_ Ashley thought in disbelief. _'I bet Joker would KILL for a wife like her!'_

_'Haha! I love mind-fucking people'_Jane thought as she turned to hide her smirk.

To say that the following silence was awkward would be an understatement.

Finally, it was Liara who broke the silence "W-what did you s-say?" She asked, she knew what she _thought _she said, but there was no way...

"You heard me," Jane said, in an almost to normal voice "I've noticed they way how all three of you are when around him, and I can't quite blame you."

"B-But your married to him!" Ashley shouted, and Jane shrugged "Well, let's just say its a complex and fucked up marriage," she said "not that it's necessarily a bad thing."

Before any of the others could respond to that, their comm opened up "_Jane, we have survivors up ahead._" John's voice came through "_You continue to ExoGeni H.Q, and we'll check these guys out._"

"Got it John, see you soon." Jane said as the first Mako stopped in a building while the others continued forward.

**Achievement Unlocked: Let's have a Harem!**

**Jane Shepard is now Level 28  
**

**~Meanwhile, with John~**

Once their Mako stopped and disembarked, the team walked into a chamber. Inside were what looked to be several civilians, but they didn't wear the usual colonist garb. Instead, what they wore looked more like uniforms. Given their proximity to the ExoGeni building, they were likely workers there. In addition to workers, there were also a few more guards in the room, their eyes intent on the team, making sure they did not try anything funny.

An Asian man walked up to the Spartan. "That's close enough." he said as he raised a hand.

"Relax Jeong." a woman said as she walked up next to Jeong with a roll of her eyes. "They're obviously not Geth."

"Get back, Juliana." Jeong harshly replied. He turned back to John "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Commander Shepard," He answered, "I'm here to remove your Geth Problem."

"See?" Juliana said, "You worry too much."

"And you trust too easily Juliana." Jeong retorted.

"I'm just happy to see a friendly face." Juliana said as she turned to John. "I thought we were the only Humans left on this planet."

"Zhu's Hope is still intact. Some of the colonists there are still alive, including Fai Dan." John replied.

Juliana's eyes widened. They then immediately narrowed as she turned to Jeong. "You said they were all dead." she said in an accusing tone.

"I said they were _probably _all dead." Jeong replied in a defensive tone.

"They're not dead. But the Geth have really been pounding them." Ashley threw in.

"We know what that's like." Juliana replied with a grumble. "Those damn synthetics are relentless."

"Well, the colony's a little more secure now." Kaidan pointed out. "Maybe you guys could link up with them?"

"No no no, I don't think that's a good idea." Jeong quickly and nervously replied. "We, we have no vehicles, and the skyway offers little protection."

"Like the building we're in now?" Juliana sardonically asked.

Jeong sighed from weariness. "Listen. Our best hope is to sit tight and wait for company reinforcements. They'll come eventually."

"We'll do our best to protect you," John said. "But for now, I need some information."

"What kind of information?" Jeong asked, his eyes narrowed, while Juliana's just rolled "Ignore him." She said, "The Geth are in ExoGene HeadQuarters, just along the skyway."

"Those headquarters are _private property_ soldier." Jeong sternly warned. "Remove the Geth and nothing else."

"I'll try to minimize collateral damage to the headquarters." John said, but only the others could see his fingers crossed behind his back, the other had trouble keeping straight faces to hold off their giggles and grins, Wrex seeming to have the largest trouble.

**~Meanwhile, With Jane~**

Just as their Mako parked outside the ExoGene Headquarters, Jane and her group were about to enter the building before Jane stopped.

"Jane? What is it?" Ashley asked, but she got no responce from the N7 Marine as she just looked back at where John was still at, and grinned.

"...way to go John." She said, confusing the others "Nothing, come on, let's go." She said as the others entered the building.

**Achievement Unlocked: Sneaky Bastard **

**John Shepard's Level is now at 28  
**

When they entered the first room, Jane was instantly noticed the silence within the room. '_that's weird,_' she thought. '_last time I was here, there were a few Geth Shock Troopers in here..._'

However as she and the others continued forward, hiding above them was a single Geth Hopper was hiding from the ceiling, watching them. The Hopper observed the targets, assessing their threat levels.

After a short scan, it finally believed the human female leading the group would be the largest threat, and eliminating her would demoralize the other three. Charging its laser, the Hopper prepared to fire.

"Seriously, where is everyone?" Ashley said, "There should be a ton of Geth in here guarding this place!"

Jane shrugged "I dunno," she said. "Maybe they finally smarted up and-" Her response was cut off as a single red beam from above struck her head, going right through her shields, however it wasn't enough to pierce through her helmet, but it was enough to knock her to the ground.

"Jane!" Ashley shouted, as Liara and Benezia unloaded their weapons on the Hopper, destroying it quickly before it could get away. Before Ashley or the others could move to assist, a massive amount of Geth, at least a Company's worth, barged into the room and opened fire.

"Shit!" Ashley shouted as she and the others were forced to take cover, leaving Jane out in the open. "We gotta do something! She's stuck out there in the open!"

As all of this was going on, Jane lied down on the ground. She was conscious, but she did not move. The sound of that Hopper's shot continued to ring through her ears, as she remembered so many times in the past where she heard a very similar sound.

Through her eyes, she flashed back to when she was on Torfan, when she ordered the men and women she commanded to 'take no prisoners' during their attack. They slaughtered countless Batarian's that day...but they took casualties themselves, nearly everyone in her unit dead...she could still see their faces...remember their names...Amy... Jade... Romeo... Joshua... Sanders... Alvin...and so many more.

She then remembered back during her first time dealing with Saren. Even though she tried to hide it, she always regretted leaving behind Kaiden and the Salarian Squad to die on Virmire, it haunted her for years to come, and that wasn't the only thing as she also remembered leaving the Council to die as well.

After that, she recalled when she was brought back to life, and how her personality took a turn for the worst as she took down anyone who got in her way. She remembered how Tali and Zaeed were killed in that mission, and how she decided to spare the Reaper Tech.

That all came back to bite her after the Reapers invaded, seeing how Cerberus used that tech to 'modify' their soldiers. She remembered, with full regret, what happened to so many more of her friends, Mordin, Wrex, Grunt, and many others...but none hurt her more than Ashley, how she refused to believe Udina was working with Cerberus. She tried to convince her what was happening, but she didn't listen...and Garrus shot her...he shot her, yet those defiant eyes of her, cursing her to her dying breath still haunted her to this day.

Since then, Jane had felt nothing but guilt for what has happened, but now she felt something else, something she hasn't felt in a long time: Fear. Fear that she might die before she could atone for her sins in the past...

**BGM: 'Monster' by Skillet**

'_No..._' Jane thought, as pure rage began to bubble up inside her '_I'm not dying here..._'

Jane then slowly managed to get back onto her feet, much to the surprise of the others. But then she grabbed her helmet, and tossed it off.

It was then that Ashley, Liara, and Benezia looked at Jane in shock and fear. Jane's face was suddenly covered with red glowing scars, and her eyes were burning red, and her messed up hair made her appear like a demoness sent straight from hell as she glared at the Geth in front of her.

"I'M NOT DYING HERE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged up a Biotic Charge, and rammed into the closest Geth Juggernaut, the blast from the impact actually shattering the massive geth into pieces.

This act caught the three woman watching off guard as they watched in shock. Even Benezia's eyes were wide, seeing that Jane's Biotic Charge was actually stronger than her own.

Before any of the Geth could turn their weapons towards her, Jane activated another Biotic Charge, and destroyed a Geth Shock trooper. But then she ducked under the fire of another trooper, and rolled behind it, and shot its 'head' off. She then disarmed the Synthetic and held it in front of her like a human shield as she drew out her SMG and began firing at the Geth. They tried to open fire on her, but their shots only succeeded in harming their fellow synthetic.

A Geth Trooper tried to sneak behind her, but Jane dropped the Geth she held and turned around and lifted the Geth in a Biotic Lift, before using a Throw to toss it towards a wall, the trooper hitting the wall so hard it actually _stuck _to it in a small crater.

She then brought up a Biotic Barrier to block the shots from two Geth Rocket Troopers as they fired their rockets. She just took out her rifle, and in two shots, two more Geth hit the floor.

Then a Geth Destroyer and a Geth Shocktrooper advanced against her, but she just used another Biotic Charge, but she stopped right in front of the Destroyer, took her rifle, and stabbed it into the massive Geth Unit's torso, and then pulled the trigger, killing the Geth behind it.

"Holy Shit!" Ashley said as Jane continued to decimate the Geth Forces, "I've never seen Jane get this angry!"

**BGM End**

It was around that time that John's Mako arrived, and the others unloaded as they entered the building. To say the others were shocked seeing Jane going berserk against an company of Geth was an understatement.

"Wha-what the hell's going on here?" John asked, as Ashley and the others turned around to face him.

"Commander!" Ashley said, "Jane's gone completely berserk! A Geth Hopper shot her in the head, but it didn't kill her, but she hit the ground, but then she got back up, a bunch of glowing scars appeared on her face, and her eyes lit up like they were on fire, and she started...this!" She said just as Jane ripped off a Juggernaut's head, and used it to beat back another out to the ground. "We have to stop her!"

"Do we have to?" Wrex whined as he watched Jane down yet another Juggernaut.

"Yes, we do." John said sternly. "Everyone, focus on the Geth. I'll try to calm her down."

As the others went to help fight the geth, John walked towards his red-haired team mate cautiously. He was caught off guard when she disappeared in a blue blaze and tackled him into a nearby wall and held him by his neck and placed the barrel of her pistol at his head. John, mirroring her actions placed his on her forehead.

"Damn it Jane! Don't make me end you!" John shouted as the rest listened in horror, except Wrex who always wanted to know who was the strongest in the marriage. John had two options at this point, pull the trigger or talk her out of it.

**/Paragon action!/**

"Listen to me Jane! is this what you want? to kill ANOTHER comrade and this time it'll be much worse this is basically killing yourself!" John shouted to her. The others were confused, but played it off as him referring to their love.

**BGM: 'Flowers in a Riot of Colors' by Chen Yue**

_"I hope the reapers send you to hell."_Ashley's last words before her death rang through her head as her scars glowed brighter.

"We can stop the reapers and you can atone for the lives you lost! But you can't find peace if you begin to step on people all over again!"

_"I made a mistake! Big picture filled with little pictures, too many variables"_Mordin's words ran through her head as she gritted her teeth.

"If you lose to your fears and traumas and kill me, Who else will you betray after you've betrayed yourself!"

_"I know...what you did..."_Wrex's voice rang through her ears causing her hand to shake.

"You are not a monster Jane! You have a heart and a soul! Remember who you are!

"_Does..this unit have...?_" Legion's unfinished question reappeared in Jane's mind and she winced when she realized the geth might have been more human than SHE could ever hop to be

"You've been giving a second chance don't waste it!"

Images of her dead crew mates flashed though her head as tears began falling from her eyes, causing them to hiss when they made contact with the scars on her cheeks.

"If you give up now, then were all dead. everyone in this room needs you Jane, i need you!" John shouted at the berserk red-head

As this was going on the squad began fighting the geth with renewed vigor. It was the geth's fault Jane snapped and they were going to get revenge, even Wrex who thought that Jane was one of the only few interesting humans around.

"You promised me you'd help stop the reapers...do promises mean nothing to you?" Jane loosened her grip and John quickly grabbed her in his arms. 'You've seen and done things none of us can imagine, i get that but suck it up!" Jane's hold on him tightened and she collapsed to the floor with him.

_ "Suck it up princess, you're in the military now and you are going to win this for us." _Samantha's soft caring voice rang through her ears as she finally allowed herself to show weakness and cried for the first time in years in to John's shoulder.

"there...there...it's going to be okay." He whispered, as he hugged her, and she returned the embrace as the others began to finish off the remaining Geth.

**Achievement Unlocked: Calming the beast (Calmed down Jane Shepard)**

**John Shepard is now Level 30  
**

**Jane Shepard's Respect is now at 10/10, she will now respect and trust you fully, and obey your orders.  
**

**BGM End.  
**

"Thank you... John." She whispered, as she finally managed to calm down. John just smiled "Hey, its what I'm here for," he said "Well, aside from saving the galaxy too of course."

Jane just chuckled a bit "I'm here to save the galaxy too, ya know." She said, and John just chuckled back "True." He said. "Why don't you wait here, rest up a bit while me and the others take out the Geth Dropship and find Elizabeth."

The female spectre nodded "Ya...maybe I should." She said as she and John stood back up once all of the Geth had been dealt with. "I'll see you once you get back." And with that, she headed back towards the Mako's.

"Where is she going?" Wrex asked, seeing Jane slowly walk towards her helmet, pick it up, and head towards the Mako's.

"She's gonna rest for a bit, wait till we get back." John said, "All that fighting exhausted her, so she needs to get her strength back."

"We understand," Ashley said, smiling "After what she did, I think she's earned a rest." The others all nodded in agreement as they moved further into the base.

After finding no other way inside, the group was forced to go through a large hole in the ground. They all gathered at the hole's edge and looked over it. The floor below was covered in dust, pebbles, and rocks.

"Twelve foot drop. One way." Ashley estimated.

"Drop in after me. One at a time." John ordered. He dropped first, the rest of his squad dropping in behind him one at a time. They entered another large chamber, possibly the remains of another subway like the one back in the tunnels under Zhu's Hope. John looked down at a dead varren which had bullet holes in it. He bent down to inspect it more closely.

*BANG!*

"Damn it!"

A shot rang out, barely missing the Spactre's head. He immediately rose and pointed his gun at where the shot came from. It wasn't a Geth, but a woman. Another ExoGeni worker if the uniform was anything to go on.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" The woman said, "I thought you were Geth, or one of those Varren."

"Take it easy. You're safe." John said in his best reassuring tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...it's my own fault." the young woman said with a tired voice. "Everyone else was running and...I stayed to back up data. Next thing I knew, the Geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped, I-I-I tried to get out, but the way was blocked by an energy field. The Geth don't want anyone getting access to the...uh..."

"The what?" John asked.

"Um..." the woman was very nervous. She was already nervous, but now it was for a different reason. "I...really...I really shouldn't-"

"What do the Geth want?" John pressed. "I need to know."

The woman finally sighed in defeat. "Well...I'm not a hundred percent sure on this...but I think they're here for the Thorian."

"They're here for the what-now?" Jenkins asked.

"It's an indigenous life-form. ExoGeni was, uh, studying it." the woman explained.

"What kind of life-form?" John asked.

"I don't really know that much about it." she confessed. "I think it's some kind of plant-being. I do know it's very old though. Thousands of years, even."

"Why do the Geth want it?" He went on.

The young lady shrugged helplessly. "It's a plant. I don't know why the Geth would care. ExoGeni was studying it, but I don't think they found anything special."

She was lying, John already knew that. But he had other matters to attend to. "Where is it?" he asked.

"I...uh...I might be able to show you where it is, but not with those Geth crawling around everywhere. We need to get out of here, past that field." she replied.

"How do we shut it down?" John asked.

"I don't know exactly." the woman replied with another helpless shrug. "But I think the Geth ship is powering it. I've noticed the Geth laying power cables everywhere. You could follow those cables, but there's Geth all over the place."

"I'll deal with them." John said. "You stay here. Nirali, you stay with her and guard her. I'll go unlock some doors."

"Okay. Oh! Wait!" the young woman suddenly said as she started fumbling for something in her pockets. She pulled out a card after a few seconds. "Take my ID. It should help you unlock some of those doors."

John nodded as he took the card. He looked at it for a moment.

_Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham_

Elizabeth. Lizbeth.

"This may sound unusual but...do you have a mother named Juliana?" He asked.

Lizbeth's eyes widened at that. "Yes. YES! Have you met her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine for now. Holed up in a building down the skyway with some others." the Spectre explained.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was the only one left." Lizbeth breathed in relief. "Please...just...get that field down so I can see my mother again!"

"We will." John said as he slipped the ID card into a pocket on his utility belt. He turned to the rest of the team. "Move out."

**~Later, further in the H.Q~**

"Commander?" Liara asked hesitantly as they continued their trek.

"Yes Liara?" John asked turning his head to her.

"Forgive me for my lack of knowledge on the human anatomy, but do you all glow red when angered?" Liara asked making the rest turn their attention John.

"No none of us do actually. Jane IS human however." John said making Ashley raise an eyebrow at him.

"Then can you please explain the scars and glowing eyes commander?" John sighed and decided to give his curious chief half the truth on her best friend.

"You see Jane...was spaced..." John began making his crew gape at him. "A majority of her body was destroyed and she had to be rebuilt almost completely by a human group of scientist." Ashley filed away the fact he didn't say alliance scientists for later.

"So they saved her life?' Ashley asked carefully making John release a hollow chuckle that chilled her to the core.

"No that would be a blessing, what they did was something much more sinister." John said confusing the crew.

"W-what did they do?" Ashley asked, scared to find out the answer.

"They brought her back from the dead." His crew looked at him in horror, even Wrex looked slightly unnerved. John continued forward refusing to say anything else on the matter.

"Stupid machine! Access encrypted files!" A Krogan shouted not to far from their location. John and the others crouched down as they began to slowly creep up the stairway, where they soon came to a room where a single Krogan Commander was 'Interrogating' a V.I.

"Your request does not follow protocol. Do you wish to review protocol?" the VI asked.

"No. I _don't _want to review protocol!" The Krogan seethed. "I want to know everything about the Thorian!"

"I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor."

"Damn it! Tell me what I want, or I'll blast your _virtual _ass into _actual _dust!" He threatened.

"Please contact your supervisor for a level Four security exemption, or make an appointment with-"

"STUPID MACHINE!" the Krogan warlord roared. He began headbutting the wall to vent his rage.

"If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console." the VI said.

"What?" The Krogan asked.

It was then John and his team opened fire, and tore the Krogan to pieces before it even had a chance to react.

"Welcome back, Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?" the VI asked.

John was confused for a moment. Then he remembered the ID card. He pulled it out, just to make sure the VI saw it. "What was the last user trying to access?" he asked.

"Fetching data...the previous user was attempting to access details on the study of Subject Species 37; the Thorian."

"But he couldn't access." He said.

"Correct. I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

"Observation post?"

"Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's Hope outpost." the VI stated.

"Substructure, huh? So _that's _why the Geth have been trying to take Zhu's Hope." Garrus said in an 'ah-ha' tone. "They don't want the colony. They want what's underneath it."

"Tell me everything you know about the Thorian." The Spectre told the VI.

"The Thorian is a simple plant life-form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can affect and control other organisms, including Humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% of all test subjects were infected."

"Test subjects?" Tali asked. "You mean ExoGeni knew those colonists were getting infected?"

"It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of Species 37." the VI stated matter-of-factly.

"ExoGeni has been _experimenting _on those people." Tali said, disgust dripping off every word.

"Tell me more." John pressed.

"Species 37 was discovered several weeks ago, when a small team was infected with spores while examining ruins near the Zhu's Hope outpost. The outpost was quarantined immediately and study of the infections began. Within 21 days, 58% of colonists exhibited altered behavior. Within 28 days, 85%."

"How does it control its slaves?"

"The will-subversion process manifests as intense pain if directives are ignored. The effect is severe enough that subjects are soon conditioned against even minor thoughts of rebellion. Observation suggests the Thorian views its thralls in a utilitarian way. Care is apparently taken to avoid injuring them, much like a craftsman avoids damaging his tools. As long as no action is taken against the creature's objectives, the subjects are free to pantomime a normal existence until specifically tasked with something."

"Better contact Joker." Kaidan advised the Spectre. "_Normandy_'s right next to Zhu's Hope. The Thorian might start feeling threatened and order the colonists to attack."

John nodded. The John keyed the _Normandy. _"_SSV Normandy, _this is Commander Shepard. Do you read?"

Nothing.

"I repeat. This is Commander Shepard to _SSV Normandy_. Come in _Normandy_."

Still nothing.

"Field's blocking long-range communication. Can't raise the _Normandy._" John reported.

"We need to drop that field and get back to Zhu's Hope." Ashley said.

"What can you tell me about the Geth ship?" John asked the VI.

"I have limited data on the Geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source." the VI said.

"Alright. Let's go and move out." John said.

**~Later~**

"Clear." Garrus reported after sniping the two Geth troopers. They were kneeling before what looked like a glowing orb of light before they each got a shot through the chest. The Turian hopped down from the far end of the ledge he was standing on, the rest of the squad behind him. John walked up to the orb. It was framed inside four claws, faintly resembling a cage.

"Tali. You're the Geth expert. What are we looking at?" John asked.

"I'm not sure." the Quarian answered. "The orb seems to be a lantern of some sort, but I don't know what its purpose is."

"The two Geth I just shot were kneeling in front of it. Almost looked like they were praying." Garrus said. "In fact...the heavenly glow of that orb does make those claws look kind of like an...altar?"

"They were praying?" Ashley asked.

"The Geth blur the lines between organic and synthetic life." Tali replied with a shrug. "It's not impossible that they would seek understanding from a higher power."

"What are these things?" Kaidan asked as he gestured to the upper reaches of the room. Huge machines, Geth in design, seemed to burst from the walls as cables snaked out from them around the floor.

"The claws of a Geth ship." Tali answered. "The Geth use these claws to anchor their ships to the sides of buildings."

"Look at the cables." Garrus pointed out. "Now we know for sure that the ship is powering the kinetic barriers."

"Damn, man. How big is this thing?" Jenkins pondered, taken aback by the sheer size of the claws.

"I'm not sure. But if I had to guess, I'd say the size of a cruiser." Tali speculated.

"Any ideas on how we can take it out?" John asked the Quarian.

"Well...we could check the other claws for weaknesses." Tali suggested. "If one claw fails, the others might not be able to support the ship's weight and it'll fall and crash." she paused. "But I don't know if we can find any weaknesses. The Geth are very thorough."

'_God, what I'd give for a Cain right now,_' John thought to himself. However then he remembered what he was carrying on his back, and he mentally slapped himself '_Duh, of course._'

"I think I got something that'll take care of that." John said, as he picked out his M-490 Blackstorm. He then walked towards one of the windows, and looked out, and aimed for one of the 'claws' that attached themselves to the building.

'_I never tried this thing on the MAX setting._' He thought to himself, as he switched the Weapon into the 'Red Zone'. '_Mostly because it was highlighted in Red...well, let's see what it does._'

He then began to charge up a shot, but he was surprised that instead of a black and red energy ball, it was a white and black ball. Ignoring that, once it read 'Fully Charged', he pulled the trigger.

The Blast soared out towards the Claw, and impacted. John could hear the claw slowly begin to crunch under the Gravitational pressure the weapon brought, and soon he grinned seeing the Claw shatter off.

But then his eyes widened as he noticed the ball was getting...bigger. And bigger...and bigger...and bigger!

"MOVE!" John shouted as he ran away from the window, as the Black Hole got bigger and bigger. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

The others were surprised by their Commander, but after seeing the ball nearly consume the Geth Ship, they didn't hesitate as they made a mad dash back to their transports.

**~With Jane and the others~**

Jane, along with Nirali and Elizabeth, rose their eyebrows as the building began to shake "The hell is that?" Jane asked.

It was then John and the rest of their team came by, running as if hell were on their heel. "MOVE! GET TO THE MAKO'S!" He shouted.

The three woman looked at him quizically, but then they saw the massive sphere of black and white energy, causing their eyes to widen as they ran for the Mako's.

Once they made it, they scrambled into the vehicles, and with John and Jane Driving, they floored it out of the building at the sphere got bigger and bigger.

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?_" Jane shouted over the comm.

"I don't know!" John said, "I just fired the Black Hole Gun at Max power to destroy the Geth ship, and _this _happened!"

Jane face palmed "_You eye-balled it._" she said. "_You eye balled it like a cowboy firing from the hip, and didn't read the fucking instructions to the fucking weapon!_"

"_Argue later! Save our asses NOW!_" Garrus shouted, as the Mako's picked up as much speed as they could.

Just as the Mako's escaped the building, the Energy Ball consumed the whole ExoGene Headquarters, and it finally stopped growing as it stayed it current colossal size for a few more moments, shooting out a few bolts of electricity, before it finally disappeared suddenly, taking the Geth Dropship, and the ExoGene building with it.

"Holy shit..." Wrex said as the Mako's stopped to look at the damage done. "ExoGene's gonna bitch about this one..."

**Achievement Unlocked: Firing From the Hip**

**John and Jane Shepard are now Level 32**

"I repeat, _Normandy _to shore party, are you reading?" Joker's voice suddenly came through the squad's comms. "Anyone there? _Normandy _to shore party! Come on guys, talk to me!"

"This is shore party. What's the situation?" John replied.

"We're in lock down here commander!" Joker said, "Something's happened to the colonists! Their banging on the hull, trying to claw their way in! Their Freaking out!"

"Joker, calm down." John said, "They can't get inside the ship, and we're on our way back. Just hand in there, we'll be there soon."

"Uh, ok." Joker said. "Whatever you say Commander..." and with that the comm went silent.

"Come on, let's go!" John said, and their Mako's got back on the move again.

"-Anybody." a woman's voice came through the radio. "Is there anyone picking this up?"

"Get away from that radio!" another voice yelled.

"Was that..." Lizbeth said.

"This is Juliana Baynham of Feros colony. Please help us."

"That's my mom!" Lizbeth shouted.

"It's coming from the building up ahead." Jenkins informed her.

The Makos eventually entered the building's garage area and pulled to a stop. Once the door opened, Lizbeth rushed out, the squad chasing after her. She crouched low behind a stack of crates, observing the ExoGeni employees. John and Jane knelt next to her and followed her gaze.

"You can't do this Jeong!" Juliana shouted.

"Everyone shut up!" Jeong snapped. "Just...just let me think about this for a minute!" He was pacing around in circles and waving his pistol around.

"This doesn't look good." Jane quipped.

"You won't get away with this!" Juliana went on.

Jeong turned to a pair of Guards and pointed to Juliana. "Get her out of here!" he ordered. The first guard nodded as it approached Juliana.

**!RENEGADE ACTION!**

But he stopped when a shot passed right over his head, causing him and his friend to duck.

John blinked as he looked to Jane, who had her Black Widow rifle drawn, smoking from the last shot "Now that we have your attention," she said. "Why don't we all calm down and talk about this."

John sighed as he walked into the room, the rest of the squad close behind him, aside from Jane and Garrus who maintained their sniping positions. "Commander Shepard." Jeong said as the Spectre walked up to him. "Damn it. I knew it was too much to hope that the Geth would kill you."

"We took care of the Geth." John said, not mentioning anything about the ExoGene H.Q's...fate. "So, you mind telling me what the fuck is going on here?"

"Y-you don't understand. It's not that simple." Jeong replied. "Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged."

"This is a Human colony, Jeong!" Lizbeth protested. "You can't just re-purpose us!"

"It's not just you!" Jeong shouted at Lizbeth with a dismissive yet nervous chuckle. "There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists!"

"The Thorian." John said.

"The what?" Juliana asked.

"Its a Telepathic life form that lives under Zhu's Hope." Elizabeth answered. "Its taking control of the colonists, ExoGene knew all along!"

Juliana's eyes widened at her daughter, then narrowed at Jeong as he turned to the accountant. "You won't get away with this, Jeong." she repeated her earlier threat.

"So you keep saying." Jeong laughed. "But no one's going to miss a few colonists-"

**!RENEGADE ACTION!**

BAM!

A single shot rang out, and Jeong's eyes widened as he looked down at his chest, and found a single bullet hole in it. But it wasn't Jane who shot him, but it was John as he had his pistol raised. This caught the others by surprise, none more so than Jane.

"W-What are you doing..." Jeong croaked.

"Fuck you," John said, "That's what." And he fired two more shots, and Jeong fell to the ground dead.

The guards were about to act...but they were intimidated away by John's team's...intimidation.

"As if we didn't have enough problems!" Juliana said, "Now we're shooting each other in the back."

"Actually, it was in the Torso." Wrex said with a shrug.

"Its my fault," Elizabeth said, "I knew what was going on, and I didn't do anything."

"Don't you start!" Juliana said to her daughter "You do good work, and you know it."

"So, what now?" Garrus asked.

"We keep heading for Zhu's Hope and we find the Thorian." John said.

"Wait." Lizbeth said. "What about the colonists? They'll try to stop you."

"We'll just have to find a way to take them down Non-lethally." John said, glancing up at Jane "Knock e'm out with a bash to the head, probably." Jane blushed a bit, but John could see it even from the distance.

"That could work..." Juliane said, "But I have another idea. You could use a nerve agent to neutralize the colonists as well, like a gas grenade."

John shrugged "Sounds good to me." He said.

**~Time Skip~**

After getting the grenades, and dealing with the colonists and creepers (the latter of which really freaked the others out), the group now gathered around the spot where the opening to the chamber of the Thorian Creeper was. After pressing a button on the crane controls, it lifted up a section of the downed ship revealing the hidden path.

But then John and Jane heard something behind them, and they turned to see Fai Dan slowly approaching them, a pistol in hand.

"I tried to fight it...but it gets in your head." Fai Dan strained to say, his face scrunched up in pain. "You can't imagine the pain..."

"Stand down, Dan." John said.

"I'm supposed to be their leader...these people trusted me..." The colonist leader reached for his gun and pulled it out, aiming it at the commander.

"It wants me to stop you..." Fai Dan replied.

"But I won't." Fai Dan said.

He pulled the pistol away from the Spectre.

He pointed it at his own head.

"I won't!"

_**!Paragon Action/**_**RENEGADE ACTION!**

BAM!

But it wasn't Fai Dan's gun that went off, but Jane's Sniper as she fired off a round, shooting Dan's shoulder, forcing him to drop the gun. Then John tossed out a gas grenade, knocking him out.

"Nice shot." John said, and Jane just grinned.

"Thanks."

"Liara. Get some medi-gel on his shoulder." John said. The Asari nodded and rushed over to the now-unconscious Human. John walked over to Fai Dan himself, watching as Liara rubbed medi-gel into Fai Dan's bleeding shoulder. Once she was confidant that the wound itself was covered, she took out a medical wipe and began cleaning the wound. She looked up at the Spectre.

"I think he'll be alright." she reported.

"Good." John said. Enough people had died defending this colony. This battle didn't need any more dead heroes. "Move out. Down those stairs." John said over TEAMCOM.

**Achievement Unlocked: No More Dead Heros (Saved Fai Dan)**

**John and Jane Shepard are now Level 33  
**

"Okay." Wrex said as the squad descended the stairwell into the bowels of Zhu's Hope's substructure. "So now we just need to kill the Thorian and we can call it a day."

"Ya know, it might not be that simple." Liara said.

"Oh come on," Ashley said as they entered a large room. "We just gotta put a few rounds into its..." she trailed off as she and the others looked up.

Its skin was pink in color, reminding them of a Human brain. Giant roots as thick as tree trunks adhered to the walls, keeping the thing suspended over the dark pit below. Its face, if you could call it that, was something right out of a Lovecraft poem. What looked like eye-sockets had no eyes at all, and tentacles dripping with fluid drooped down, giving the appearance of a mouth.

"What the _hell _is _that?_" Ashley asked.

"The Thorian...I guess..." Garrus said.

"We're gonna need a bigger gun." Wrex added with a nod. "Shepard, do you still have that Black Hole Gun?"

John shook his head "No, the damn thing broke after that last shot." He said, with a sigh "This might be a bit harder than originally anticipated."

"No shit." Jane said with a roll of her eyes.

The Thorian's 'head' suddenly started moving. Its pink flesh and face tentacles began twitching as the Thorian started making sounds that resembled intense, labored breathing. It lifted up its tentacles, revealing that it actually had something like a mouth, viscous fluid leaking out.

A green-skinned Asari in a black catsuit slipped out of its mouth and landed on one knee.

"Well...you don't see _that _every day..." Kaiden commented. It was then the Asari's head rose up, and Benezia blinked in surprise at how similar it looked to Shiala, only with green skin.

The Asari stood up and walked over to John and Jane. "Invaders. Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

John looked up at the Thorian, then back at the Asari, back to the Thorian, then back to the Asari "Alright... I'm in awe." He said, sarcasm loaded in his voice. "Now, I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. Saren came to you to get information on the Protheans, information I need."

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone." the Asari began. "The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in a long cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given."

Her eyes narrowed. "The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies. It will listen no more."

"Listen, we already took care of the Geth," John tried to reason, "If you just give us the information, we'll be on our way."

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry!" the Asari shouted, "Your lives are short, but have gone on too long!" Biotics began flaring around her. "Your blood will feed the grou-"

**!RENEGADE ACTION! RENEGADE ACTION!**

Both John and Jane took out their respective shotguns and each fired one round into the Asari, sending its corpse into the pit. As they reloaded their shotguns, the two just looked at one another, and grinned.

**Achievement unlocked: Two's better than one!**

"Alright, we need to trim this weed." John said, "Everyone, split up and search for the tendrils connecting to the Thorian, and blast them to hell. If we destroy enough of them, hopefully the whole damn thing will collapse."

The others nodded in acknowledgement as they split up. After a few minutes of fighting threw Creepers and Asari Clones, they finally manage to destroy all of the Tendrils.

The creature shrieked and groaned as more and more of its roots seemed to snap. With so many nerve bundles dead, its tentacles were weaker, unable to support its weight. After a few seconds, the roots could support its mass no more. They gave way, and the Thorian tumbled down the black, yawning pit, shrieking the whole way down until a colossal thud was heard.

"I think the Thorian's dead, sir." Kaidan reported over TEAMCOM.

"Movement!" Wrex reported, pointing his shotgun at a bulbous sac on the far wall. It was churning and moving, like there was something inside it.

"Be ready." John ordered as he withdrew his own weapon and pointed it at the sac, the rest of the squad doing the same. The sac continued to move more rapidly until it ruptured. Another Asari tumbled out along with a gush of green fluid.

The Asari stood up. While she was dressed the same as all those green Asari, her skin was a shade of blue, as was more typical for her species. Upon seeing her, Benezia's eyes widened "S-Shiala?" She asked, "Is that you?"

Shiala looked at Benezia, with shock clear in her eyes "L-Lady Benezia?" She asked, "How...what are you doing here?"

"I managed to break free of Saren's control thanks to the Commander here," Benezia said, pointing at John. "He allowed me to join his team, so that we can hunt Saren down. We came here to find out what Saren wanted from the Thorian, but I was concerned about you, seeing how Saren never told me what became of you."

Shiala appeared surprised, hearing that Benezia was freed from Sovereign's control. "Really?" She asked, and Benezia nodded. "I can't believe it... and I thought the only way to get out of Indoctrination was either death or getting possessed by that Thorian thing."

John then decided to cut to the chase "Listen, I need what you gave to Saren, what is it?" He asked.

The Asari Commando blinked "Ah, yes, the Cipher." She said. "Of course, that would be what your after."

"Which is?" John pressed, eager to get to the point.

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions." Shiala began. "But the visions were unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence."

She gestured to the hole the Thorian fell down. "The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

"Alright, so could you please just give it to me?" John said, "We're kinda in a rush here." Shiala nodded.

"Try to relax, Commander." Shiala said in a soothing tone. "Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us."

She slowly approached the Spectre. "One to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit."

She stopped in front of him and put both her hands on his shoulders. "We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander."

Shiala reared her head back and closed her eyes.

She thrust her head back to its original position and opened her eyes, suddenly wells of black.

"Embrace eternity!"

_There were strange-looking people, aliens maybe, suffering._

_Metal being welded to flesh._

_Minds being tormented._

_Blood splattering on the ground._

_Screeching of the damned._

_Eyes that spoke eons of malice._

_A star._

_A planet._

_A light in the darkness._

_A monster._

_A roar._

_"We are your salvation through destruction."_

_Go._

_Before it's too late._

As suddenly as it began, the vision stopped. Shiala took a few steps back. John's vision was blurry for a minute. He had to blink it back into focus, but other than that, he felt well enough.

"I have given you the Cipher. Just as it was given to Saren." Shiala stated. "The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

"Are you alright, John?" Ashley asked in a concerned tone. "What did she do?"

"I'm alright." John assured. "As for the vision...there was some new stuff, but it still didn't make any sense."

"You've been given a great gift. The experience of an entire people." Shiala pointed out. "It will take time for your mind to process this information."

Ashley walked up closer to the Spectre. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." John resolutely repeated. "I can have Chakwas take a look at me if anything comes up."

"I'm sorry if you did suffer, but there was no other way." Shiala apologetically said. "You need the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

"So, what do we do with her now?" Garrus asked.

"If...you would permit it," Shiala said, "I would like to accompany you with Lady Benezia...no matter what, I still will remain loyal with her."

Benezia smiled at that "That is good to hear," she said, "But are you sure?"

"Positive." Shiala said, before her eyes narrowed "Besides, Saren practically left me hear to die, so I want a chance to go after him, and take him down."

John smiled "If you hate Saren, then welcome to the team." He said.

Shiala nodded "Thank you Commander," she said, and then she and the others left the chamber to head for the surface, except for Jane and John.

"Wow another asari, must be heaven for you huh?' John asked his counterpart innocently causing her to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked honestly perplexed.

"Oh nothing just your blatant Asari fetish thats all." John said dismissively causing Jane to gape, as no one had ever called her on it before.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

"Oh nothing, just bet your wishing for a foursome with liara, benezia, and samar right this very moment." Now John was joking, but the following silence surprised even him. "Oh god...you are aren't you!"

"Sh-shut up!" Jane growled at him with a red face making him gape more.

"Oh i am going to lord this over you forever." John said as he walked away cackling while a blushing jane was shouting protests as she followed him.

**~Later, On the Surface~**

When the squad emerged back onto the surface of Zhu's Hope, the colonists had come to. In addition, the ExoGeni employees arrived as well, the skyway now clear of Geth. Doctors from the ExoGeni building were treating the any colonists who had suffered injuries during the siege.

John had heard that Fai Dan was conscious as well now, and decided to pay him a visit in the freighter's medical room. The colonial leader was sitting on a bed, rubbing his shoulder. His head turned to the Spectre as he entered.

"How are you holding up?" John asked.

"Doctor says I'll make a full recovery." Fai Dan replied. "Never thought I'd say this to anyone in my life, but, thanks for shooting me."

"That was actually Jane, but if anyone asks, a Geth did it." He said with a grin

Fai Dan chuckled at that. "I'll be sure to tell them that. But in all seriousness, thank you. If you hadn't shot me when you did..."

"Just glad I could help." John said.

Fai Dan sighed with weariness. "I was supposed to protect these people. I was their leader. I thought I was protecting the colony but, in the end, I was just protecting my...my slave-master. I should've realized that there was something messing with our heads instead of just writing off all those headaches as battlefield stress. Some leader I turned out to be."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." John said. "Back there, you were literally willing to give your life so that I could kill the Thorian and save the colony from it. That kind of loyalty to your people is a good trait for a leader to have."

Dan smiled. "High praise, coming from you. Thank you, Commander. For everything."

John just grinned as he turned to leave "Just doing my Job." He said, and walked off.

**~Later, onboard the Normandy~**

"Commander? Are you alright?" Liara asked as she and the others were gathered around in the Comm room once again "You look...pale. Are you suffering from any side-effects from the cipher?"

John shook his head "Nah, just the head ache of the century is all." He said, "Nothing some sleep can't take care off."

"Perhaps I can help you." Liara said, "I am an expert with the Protheans. If I join my mind with yours, perhaps we can make some sense out of it."

John shrugged "Worth a shot." he said as he and Liara stood up and approached each other.

"Relax, Commander." Liara quietly said as she closed her eyes. "Embrace eternity!"

She opened her eyes, which had become pools of black.

_There were strange-looking people, aliens maybe, suffering._

_Metal being welded to flesh._

_Minds being tormented._

_Blood splattering on the ground._

_Screeching of the damned._

_Eyes that spoke eons of malice._

_"This is what you face."_

As suddenly as it started, the vision ended. Liara released the Spectre's shoulders and staggered a bit. "That was...incredible." she said, sounding like she was out of breath. "All this time, all my research and yet I...I never dreamed..." She would've fallen to the floor if the John hadn't caught her by the shoulders.

"Easy." he said as he helped the Asari get her footing back.

"I am sorry." Liara apologized as she rubbed her eyes and forehead, apparently trying to fight off a headache. "The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so...intense." she looked up to John. "You are..._remarkably _strong-willed, John. What you have been through...what you have seen...it would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"What did you see?" the John asked. All he saw was the same thing he saw last time and the time before that.

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged." the Asari scientist began. "Large parts of the vision are...are missing. The data transferred into your mind is incomplete."

"So, nothing new?" John asked.

Liara shook her head. "We need to find another beacon. It may have the missing piece to the puzzle. If we can find the missing data from your vision I can...I can..." the Asari began to lose her footing again before John caught her by the shoulders again, this time causing a small blush to form on her face, not that anyone else noticed aside from Jane, John, and Benezia.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her back up.

"I am sorry." Liara apologized again. "The joining is...exhausting. I should go down to the medical bay and lie down for a moment.

"You sure your alright?" John asked, "Maybe Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you..."

Liara shook her head "That will not be necessary." She said, "I just need to rest somewhere quiet."

John nodded "Alright, you do that." He said. "Crew, dismissed."

The others nodded as they all dispersed and left the Comm Room, except for Jane and John "_Eden Prime report sent Commander,_" John said. "_You want me to patch you through to the council?_"

John nodded "Go ahead Joker." He said, and soon after the Holographic images of the three councilors appeared.

"Commander Shepard." Councillor Tevos greeted. "ExoGeni should've told us about the Thorian. It would've made your job much easier."

"And you might've been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it." Valern added.

"We tried that, but it wasn't being very reasonable." Jane said, "If we let it live, it would have only done more damage to the colony. Besides, if anyone tried to study it, they would have ended up just like the colonists."

"Perhaps its for the best, at least the colony was saved." Tevos said.

Sparatus rolled his eyes. "Of course it was saved. John and Jane will go to any lengths to save a _Human _colony."

"As I would with any other world belonging to a Citadel race, Councillor Sparatus." John curtly replied.

"Admirable," Valern said, "But sometimes Spectres have to make sacrifices. I hope you are willing to do that when the time comes."

"Goodbye Commander," Tevos said, "We will await for you next report." and with that, their images faded away.

"So, off to Virmire now?" Jane asked, once the transmission was over.

John shook his head "Not just yet," he said, surprising her. "We're gonna make a quick pit stop to the Citadel, I got a message from Jorn saying he had another gift for us, he didn't say what it was though, just that it would help us out in the future."

Jane shrugged "Whatever you say, Commander." She said, and was about to walk off before she stopped "Oh, and John?...thanks for...you know...earlier."

John smiled as he put a one armed hug around her "Hey, don't mention it." He said, "Your my wife, its my Job to make sure you stay safe."

"Just don't expect it to become a habit of saving my ass." Jane said as she walked away.

"Well, its an ass worth saving!" John said, and Jane froze for a moment, a blush on her face before she sighed, shaking her head and left the room, and was soon followed by John.

**Achievement Unlocked: Weeding Job (Complete Feros Arc)**

**AN: BOOYA! Chapter DONE! Damn, you have no idea how hard this one was to write! So anyways, on to the reviews!  
**

**Reikson: Don't worry, I fixed that.  
**

**Chad001: Like I said, I fixed it.  
**

**Edboy2946: If they did that, then the others would have been suspicious about how John and Jane knew where it was to begin with.  
**

**Lokichaosgod: ...STOP IT WITH THE LEVEL THING! I FIXED IT! GOD!  
**

**Cheezygeezer3661: Why thank you for that little info.  
**

**Invisibledragon: Probably, but not until after ME1 of course.  
**

**shadowjohn 101: ...is it that obvious? lol.  
**

**GJC: Hehehe, trust me, the council bashing will only get better later on.  
**

**Sonofthelost: Thanks!  
**

**Kage69: ...I honestly didn't think anyone would notice the pill colors...  
**

**BlueMoon: I plan on doing at least 3-4 more LIAG fic's, but what they are...that's a secret. I may give hints on what my next LIAG fics will be in future chapters, so keep your eyes out.  
**

**BladePhoenix41: Well, at first I was afraid of writing a Lemon in fear that it would be deleted...but I guess I'll give it a shot later on, no guarantees though, I may do a poll later on though.  
**

**Until next time, Read and Review!  
**

******~117Jorn**  



	9. Chapter 9: Rearming

**Disclaimer: Don't Mass Effect, if I did, you could play as both John and Jane Shepard at the same time without needing separate profiles.  
**

Before the _Normandy _headed for their mission to Virmire, as John had told Jane, they were to make a quick pit stop to the Citadel, in order to get some much needed supplies from Jorn's Genera Services. While Wrex, Garrus, Jenkins, and Nirali, split off to do whatever they felt like on the Citadel, Liara, Benezia, Shiala, Ashley, and Kaiden decided to remain on the _Normandy _for now.

This left Jane and John going down the Elevator, waiting for it to reach the bottom.

And waiting.

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

"Ahhh!" Jane growled, "Why do these fucking Elevators take so damn long!"

John shrugged "Hell if I know," he said. "With all of this advance technology, you'd think we'd develop a faster elevator system."

Finally, at long last, the elevator reached the bottom, and they soon found themselves in C-Sec. Once they stepped off however, John groaned as he saw a very familiar woman standing not to far away, with a camera bot floating by her side.

'_Oh great, _her.' John thought, at the sight of Khalisah al-Jilani standing there, as if waiting for them to pass by. He glanced at Jane, however even though she had a look of annoyance, John could _also _see that she was grinning just a bit.

'_Oh boy...this won't end well._' John thought as the two walked forward, and they were soon stopped by the news reporter.

"Excuse me, commander Shepard?" She asked, "Khalisah al-Jilani, Westernland News? Would you please answer a few questions for our viewers?"

John groaned in annoyance mentally, but didn't show it "About?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible, which was a lot harder than it seemed.

"A lot of people at home have heard a lot of wild stories about you, Commander." She said. "I can give them the chance to set the record straight. What do you say?"

**!RENEGADE ACTION!**

John was about to reply, before Jane got in front of them "I'm sorry, but Commander Shepard is too busy at the moment for an Interview." She said, in that all-too sweet voice that sent shivers down John's spine.

Khalisah blinked in surprise "And...you are?" She asked, and Jane just grinned "My name's Jane." She said, "And trust me when I say that Commander Shepard has a _very _busy schedual to keep up. We are only here because we need to resupply to continue our search for Saren."

The Reporter's eyes narrowed "Now you see here," She said as she grabbed Jane's shoulder.

Big. Mistake.

**!RENEGADE ACTION!**

Jane then grabbed the woman by the arm, and then she shoulder-tossed her, and forced her to the ground, and then Jane pulled out a small pocket knife and put it right next to the downed woman's neck "Now listen here bitch," she said, "I will only repeat this _once._ We don't have time for your snide insinuations, so if you know what's good for you, you take your little camera there, and _get the fuck off the citadel!_"

Khalisah just glared at Jane "You...you bitch!" She shouted, and Jane just sent her a sinister grin that sent shivers of fear down her spine "No shit, what was your first Clue?" She said before standing up. "Now GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Reporter didn't hesitate, as she began to run away like hell was on her heels.

**Achievement Unlocked: NO PRESS! (Scare the S**t out of Khalisah)**

**Jane Shepard is now Level 35  
**

"Was...that really necessary?" John asked as she ran away, Jane just smirked as she turned to leave "Yes." She said, and John just sighed as he followed her.

**~Meanwhile, on the _Normandy_~**

Ashley sighed as she looked through her terminal, trying to find something to do. Usually she would take this opportunity to go out to the citadel for some much needed shore leave. But her mind currently was being troubled by two certain individuals.

If you guessed John and Jane Shepard, then you are correct.

Ever since Ashley saw John, she had these strange 'feelings' for him, at first she thought it was a crush, but even after finding out Jane was his wife, it felt as if she belonged with John no matter what. It felt as if she knew who he was before she even met him in the first place.

Then, there was Jane. At first, Ashley didn't quite like her for several reasons, the most being a gut instinct telling her to hate this woman. But as she got to know her, those instincts, though still there, began to quiet down.

Still she thought that once she looked back at what they've been through so far, Jane was the closest friend she had on the normandy. Her sudden feelings of friendship however, is not what caused her current predicament. After Jane said that she was looking for someone to 'spice up her marriage'  
She found herself thinking about accepting more often then she would hope. Once again this is not what was troubling her the most at the moment

Not by a long shot

After Jane's freak out at exogene, Ashley would have LOVED to be scared of Jane at the moment, but instead she found herself scared and worried about the red-head. That added on to what John said about Jane being brought back from the dead and seeing exactly what inhuman surgery Jane underwent made her concern for the female spectre sky rocket.

So what was troubling Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams at the moment?

It was the fact that her feelings towards Jane were too close to her feelings towards John for comfort. At times it was like they were the same person! This is another reason Ashley kept thinking about Jane's proposal whenever guns weren't being shot at her. Ashley had a feeling that Jane wasn't even straight, if the way she glanced at the Asari when she thought nobody was looking said anything.

"Oh shit..." Ashley muttered when she realized she was doing the same thing as Jane when she looked at the red-head. The small pang of jealousy she felt when she thought of Jane's blatant Asari fetish wasn't helping matters at all. It was at this moment when Ashley realized what needed to be done. She needed what every other human would need if they were in her predicament.

She needed a drink.

**~Meanwhile, with John and Jane~**

John and Jane soon found themselves standing outside of Jorn's Special Services. When they walked in, they found Jorn sitting behind the front desk, sleeping with a magazine over his head.

Jane smirked a bit as she creeped up towards him...and then slammed her hands onto the desk "WAKE UP JORNNY!" She shouted, and watched as Jorn jumped, and fell out of his chair, onto the floor.

When Jorn climbed back up, both John and Jane were laughing, and he was glaring "This is the thanks I get for giving you guys unchallenged power in your galaxy?" He said sarcastically.

The Renegade just chuckled "Sorry, couldn't help it." She said, "Anyways, you said you have something for us?"

Jorn grinned "You bet your asses I do!" he said, before turning around "YO! PATRIOT!" He shouted out, "GET ME THE SURPRISE!"

"Got it!" Another voice said, surprising Jane and John for a moment, before someone appeared from out of the back of the store.

He looked around the same age as Jorn, only slightly taller, and had short, dark brown hair, and brownish grey eyes. He was wearing armor similar to what Boba Fett from Star Wars wore, only he didn't have the helmet. Oh his back it appeared he had some sort of model of the M14 Carbine turned into a Sniper Rifle, and a short sword Katana Blade. He was carrying a small black data disk.

"Here ya go, Jorn." Patriot said as he handed the disc to Jorn, who nodded as he accepted it.

"Umm...who's that?" John asked, pointing at the young man now working with Jorn.

"Ah, that's Patriot," Jorn answered as he put the disk into a small device in his Omni-tool. "He's an old friend of mine who recently decided to help me out, along with another friend of mine, but he's still in the back." He then typed a few commands onto his Omni-tool "Alright, now activate your Tools please."

The pair nodded as they did so, but they were surprised as suddenly when their tools activated, they both extended out, forming Omni-Blades, causing their eyes to widen.

"No way..." Jane said as she looked at her blade "You have Omni-Blades?" Jorn just grinned and nodded "Hell yes!" He said, "Just finished them, and I also added my own little feature." Then the blades retracted, and instead a series of smaller blades surrounded their fingers "This is an Omni-weapon of my own design, I call it the Omni-claws. Their just as effective as Omni-Blades, but more subtle, but just as deadly."

As John looked at the Omni-blade, the grin on his face threatened to split it in half "Sweet..." He said and Jorn just chuckled "That's right," he said. "You can also give it to your friends as well, so they can use it too."

Before he could continue, there was a shout that came from the back "Jorn! Where did you put that shipment of Avenger Rifles?" A male voice called out, and Jorn sighed.

"Their near the crate of Viper Sniper Rifles!" He called back. "Didn't I already tell you that Ryu?"

"Well, where the hell is the Crate of Sniper Rifles!" The voice called back, and then another figure came from the back door. This one however made both Jane and John do a double take.

This man was very tall, around 6'5, and had short, military crew cut brown hair, and Heterochromatic eyes like Jorn's, only his right eye was green with gold flecks, and his left eye was gold with green flecks. He was wearing dark green and black trimmed armor looking like it belonged in the middle ages. But what caught their attention was the pair of Dragon wings sprouting from his back, and the Dragon-like tail.

"Wha the...hell?" Jane muttered, looking at the large male with wide eyes, as was John.

Jorn sighed "Do I have to walk you though the whole store Ryu?" He asked, before he noticed Jane and John's faces. "Ah right, sorry. John, Jane, meet Ryu. He's an old friend of mine like Patriot. Don't let his...let's just say odd appearance freak you out."

"Riiight..." John and Jane said, just filing that away in another 'weird' thing about Jorn and his friends. "Anyways, if that's everything, we need to get going. See ya later Jorn." And with that, the two left the store.

"Heh, well I'll admit, they seem like an interesting pair." Ryu said with a nod. Jorn just chuckled "That they are, Ryu." He said.

"Let's just hope they'll be ready when the time comes." Patriot said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Hang on one second..." Ryu said before he jumped up, drawing a sword, and stabbed one of the ventalation shafts. Soon after a Ninja fell out of the vent. "Wow, you really weren't kidding us when you said these guys existed." He said, looking at the dead Ninja. "Where do you think they come from?"

Jorn shrugged "Hell if I know." He said. "Now, with that over, let's play some Saints Row!"

**_~Meanwhile With John and Jane~  
_**

As John and Jane left Jorn's, John turned to his wife sadly.

"I swear Anderson is going to get me back for all of the paperwork i've caused him." John said despondently making Jane snicker.

"You're over-reacting, besides whats the worst that he could do?" John suddenly froze mid step and had a terrified expression on his face as he looked forward. Confused, Jane looked forward and saw a woman that appeared to be in her mid forties walking up to the pair with a glare. She was wearing an alliance executive officer suit and had bright red hair that went just past her shoulders. She also had a pair of deep Blue eyes that any male and some females could be lost in. As she walked towards them her very presence seemed to make passerbyers look at her in complete terror.

"Johnathan Shepard!" She shouted out with a near growl which made John take a step back, making Jane widen her eyes at his fear. "Whats this i hear from Anderson about you getting married to some unknown hussy?"

"W-wait mom i can explain." John said as he looked nervously at the woman in front of him. Jane silently mouthed the word 'mom' as she stared at the spectacle in front of her. She suddenly felt subconscious as the cold stare of the woman landed on her.

"This her?"

"Wait there's something you need to kno-"

"Answer boy!"

"Yes, she is ma'am."

"I don't see much." Hannah Shepard said condescendingly, causing Jane's eye to twitch in annoyance. Seeing that John could only watch in morbid fascination as he was about to bear witness to the most devastating cat fight known to man!

because he knew.

Oh _LORD_he knew

That was the same twitch Jane got before she makes renegade decisions. At first John paid it no mind, but after awhile of dealing with the bat shit insane things that Jane pulled off he started looking for warning signals.

Now, however, he was hoping he never found the one warning signal she had.

John could only watch in what seemed like slow motion as jane opened her mouth

**RENEGADE! ACTION!**

"Listen bitch, I don't care who you are or what you do, but NO ONE speaks to Jane Shepard like that." Jane said with a glare as she stepped forward and poked the woman in the chest. Hannah could only look at the young suicidal girl in surprise as Jane continued. "Now how you treat John is your own damn business considering you are his mother, but me? You better watch yourself."

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect your superiors?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow making Jane snort.

"Ma'am I have no parents and i am a specter , which means i have NO superiors."

"What about John?" Hannah asked as she crossed her arms as stared at Jane, who mirrored her actions.

"I follow John to the battlefield, yes, but on it we are equals and i answer to _nobody._" Jane raised an eyebrow Hannah's sudden smirk.

"Well you are wrong about one thing."

"What am i wrong about?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"That you don't have any parents, welcome to the family." Hannah said before giving Jane a one-armed hug before turning to a gaping John. "She's a keeper, she actually held her ground its nice to finally have a daughter."

"Wait mom i still need to explain." John said as Jane continued looking at the woman in disbelief.

"It's okay i understand son love affects us differently, but an invitation would have been nice. Oh well see you around." Hanna said with a dismissive wave before turning around and walking away.

"But mom!"

_**(PERFECT RENEGADE ACTION!)**_

Hannah glanced at him from over her shoulder, effectively ending the conversation, before walking away again.

"W-what just happened?" Jane asked John with wide eyes as he groaned.

"She manipulated you in to telling her our relationship, your name, rank, back ground and general attitude before giving you her blessing and walking away." John said monotonously as Jane snapped her head to him in with a frightened expression. She had never been manipulated that easy before in her life.

"Sc-scary"

"Well that's mom for you. Now i see where you got it." John said mumbling the last part under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Jane." John answered before walking away.

**_~Meanwhile, On the _Normandy~  
**

Ashley left the garage and headed for the Mess, hoping to find a drink. However, she was surprised to see Liara already there, and by her side was a large bottle with a green liquid inside of it. She was one at a time pouring some of said liquid into small shot glasses and drinking them one by one.

"Liara?" Ashley asked, surprised "What are you doing here?"

The Asari looked at the Alliance Marine, and Ashley could tell that she was borderline drunk "H-Hey Ash...*hick* how ya doing?"

"Liara, what are you drinking?" Ashley asked, surprised that Liara was drinking of all things. She just shrugged "I...I...I dunno..." She said, "I Remember Jane drinking it 'while back...wanted to see *hick* what it was...feeling a bit down, so I thought...what the hell? Why Not? Want a *hick* sip?"

Against Ashley's instincts protest, she _did _come here for a drink, and seeing Liara drunk made her force herself not to laugh, so she sat down from across Liara, poored her own glass and took a sip.

She then began coughing from the drink "D-Damn! That's powerful!" She said, and Liara grinned "I-I know, right!" She said.

"Is it safe to drink this? Fuck...i'm tipsy already." Ashley asked as her vision began to blur.

"I *hic* am not sure, but *hic* it sure cleared my mind of my problems quickly." Liara said as she swayed a bit, or atleast Ashley thought she swayed, she couldn't be so sure with her current vision. Shrugging, she picked up her glass and stared at it.

"Whats the worst that could happen?" Ashley said before looking up at Liara with a smile. " As my people say, you only live once." Toasting with Liara, she downed the entire drink, causing her vision to go black. When asked later she would state that it was the biggest mistake she had had ever made.

When asked even later then that she would state that it was the best decision she had ever made.

**_~Later, With John and Jane~  
_**

"What I find weird is that our back stories are different, even though technically we're suppose to be the same." Jane said as she and John walked through the citadel. "I mean, I never knew my parents, since I lived on earth most of my life. And I ended up on Torfan like I told you. But you actually grew up with your parents, and became a bloody hero as well."

John shrugged "It is kinda weird, but its not really worth complaining about." he said. Before they could continue their conversation, they soon spotted Wrex up ahead, who approached the.

"Jane," He said, addressing the said Female Spectre "You remember that Stash you have on the _Normandy? _I was wondering-"

"No," Jane said, sighing "For the last time Wrex, its _my _stash, not yours. If you want some so badly? Get your own!"

"Do you have any Idea how hard it is to find that stuff here on the Citadel?" Wrex asked in annoyance. "I have to have the stuff shipped from the Terminus Systems half the time!"

"Ya well, that's your problem, not mine." Jane said, and Wrex grumbled before stomping off.

"...what stash was he talking about?" John asked, with a risen eyebrow, and Jane chuckled a bit nervously.

"W-Well, you see... I think Project Lazarus did something else to me, which made it so that its very hard to get me really drunk." She said. "The only drink that actually has an effect on me is...well...Ryncol."

John's eyes widened at that "Ryncol?" He asked, making sure he heard that "You have fucking _Ryncol _on _my Shi__p?_"

"You mean _our _ship." Jane corrected, "And yes, I have a stash of it in the Mess, under the cabinet where no one would find it."

John sighed "Still, what if someone _does _find it?" He asked, and Jane just rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

John just gave Jane a blank stare, before Jane realized what she just said. "Oh son of a..."

**_~Later, On the_ Normandy**

Ashley groaned as she slowly began to return to the land of the living '_Fuck...what hit me?_' She thought, as her head was killing her. She began to open her eyes slowly, and adjusted to where she was.

The first thing she realized was that she was in her quarters onboard the _Normandy._ Specifically, she was in her bed. She took a brief glance at her clock, and noticed that it had only been a few hours since the _Normandy _had arrived at the Citadel.

Then, she noticed something else...she was naked in her bed. '_That's funny..._' she thought. '_I don't usually sleep in the nude..._' But then she noticed something else, she looked down and noticed a pair of blue arms wrapped around her from behind.

Blue arms.

Blue...

'_Oh...shit!_'

Ashley slowly turned her head, hoping what she thought would be there wouldn't be there, but her efforts were in vain as she came to the sight of Liara T'soni lying next to her, her arms wrapped around her, equally naked, thought she was still asleep.

There were only three words in which she used to describe their situation...

"What the shit?"

Unfortunately, her short little outburst awoke Liara, as she groaned and opened her eyes, which soon fell upon a nude Ashley.

Ashley learned on that day Asari could very well blush as red as a Tomato.

"W-w-we...oh goddess..." Liara said, "we did it, didn't we? Oh goddess this can't be happening!"

"H-Hey! Hey, c-calm down!" Ashley said, trying to calm the Asari down "N-no one knows what happened but us. We just get dressed, and pretend that this NEVER happened, and no one will figure anything. Got it?"

Liara nodded a bit, "R-Right...do...do you remember what we...did do?"

Ashley thought about it "Its all just a blur." She said, "I remember drinking some of that stuff you found...I remember some music, don't know what it was...but my mouth still taste like Coffee for some reason."

"Same here..." Liara said, "I don't remember us having coffee though...at least I don't think-"

"Best not think about it," Ashley said as she got back up. "Let's just get dressed, and forget this ever happened."

"R-Right." Liara said as she got up. "Though...you should keep your hair like that...it...looks good on you."

Ashley blinked, not knowing what she was talking about until she looked in the mirror, and noticed her hair that she usually kept in a short knot had gone loose, and was now near shoulder length **(Just imagine what she looks like in ME3).**

"You...really think so?" She asked, and Liara nodded while blushing "Y-Yes, it...it fits you." She said.

Ashley had her own blush, before nodding "S-sure..." she said, before the two quickly got dressed.

**~Meanwhile, with John and Jane~**

"Son of a Bitch!" Jane shouted once she and John had arrived at the Mess, just to find Jane's bottle of Ryncol sitting on the table, with obvious signs of someone drinking it. "Someone actually found it!"

John sighed "That's murphy's law for you," he said. "But the question is, who?"

Jane growled "When I find out who it was, I swear to god I will-" She began, however it was then that both Liara and Ashley entered the Mess. When they entered, and found John and Jane there, both of them began to blush as Liara tried her best no to look in the general direction of Ashley.

The two pairs just stared at one another for a few moments...before Jane's eyes widened and John gaped. "Oh no fucking way..." Jane muttered.

Then, both John and Jane burst into laughter uncontrollably, Jane actually falling to her knees while John used a chair for support. "Oh my god!" Jane said between laughs "Thats *laugh* that's priceless!" Liara and Ashley however, were blushing up a storm, now that their plan to keep their 'secret' hidden was now useless.

"Ya know," Jane said once she managed to get her laughter under control, but still had the giggles "This *giggle* this only makes my proposal easeir to accept right?"

John stopped laughing as he looked at Jane in confusion, and the two women began to sputter in disbelief. while Jane began to walk away, still crackling "Just remember." She said, grinning. "I will _never _let you live this down." And with that, she left the mess.

"Uhh, Jane!" John asked as he went after her "What was that about an offer?"

**~Later~**

Once all of the crew had returned to the _Normandy,_ Joker began preparing the vessel to launch. "Alright, are we all set?" Joker asked, "Nobody has to use the bathroom right? Because so help me I will _not _be pulling over."

John rolled his eyes. "Just get us to Virmire, Joker." He said.

"You got it commander." Joker said, "Detaching from the Citadel now."

Then, the _Normandy _detached itself from its dock, and sped away. Soon hitting the Mass Relay, and was on their way to Virmire.

**AN: BOOM! Another Chapter done! Not as long as the last, but a chapter is a chapter none the less. And now, to the reviews:**

**Cheezygeezer3661, Dragon'z wraith, and Kage69:** The reason that Halo References appeared in the last chapter was because of two reasons: One I am working on a non-LIAG related Halo Fanfic that will take place in Halo Reach, and Two: I WAS going to make that chapter filled with Halo References because come on, John Shepard? John-117? Also the Thorium looks A LOT live the Gravemind, and the Thorian Creepers were a lot like Flood Units. But I decided not to do that, so I deleted most Halo References, but a few still slipped through without me noticing. But I fixed it now, so we're good.

**Chad001:** Thanks dude! And as for the Paragon Powers...hmm, I'll think about that one.

**Edboy4927:** Hmm, I'll have to think about that, I'll run it by through Rebuke and see what he thinks. And sorry for getting your name wrong buddy!

**General-joseph-dickson:** Eventually...

**Hotkillerz:** ...what, you think I'll tell you, and spoil future chapters for you and everyone else? Sorry, can't tell ya anything.

**!OMAKE!**

**~The Blank Room~**

Jorn, the 'Game Master' of the Mass Effect Universe was sitting on a blank white couch in what he has called 'The Blank Room'. Its located in a sub-dimension, a place where no one from the Mass Effect universe could possibly find without actually knowing where it is.

At the time, Jorn was on the couch as he thought about his plans for the future, and how he could help out Jane and John when they return from Feros. '_I guess I could give them the Omni-Blade._' He thought. '_It might give them a nice edge in battle...oh god that was a pun_'. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

John and Jane were not the only thing on his mind at the moment, his mind was also drawn to another fact that has been plaguing him for many years.

Loneliness.

For dozens of years, ever since he got involved into this whole thing, he's been doing it solo, he's never had any help, not that he doesn't want or need help, its just he couldn't think of a real partner aside from Rebuke, but he couldn't just walk up to him and be friends.

'_The only people I could trust my back with are back home._' he thought bitterly. '_And I can't exactly give them my powers..._'

Jorn sighed again as he lied down in the couch. "I guess this is just another down side to saving the multi verse." He said, as he closed his eyes, preparing to take a Nap.

"Well, if you needed help, you could just ask." Another voice said, causing Jorn's eyes to snap back open as he hopped to his feet and drew Ocelot in one hand, and Goen in the other, ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Jorn demanded as his eyes darted around the room. "Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled "You've forgotten about me already...Jordan?" Jorn flinched at that, only a few people knew him by _that _name.

It was then he felt a presence behind him, and Jorn darted around, and his eyes widened at who stood there.

It was a male, looking to be in his 40's, and had black shoulder length hair and onyx colored eyes with a short beard. His attire consisted mostly of old ragged robes, of different shades of grey, but the one weapon he held with him was a single katana sword by his side.

"Hey..." Jorn said as he pointed at the man, "Your...your the guy who gave me my powers!"

The man chuckled a gain, "That I am, Jordan." he said, "Or do you prefer to be called Jorn now? I don't quite understand why you changed your name."

Jorn shrugged "It felt like a good idea." He said, "I was starting a new life... might as well start off with a new name too...but why are you here?"

"I came here for the same reason I came to you all those years ago." The man said, "To help you, only this time, I am sending you two individuals who should be able to help you out, from your home."

Jorn looked surprised at that "Who?" He asked, and the man just smiled "You will see." He said, before he disappeared.

It was then he heard two more voices from behind "Its been a while, hasn't it Jordan?" The first one said, "You've been busy." Then the second one said "I think busy would be an understatement, Ryu."

Jorn's eyes widened, as he recognized the voices instantly, and he turned around to face two individuals. Though their apperances were relatively different, Jorn could quickly identify who they were.

"R-Ryu? Patriot?" He asked, and 'Patriot' grinned and nodded "Yup!" He said, "Great to see you buddy!"

"B-But how are you guys here?" Jorn asked, and Ryu shrugged "We were visited in our dreams by that same guy not to long ago." He said, "He told us everything he told you, only he added that you were fighing along with this Rebuke guy. He offered us similar powers to help you, along with some...extra additions." His new eyes twinkled as he flexed his wings and tail. "Now I feel like a REAL Dragon Knight."

"And I just wanted something simple, so I just got me some Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor from the Star Wars universe." Patriot said.

Jorn looked between his two friends, before chucking "You guys are a sight for sore eyes..." he said, "Normally, I'd probably fight about this...but I have a gut feeling I'm gonna need you guy's help."

Ryu grinned "That's the Jorn I know." He said, "So how are the Shepard's doing?"

"Good." Jorn said as he sat back down into a chair, and Patriot and Ryu did the same. "Right now their just about to finish Feros, but before they head for Virmire I'm having them come back to the Citadel so I can give them a few upgrades, like the Omni-blade."

"Nice," Patriot said. "Though don't you think you could make them some new Omni-based weapons?"

Jorn rose an eyebrow at that "Like?" He thought, and Patriot grinned.

"Ok, here is my idea..." he then went on to explain his ideas for new Omni-based weapons, and all the way Jorn was smiling as he agreed to what his friend suggested.

'_Looks like thing's will be a lot less lonely now._' He thought to himself.

**Read and Review!**

**~117Jorn~  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Deadliest SOB in Space

**Disclaimer: Don't Mass Effect, if I did, your parties would be bigger, and you'd have even more choices.  
**

"Commander, I'm reading a signal." Joker said as the _Normandy _approached Virmire in stealth Mode. "It must be the Salarian Infiltration Team."

"It probably is," Kaiden said, "But look at those AA Towers, their all over the place."

John just chuckled "It'll take more than this to stop us." He said, "Prep the Mako for a drop, we go in fast and hot. I want Jane, Ashley, Liara, Benezia, and Shiala with me."

"Got it commander." Joker said, "Fast and Quiet."

Soon after, once the others had prepared, they were now all inside the Mako, preparing for their drop. Both Ashley and Liara were very quiet, both having their helmets on and doing whatever they can to avoid the gazes of the others. None more so than Liara, who was trying to do whatever she could to not appear visible to her mother, she just prayed to the goddess that no one told her what had happened.

"So, Liara." Benezia began, "Jane told me you and Ashley had an...interesting night."

'_Damn you Jane!'_ Liara thought, and she knew she could hear Jane snicker from her spot on the Mako.

"M-Mother, I-It wasn't like that!" She said, but Benezia just chuckled "Sure it wasn't," she said. "Its nothing to be ashamed of though, me and your father had similar encounters in our early years, in fact they would tend to get very...interesting."

Liara's face was blushing deep crimson as she was praying that she could turn invisible, even for just a minute as the others in the Mako snickered, aside from Ashley, who was in a very similar state to Liara's.

"Also," Benezia said, with a playful grin. "I just want to make sure weather or not I should be expecting Grandchildren soon..."

"MOTHER!" Liara shouted, while Ashley's blushing face could be seen from behind her helmet, and the others all laughed at Ashley and Liara's embarrassment.

"Alright, here we go!" John called out from the driver's seat "We drop in 5...4...3...2...1...Dropping!"

The _Normandy _flew over a nearby beach head, and the Mako dropped from the grarage as it landed safely near the beach.

"Alright, we're clear." John said, "Joker! Continue evasive maneuvers until we get those AA towers down!"

"_I know the drill Commander,_" Joker said, "_I'll meet you at the Camp once their down._"

John nodded before turning to the others "Alright, let's roll!" He said as he floored the Mako, and they accelerated forward.

**~Timeskip, after AA Gun is taken off line~**

"That's it," Shiala said as she pressed a series of buttons on the controls of the AA Tower. "The AA Tower is down, the _Normandy _can now begin their landing."

John nodded "Alright, let Joker know." He said, "Let's get back to the Mako and hurry it to the Camp." The others nodded as they boarded the Mako and headed forward.

"_Commander, the _Normandy _has touched down at the base,_" Joker's voice came through. "_But it looks like we're grounded. The Salarian Captain can explain when you get here._"

"That doesn't sound too good..." Ashley said bitterly, as the Mako continued.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong, we're almost there." Jane said as she pointed forward "See? There's the camp right now."

Sure enough, up ahead was the Camp, and they could see the rest of the team were already dispersed around the area as the Mako parked.

Once they came to a halt, they disembarked and they headed towards the Salarian Captain, who was currently talking with Kaiden.

"So, what are we suppose to do now?" He asked the STG Captain, as John and Jane's team approached.

"Stay put, until we can come up with a plan." The captain replied. Once he was close enough, John spoke "Are you in charge here? What's going on?"

"Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG." Kirrahe replied. "You and your crew just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA within ten miles have been alerted to your presence."

"So, what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Jane asked, and Kirrahe shrugged. "Stay put, and wait for the Council Reinforcements we requested." He said, however he didn't exactly like the way Jane and John looked at one another.

"Sorry to break it to you Captain," John said, "But we _are _the Reinforcements. Your message was all garbled, so the Council sent us to investigate."

The Captain's eyes widened in disbelief "What? Your all they sent?" He asked, "I specifically told them to send a fleet!"

"Like we said, your message didn't come through clearly enough." John said, "So they sent us to investigate."

The Salarian Captain sighed "That's just a repetition of our task." he said. "I've already lost half of my men 'Investigating' this place."

"So, what exactly did you find?" Ashley asked.

"Saren's base of Operations." Kirrahe answered, "He's set up a research facility here, but its crawling with Geth and is very well fortified."

"If its a research facility, then what is he researching?" Jane asked.

Kirrahe sighed "He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan." He answered, just as Wrex walked up towards them.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"Apparently, Saren has created a supposed cure for the Genophage." He said, and Wrex's eyes widened.

"Great..." John said. "The Geth are enough, but an army of Krogan? He'd be damn near unstoppable."

"Exactly my thoughts." Kirrahe said. "Which is why we must ensure this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Wrex asked, "I don't think so. My people are dying, and this cure could save them!"

_**!PARAGON ACTION!**_

"Before you continue that thought Wrex, think about it." John said. "The Krogan in that facility are not true Krogan, they are slaves to Saren, and he will consider them all disposable, he's only interested in the strength of the Krogan. He's doing the exact same thing the Council did to your people during the Rachni Wars. Do you want that to happen? Have your people as nothing more than Slave Soldiers?"

Wrex looked at John, and thought about it for a while "...your right." He said. "My people were slaves before...I will not let that happen again."

However, John then noticed the little 'twinkle' in Jane's eyes as she grinned. "Hey Wrex," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Mind if I talk to you? In Private?"

Wrex blinked in confusion, but nodded as Jane took him away. "Well, that's one problem solved." Kirrahe said, "The last thing we need is an angry Krogan, we already have enough of those."

"Well, that's one less problem to deal with." Kirrahe said, "We've already are up to our necks in Angry Krogan as it is." He turned back to John "Anyways, can you please give us some time to rethink our plan of attack?"

John nodded "Go ahead Captain," he said. "I'll be back soon."

"We won't be long Commander." The Salarian Captain said, before walking away.

"Looks like things are in a bit of a mess." Kaiden said.

"Yeah," Ashley said, "But I wonder what Jane needs Wrex for?"

**~With Jane and Wrex~**

"Alright Jane, you got me out here, what do you want?" Wrex asked once he and Jane were far enough from the others so that no one would overhear them.

Jane just grinned "Wrex, I just got an idea that could benefit us all." She said. "You want to help your people, right?"

Wrex nodded "More than anything," he said, before sighing "Even if it means I have to destroy this cure for the Genophage to keep them Free."

"True," Jane said, before her Grin grew "But...who said we _have _to destroy the Cure?"

The Krogan Battlemaster gained a confused look "What do you mean?" he asked. "We have to destroy-"

"-The Facility, yes." Jane said, the grin still on her face. "But, if we can find a copy of Saren's Cure, or at least Saren's Notes on the cure, then we can take it, and slowly begin to disperse it among the Krogan Population across the galaxy! Saren doesn't get his army, but the Krogan's are still saved, everyone wins!"

Wrex's eyes widened as Jane said this "Do you think it would work?" He asked, and Jane shrugged "It all depends if we can find either the Cure, or Saren's notes while in that place." she said. "I'll see if I can convince John to let me and you go ahead of the others and 'recon' the base."

Now, Wrex had a face-splitting grin across his Krogan face "Jane, if you were a Krogan, I'd be demanding John to a challenge to become your Mate right now." He said, "Its brilliant. You think John will allow it?"

"Probably, yes." Jane said. "He may have us take one of the others with us, but it should work. Just be sure your ready to move out soon."

Wrex nodded "I will Jane," he said, "And thank you." And with that, Wrex walked away, leaving behind a smiling Jane. '_Wrex,_' she thought. '_I couldn't save you during the invasion...but this time, I will make things right._' and with that thought in mind, she walked off to find John.

**~Meanwhile, with John~**

John walked out of one of the Tents where he purchased a few weapons from the Salarians. They didn't have as good as a selection as Jorn's, but it was still pretty decent.

"Hey, John!" Jane's voice called out, and he turned out to see said female walking towards him. "You think you can let me and Wrex scout out the base before the attack?"

John blinked at that "Why would you want to do that?" He asked, before looking around, making sure no one was listening in "We both know what happens in there." He said, in a whisper.

Jane grinned "I plan on going ahead of the others, and save the Genophage Cure before the facility blows to kingdom come." She said, surprising John. "Saren doesn't get his Army, and the Krogan's are still saved."

"Are you sure?" John asked, "You two would be on your own in there..." Jane just rolled her eyes "Please, you know I could do it by myself if I wanted to," she said, "and having Wrex with me would be overkill."

John thought about it for a moment, before he sighed "Alright, do it." he said, "But I want you to take one of the others with you, like Liara."

Jane nodded "We can work with that," She said before leaning to the side and grinning "Well...what do we have here?" She said. John blinked as he followed her gaze, and found Shiala and Kaiden talking to one another on the beach, Shiala being rather...close to Kaiden.

John looked back at Jane, and he knew what she was thinking from the grin on her face. "What are you planning on doing, Jane?" He asked, and Jane just smirked as she walked away to get Liara and Wrex. "Nothing John, Nothing." She said, however internally she was thinking '_This should be good, I've always wanted to try my hand at matchmaking._'

The Commander just sighed, as he turned around to meet back up with Captain Kirrahe.

"Good, your here." Kirrahe said once John arrived "We'll need your help in planning our new assault."

John rose an eyebrow "I assume that means you've come up with a plan?" He asked, and the Salarian nodded. "Of sorts," he said. "We're going to convert our ship's drive system into a make shift Twenty Kiloton Ordinance, crude but effective."

Ashley grinned "Nice," she said "Drop a nuke on him from orbit, and Kiss Saren's Turian ass goodbye!"

Kirrahe sighed and shook his head "Its not that easy I'm afraid," he said. "The AA Defenses would just shoot down the missile from orbit, and the nuke has to be set at a specific position inside Saren's base to be truly effective, at the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we will have too Infiltrate the base, pacify the ground forces, and take care of the AA guns before that."

"You want us to go in on foot?" Kaiden asked, "We don't have enough men."

"Don't worry, we can work around that." Kirrahe said. "I will be leading my men of three teams, and attack the front of the facility. During the confusion, you can sneak your Shadow Team through the back."

"Its a good idea," John said, "but your people are gonna get slaughtered on your own."

The Salarian just smiled grimmly "We're tougher than we look, Commander." He said, "But your right, I don't expect many of us to survive, which makes what I am about to ask all the more difficult. I need one of your men to come with me, to help coordinate the teams."

John nodded "Your going to need someone with Alliance Communication Protocol," he said, "But you will probably need more help than that." He then turned to face Ashley "Ash, your going with the Captain." He said, "But I need you to take Nirali, Benezia, Jenkins, and Shiala with you for extra support, the Captain is going to need all of the help he'll need."

Ashley saluted "Understood Commander," she said as he turned to get the team ready.

"Your giving us all that to help us?" Kirrahe asked, "I...thank you Commander, your team members will surely come in handy during the battle."

John nodded "You need all the help you can get," he said, "But I expect not just my crew to come back, but you and your men as well. We're all getting out of this together."

Kirrahe smiled a bit "Don't worry, we will do what we can." He said. "I'll have the ordinance loaded onto the _Normandy_ and brief your crew on its detonation sequence. Do you have any questions before we go, commander?"

John shook his head "No, we're ready when you are Captain." He said.

"Excellent." Kirrahe said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to prepare my men." And with that he walked off.

**~A bit Later~**

As the Salarian STG Force stood at attention, Kirrahe looked at the men he commanded. "You all know the mission, and what is at stake." He began. "I have come to trust each of you with my life - but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns."

"We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are."

"Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers!" His voice began to raise "Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line!"

"Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!"

He then turned back to John "Good Luck Commander," he said. "I hope we will see each other again."

**~Meanwhile, with Jane~**

Jane looked down the scope of her M-99 Black Widow Sniper Rifle, her scopes set on a lone Geth Trooper. Her finger twitched on the trigger, and the Geth fell to the ground, now nothing more than Scrap Metal. "Guard is down," Jane said, standing up, and turning to Wrex and Liara. "Let's move."

The two nodded, and they followed Jane as they approached the facility. Not long after leaving and investigating the facility, Jane and her team had located a secret entrance to the facility. After hacking through a Terminal, Jane managed to find out they are not to far from the Experimental Testing Labs of the facility.

Thinking that it would be the best place to start looking for the Cure, they headed inside.

Entering the facility, they managed to avoid being caught by any guards, and whoever they did come across they dealt with quietly and quickly. They now find themselves just outside the door of the first lab in their search."

They took up breaching formation on the sides to the door, and once Jane gave the signal, she opened the doors, and they rushed inside.

Inside there were several Geth Troopers, two Juggernaughts, and a Krogan Battlemaster, the Krogan looking over a large crate, and was speaking.

"Now _this _is what we need." He said, chuckling. "With a weapon like this, Saren's enemies will fall one by one, and we will be-" However he then heard Jane and the others enter, and he and the Geth Guards turned around to face them.

"Kill them!" The Krogan shouted as he drew out his Shotgun, and the Geth took out their respective weapons.

Liara set up a Biotic Barrier to protect them from the fire, as Jane and Wrex opened fire. Wrex fired his Claymore Shotgun into a Geth Juggnaught, quickly taking it out as Jane fired her Black Widow at the Geth Troopers, taking them out one at a time.

The second Juggernaut tried to make a charge, however Liara powered up her Biotic Charge, and slammed into the Geth, effectively destroying it. And almost immediatly afterwards, she used a Biotic Stasis on the last Krogan, who was about to grab whatever was inside the crate. He didn't last to long either under the fire sent by Wrex and Jane.

"Wonder what's in the box?" Wrex said as he and the others approached the box.

Jane shrugged "Only one way to find out." She said, as she reopened the the box. However upon seeing what was inside, her eyes widened in shock. However then she grinned like a mad woman, and began to chuckle darkly creeping the others out.

"J-Jane? What is it?" Liara asked, but she only got more scared as her chuckling turned into full laughter as she grabbed what was inside, and the others eyes widened what was inside.

Wrex just eyed what it was, and he grinned "Oh hell the fuck yes!" He shouted.

**~Meanwhile, with John~**

John and his team, consisting of Garrus, Tali, and Kaiden, slowly moved through the base after they were deployed. They have managed to sabotage several Geth devices on their way through, disrupting Communications with the Geth and such.

Shepard along with Garrus and Tali walked up the ramp and saw Saren's base in the distance. John took his squad and continued, but along the way there were Geth destroyers, Krogan, and Geth drones. Shepard and his squad took care of all of them and continued to head to Saren's base, as they got closer to the entrance there were more Geth and Krogan, Shepard threw a grenade and stuck one of the Krogan who panicked when the grenade wouldn't come off and exploded. The rest were easy pickings; once they were done they entered through the door.

The door they went through lead them down a ramp and walked along some doors that were closed, John sees a console and Tali walked up to it and began typing. "I've got access to base security. Should be able to cut alarms from here, and then trigger the alarms on the far side of the base. It'll clear the guards out for us, but it might be too much for the others and the Salarians to handle."

"Just disable the alarms," John said, "we can handle any guards we come across inside. We want to make this as quiet as possible."

Tali nodded as she pressed a few more buttons "Done, Alarms are off." She said.

When Shepard and squad made their way into the base, the leader of the squad made comments as being inside of a warehouse as he could clearly see crates stacked on top of each other. Once he was done looking around, Geth and Salarians came out of the corner of those stacked crates and began either shooting at Shepard or charging at him. Shepard took care of the Geth and Salarians easily enough.

After that, Shepard and the team moved through the warehouse and came upon some stairs once he climbed the stairs and turned a corner and came across a door which that door led to another and through there a catwalk across a room. Shepard looked down from the catwalk and saw Salarians in what looks like a prison cell. Once he made it downstairs, he looked through the cells until he reached the last one, where a single Salarain appraoched the door.

"We'll, you're not a Geth, and you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you. Lieutenant Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment, captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called in to destroy the base?"

With disappointment in his voice, Shepard shook his head. "The transmission wasn't clear. The fleet is not coming."

Ganto nodded his head in sadness. "I see. I know the Captain. He will want this facility destroyed. My team was altered, indoctrinated. He knew about the breeding grounds, but the indoctrination is a greater threat, and far more horrifying. I watched good people reduced to mindless husks. There wasn't anything left. Others died during the experiments. I envy them."

Shepard looked at a cell full of Salarians who look depressed after hearing what Ganto said before he turned his attention back to Ganto. "Do you know anything about the experiments they were conducting?"

Ganto then explained. "They were studying indoctrination. Symptoms, progress. Saren uses it to control his people, but I don't think he fully understands it. I don't know much else. I just saw what it did to the others; it turned them into empty husks. I can't end up like that. Please - let me out!"

"I'm opening the cell," John said, "You should stick with us for now, we could use the extra help if your able."

The Salarian nodded "Thank you Human," he said, as the doors opened, and John handed him a spare Assault Rifle. "I hope I can repay you for your actions. If there are any more Salarians here, they are probably already indoctrinated. I recommend not helping them as they could be dangerous to help."

"I was thinking the same thing," John said. "Now come on!" Ganto nodded, as he followed Shepard and his team.

However, not to long after, they hear the sound of someone heading their way. They went on their guard, however they were surprised to see Jane, Wrex and Liara approaching them.

"Jane?" John asked as he and his team approached. "What are you doing here-" However, he stopped for a moment, when he did a double take and saw tears in Jane's eyes.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" John asked as he saw his pseudo-wife run up to them with tears flowing from her eyes.

"There not tears of sadness, there tears of joy*sniff*" Jane managed to get out as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay Jane?" Garrus asked in concern as Jane nodded her head.

"Yeah but, it's so beautiful."

"What are you-oh dear God...Please tell me this psycho didn't find what i think she did." John trailed off in a disturbed whisper as he noticed what was on his counter-parts back. Jane nodded her head with an overly large grin. Garrus was confused until he saw what was sticking from Jane's back.

Let it be known that Garrus and Jane get along quite well...

But let it also be known that Garrus suspect his new friend may be missing a few marble. So it should be of no surprise that he stepped back and went as pale as a Turian can be with a look of horror on his face as he shakily pointed a finger at the euphoric Jane.

"A-a-a-CAIN!" John and Garrus shouted in horror.

"J-j-jane...give me the g-gun." John tried to demand but the fear he was feeling was stopping him from sounding authoritative. He reached out his hand but pulled it back went Jane tried to bite.

"Did she just try to bite you!" Tali asked in disbelief as Jane began to cradle the gun.

"Lets just continue and PRAY that Jane does not attempt to eyeball it. You here that Jane! you are NOT a cowboy shooting from the hip!. If u miss that could either kill us all or continue in to orbit and potentially kill someone in ten thousand years!" John warned her hysterically as Kaiden just face palmed.

"I am fucking hating issac Newton right now."

"we all are Kaiden, we all are." John said despondently as Jane began to giggle.

_**~Later  
**_

After some more fighting through Geth and Krogan's, the team soon found themselves at Saren's private lab. They walked into the lab with their weapons in hand. There was an overhead catwalk in the room along with windows, but to their right side were computer consoles. Garrus went down the ramp to the lower part of the lab to look for anything useful, but instead found something even better "John! You need to see this."

John walked down the ramp to where Garrus was, not noticing Jane and Wrex going for the Computer Console, beginning to type on the holographic keys. "Garrus what did you find?"

Garrus pointed in the direction of a piece of familiar technology to John. It was a second Prothean beacon, he walked up to the beacon arms out in front hoping to activate it and then all of a sudden the beacon lit up and lifted John off the ground, downloading the remainder of the message the Protheans left behind. John began seeing the images all over again, but this time he was a lot more in control of this sensation than last time, after a few seconds he fell to the ground, but this time he didn't pass out from the shock and the beacon didn't explode.

Garrus and Liara rushed over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Liara then spoke "Commander are you alright?"

John nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine, it just shook me up a bit; let's get the hell out of here."

Back with Jane and Wrex, she was busy hacking through the Console "Did you find anything?" Wrex asked.

"Just about..." Jane said, before she grinned "Bingo! Found his notes, and how to make the Cure! Downloading...done."

"Great," Wrex said with a grin, "Now lets-"

**BGM: Sovereign's Theme, Mass Effect OST**

Before Wrex could finish that statement, a series of Red Holograms appeared, before they manifest into the image of Saren's ship Sovereign. John and the others noticed this as they approached, Liara commented on a feeling she had that something bad was about to happen until the image spoke. _**"You are not Saren."**_

"What is that? Some kind of VI interface?" asked Garrus

The hologram spoke again, this time in threatening manner _**"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."**_

Liara then answered Garrus's question "I don't think this is a VI..."

The image then spoke again. _**"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"**_

"Sovereign isn't just a Reaper Ship," Jane said, looking at the Hologram. "Its a Reaper in itself."

Sovereign then spoke again this time about the name Jane used _**"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."**_

Liara then questioned Sovereign about the Protheans "The Protheans existed 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

Sovereign continued to mock the organics before him. _**"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."**_

Neither John or Jane were afraid of this thing "Whatever your plan is it's going to fail. we'll make sure of that." John said.

Sovereign was not intimidated by his threats. _**"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."**_

"Cycle? What Cycle?" asked Garrus

If it were possible for machines to taunt, Sovereign did so with its mechanical voice. _**"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the Mass Relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."**_

Jane just grinned "So, just now you just told us that you created the Mass Relays and all Mass Effect related technologies, so that the species who come across them will only follow the tech path you guys made for them."

Liara was shocked beyond belief and it showed in her voice laced with disgust when she spoke. "They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, and then wiping us out."

"Don't panic Liara," Jane said, looking at Liara. "Sovereign is the only Reaper in the galaxy. The rest are probably either somewhere else in the galaxy, or are stuck outside of our galaxy. Now that we know their existence, we can prepare for them to show up. Now we just need to make tech that doesn't involve Mass Effect Tech."

Sovereign didn't feel threatened by this at all _**"Whatever you create, whatever you built on your own it means nothing. Your kind will fall like those that came before you and there is nothing you can do to stop us."**_

John rolled his eyes "Yea...big talk coming from a hunk of metal like you." He said, "You know what I think?...I think you, and every other Reaper out there...are scared of us."

_"**You dare!"**_ Sovereign growled, the machine's deep voice giving away a flicker of anger, _**"You a creature of flawed design, dares to mock that which is the harbinger of your destruction**!"_

"You bet your ass We're mocking you!" Jane bellowed back, "Because let me tell you something, we ain't afraid of you! All those times, you expect to catch the galaxy off guard, but not this time! This time, we're gonna be ready for when you bastards show up! You're scared of what Organics can do on our own, that's why you created the Mass Relays, and the Citadel! That way you think you can control us! But bad news bub! We CAN'T be controlled!"

_"**It seems that your ignorance is matched only by your pride. You believe that you are mightier that the countless races that came before you? For millions of years we have existed and never have we suffered a defeat."**_

"Humanity has a long history of people who thought they couldn't be defeated." Jane said, "The Persians, Romans, Nazi Germany, the Soviet Union, the Taliban, hell, nobody thought we could win against the Turian's when the First Contact War came around! But you know what? We beat them all! Time and time again, Humans have risen to every challenge that we've faced and knocked it down, so come at us with everything that you've got, and bring your buddy and palls, because you're gonna fucking need them!" Jane shouted and as she did, she drew her pistol and aimed it at the bulb on the ceiling, firing it. The bullet tore through it, and Soveirgn's hologram vanished into thin air. Soon following after, a blast of wind destroyed the windows of the lab. They scanned the room for a second until Joker came on the comm. _"Commander? We've got trouble!"_

John lifted his hand to his ear. "Hit me Joker. I love bad news."

_"That ship, Sovereign, it's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would give any of our ships a run for its money. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there - fast!"_

John turned to face his squad. "You heard the man, let's head to that breeding facility and blow it up!"

The others nodded their heads and followed John back to the elevator.

**Achievement Unlocked: We are Reaper, your resistance is futile (Piss off Sovereign or any other Reaper)**

**Jane Shepard is now Level 38  
**

**~Later, Krogan Breeding Facility  
**

John, Jane and their Squad made it to the breeding facility after going through a small army of Krogan and Geth, and shutting down the AA gun to get there. Now Shepard was waiting on the _Normandy_ to deliver the bomb; it wasn't long until the _Normandy_ swooped in and landed in front of them. The cargo bay doors opened and out came Alliance soldiers with Kaidan right behind them, he and another marine were carrying the nuke in-between them.

Once they set it down, Kaiden approached the Commander "The nuke is in position, we're all set here."

As John was nodding his head, Ashley came on the comm. _"Commander, can you read me?"_

He put his hand on his ear. "The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous point, Williams."

_"Negative, Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make the rendezvous point in time."_ said Williams clearly shouting over the Geth pulse weapons fire in the back ground.

John acted quickly "Get them out of there, Joker. Now!"

Ash came back on the comm. _"Negative, it's too hot! I can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we-"_ and just like that the comm. was disconnected.

"Its OK Commander," Kaiden said, "I need a few minutes to set up the Nuke. Go get them, and meet me back here."

John nodded as he then looked at Jane "Jane, I want you to take Wrex, and Garrus to Ashley and the other's position, and bring them back here for extraction!" He said, "Me, Liara, Gendo and Tali will stay here, I have a feeling the Geth might try and stop us from firing the Nuke, so we need to stay here and keep it intact until you return!"

Jane looked at John for a moment, before she grinned '_I knew you had it figured out._' she thought before nodding "Understood," she said. "We'll be back before you know it." And with that, she took her group and left.

**~With Jane~**

Jane and her squadmates opened the door leading them to the AA tower. On the other side of that door were two Krogan and four Geth hoppers. Jane and squad took action with Jane blasting a biotic wave at the two Krogan sending them flying at the wall, while Wrex and Garrus took pot shots at the Geth hoppers taking care of them. They then headed to the elevator and went up. Once they arrived Jane took a left and started heading to the AA tower, but as soon as she broke into a full-blown run, she heard a ship in the distance and Wrex commented on it. "Damn, Geth are sending in reinforcements."

Ash comes on the comm. _"Heads up, LT. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location."_

"_Geth are pooring out of the Dropship._" John reported. "_We can hold them off, but you better hurry your asses to Ashley and the team's Location, and get back here!_"

Jane nodded "Understood." She said, cutting off the comm and turning to the others. "You heard e'm, let's move!" Jane shouted as she and the team dashed forward.

**~With Ashley~**

Ashley cursed as she ducked under the fire of the Geth Troopers advancing on their position. _'Not good!'_ she thought. _'This isn't looking too good for us...' _ She looked over her shoulder to see Kirrahe's team, along with the other crew members who went with them in the diversionary attack fighting off the Geth the best they could. Benezia was using biotic after biotic to thin the Geth's numers and support the others, while the Salarians, Jenkins, Nirali and Shiala were fighting from cover.

'_Didn't think this would be how it ends,_' Ashley thought. '_Well...at least we're going out with a bang at least._'

She then heard the sound of More Geth, and she looked over her cover to see a team of 2 Geth Primes, 5 Shocktroopers, a Krogan Battlemaster, and several Geth Troopers charging their position.

Just as she was about to open fire at the swarm of enemy, she heard a high pitch sound of a weapon charging, which was soon followed by a very familiar voice shouting "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Then, soaring over them a blue orb flew towards the enemies, and the shot hit the Krogan square in the face. The Detonation was massive explosion so large that Ash and the others had to shield their eyes. When the blast subsided, they all looked to see all of the Geth and Krogan's had been destroyed, and in their place was a large miniaturized Mushroom Cloud.

Ashley and the others then looked towards the source, and to their shock and surprise was Jane Shepard, holding a Cain grinning in a way that could make many question her sanity, with Wrex and Garrus on either side of her.

"J-Jane?" Ashley asked, shocked that she actually came for her and the others.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Jane said, "Now come on! We gotta get going before that bomb goes off!"

The others didn't need any additional explanation, as they all high-tailed it out of there back to John's Position.

**~With John~**

"Theirs like millions of these things!" Kaiden shouted as he used a Biotic Push sending a Geth Prime flying backwards, over the edge of the facility.

"Then just keep shooting!" John shouted as he fired his Assault Rifle into a Geht Hopper, killing the unit quickly.

Looking around, he could see the rest of the squad were doing well holding off the Geth, however John knew who was eventually going to show up. He just wondered if Saren would go after him, or Jane.

However, John then heard a familar humming sound '_Speak of the Devil._' He thought as Saren on his Hover Platform arrived, firing off biotic blasts at John. He swore as he ducked under the attacks, and took cover behind a crate as Saren jumped to the ground while the others were too focused on the Geth.

"I applaud you, Shepard." Saren said, "My Geth forces were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion! Of course, it was all for naught. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

"As a matter of fact, I do." John said, "Sovereign is an actual Reaper, and your helping him slaughter every species in the galaxy!"

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard." He said, "You of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"Do you honestly think the Reapers will let us live?" John asked, "After they wiped out countless galactic civilizations? What's stopping them now!?"

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council." Saren said, "We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers - if we prove ourselves useful - think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

John just rolled his eyes "So, your no better than every other poor bastard I fought in this place," he said, "Your just as indoctrinated as anyone else for saying that!"

"I have studies the effects of Indoctrination, Shepard." Saren said, "The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable his subjects become. _This _is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit, my mind is still my own...for now, the transformation from Ally to servant is subtle at first, but I will not allow it to happen to me."

'_Idiot,_' he thought, "Sovereign is controlling you, and you don't even know it! Your already under its power!"

"No!" Saren shouted, "Sovereign needs me! If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable! This is my only hope! Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I will become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!" Saren then became aggressive in his words "But you would undo my work. You would doom every species in the galaxy to complete extinction. And for that, you must die."

Saren got back on his hover-platform and began to open fire at John. His shields were strong enough to deflect the shots aimed at him, and his response was a hail of heavy-caliber rounds being sent in the Turian's direction from his assault rifle, but the shots missed as Saren took evasive action.

He was about to begin another attack, however a sniper round nearly hit his head. He whirled around and saw Jane and all of the others charge in, weapons drawn.

Saren, as strong and arrogant as he was, he knew when he was outgunned when the time came, and this was one of those times. Cutting his losses, he had his hover platform rise up, as his enemies opened fire, but missed as he flew away.

"Sorry we're late for the party!" Jane said, "Got a little caught up back there."

John just smiled "As long as you're all aright, its fine." He said, turning to Ashley "You alright Ash?"

"I-I'm fine," Ashley said, "Jane and the others got there just in time."

"Thank you, Commander." Captain Kirrahe said, "Without your wife's help, we might not have all made it out."

John nodded, and right then the _Normandy _flew in for the pick up. "Kaiden! Set that bomb to go off now!" John ordered, "We're getting out of here before any more Geth Show up!"

Kaiden nodded as he approached the bomb. He activated his Omni-tool, and pressed a few buttons on it. When his tool deactivated, he turned to the commander "Bomb's set! Let's get the hell out of here!" He shouted, as he and the others made a mad dash for the _Normandy._

**~Later, on the _Normandy_~**

The Normandy flew out of Virmire's atmosphere and broke through its orbit trying to make its way far away from the blast. Joker then came on the intercom _"Everybody hang on"_

John, Jane and the others looked out the viewport. Below the planet, a huge explosion blasted, and most of the viewers were stunned by the destruction it was capable of.

Unknown to the others, both John and Jane were smiling. Not at the fact they got the nuke to go off, but they were smiling that they had succeeded where before they had failed. This time on Virmire, _everyone _got out alive.

**Achievement Unlocked: No man left behind (Save Both Ashley and Kaiden at Virmire)**

**John and Jane Shepard are now Level 70.  
**

**John and Jane Shepard have gained 50,000 Credits  
**

**~Later, Comm Room~**

After the _Normandy _left Virmire, the team were now all gathered in the Comm Room yet again. "I can't believe we all made it out alive..." Ashley said, "I thought we were dead for sure at the AA Tower."

Jane just smiled "Hey, friends look out for each other, right?" she said, and Ashley looked at her for a moment before smiling, and nodding. "Ya, we do." She said.

Liara then spoke. "Commander? Excuse me for interrupting. But I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

John knew where Liara was going with this. With a sigh of resignation, he let his weariness show. "You want to join our minds again, don't you? Okay. Go ahead."

John and Liara walked up to each other. "Relax, Commander. Embrace eternity!" and like that, the images flashed through Shepard's mind again, this time making a little more sense than before. After it was over, Liara was amazed by what she saw. "Incredible! I...I never thought the images would be so...intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

John didn't have a moment. He needed answers now! "Did the vision make any sense to you?"

Liara then put the puzzle together. "It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?" asked Ashley.

Liara tries to recollect what she saw. "There were other images. Locations. Places I recognize from my research. Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren needed the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

Kaiden was a little suspicious. "How come you never told us about Ilos before?"

Liara then proceeded to defend herself. "The Mu Relay links to dozens of systems and hundreds of worlds. How was I to know Ilos was the one we wanted? Without the cipher, the images in your visions were never clear. It's only now that I recognized them as landmarks from Ilos."

John understood what she meant. It didn't take long for him to reach a decision: "We have to get to Ilos!" He said.

Tali then spoke up, her voice was an omen of ill tidings. "Forget it, the Mu Relay is inside the Terminus systems. Council ships are not welcome there," She said.

John knew what she meant, but he was hearing none of it! "The Conduit's on Ilos, and that's where Saren is heading. I plan to be waiting when he gets there!" He said.

Liara was getting concerned about the Commanders safety. "Saren is likely to have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You'll never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You need to alert the Council, we need a fleet to-" however, she began to feel dizzy, and almost fell forward if John didn't catch her.

"You alright?" John asked, and Liara, though blushing, nodded. "I-I'm fine." She said, "I'm sorry. The joining is... exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

John nodded, "Good, you need the rest." he said, turning to everyone "You all deserve some rest, crew: dismissed." Shortly after, everyone except Jane and John had left.

"_Commander, theirs a comm. Buoy nearby._" Joker said on the intercom "_I can link us in if you want to contact the council; you know, warn them about Sovereign?_"

John was about to say to patch them through, however he stopped himself. He then said "No, they won't believe us anyways." He said, "Just send the report, if they don't believe that then nothing will."

"_Roger that._" Joker said. Jane then smirked a bit once Joker turned off the Intercom "You just didn't want to listen to them, didn't you?" She asked, and John just shrugged.

"Hey, its true: they won't believe the Reapers exist until the day they invade." He said.

Jane nodded "True," she said, with a sigh. "I'm just glad we got everyone one alive. I can't believe saving both Ashley and Kaiden from dying could be solved so simply." John chuckled a bit "Well, Ashley owes you for the most part, since it was you who rescued her with that Cain blast from what Benezia told me."

Jane was about to laugh when suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened. John became a bit concerned about that "Jane?" he asked, "You alright-"

"FUCK!" She suddenly shouted, "I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

John looked at Jane, very confused "What are you talking about?" He asked, and Jane just gave her grin that said she had a crazy idea.

"I know how we can beat the Reapers now!" She said, and John's eyes widened.

"Really? How?" He asked, and Jane just grinned more as she stuck out a finger in John's face.

"We Nuke e'm."

John looked at Jane in complete disbelief as she told her plan to get rid of the reaper threat.

"I'm sorry I must have something bat shit insane in my ear, but did you just say to nuke them?" Jane gave John her best poker face, which was pretty damn good by the way, and nodded. "How did you even come up with the idea?" Jane shrugged before she replied.

"I over heard some guy yelling at his subordinates about eyeballing a weapon of mass destruction...I kind of tuned him out when he continued on about Issac Newton being the "deadliest son of a bitch in space"...although now that i think about it he is right..." Jane got a far off look in her eyes as she pondered her possible new found hero.

"Jane focus."

"Sorry but yea when you think about it remember the human reaper fight?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow causing John to look at her confused.

"What do you mean? That was the hardest battle I have ever been in! I was dodging and using so much medi-gel i thought i would OD on the stuff." John shook his head sadly. "We almost didn't make it...what?" John asked as Jane was openly gaping at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah? Why? Whats did you do?"

"I just used a Cain." Jane deadpanned causing John's eyes to grow the size of dinner plates.

"What?" John asked, shocked as Jane grinned and nodded. "Yup!" She said, "I saved up all of my ammo for the suicide mission, and when that Human Reaper came after us, I just unloaded into that sucker. Besides, when you look at it scientifically, its not that hard to believe."

"How?" John asked, and Jane just pulled out her Omni-tool, and brought up some information.

"Alright, now you know the Atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima was equivalent to 20,000 tons of TNT going off, right?" She asked, and John nodded sceptically. "Well, you should also know that a standard Hydrogen Bomb is equal to 10,000,000 tons of TNT."

"Yea...so?" John asked, and Jane glared at him causing him to flinch.

"If you would let me FINISH!" She said, and John just nodded for her to continue. "Anyways, you know that the United State's Nuclear Arsenal during the Cold War with the Soviets were around 70,000 Warheads, each of these even more powerful that the Hiroshima Bomb."

Jane then grinned "And I remember that a Reaper's Shield usually collapse after 4 simultaneous dreadnaught rounds." She said, before she started typing in her Omni-tool again. "Add one for killshot+overlapping blast waves and..." She then grinned "70k/5 = 14000 dead reapers!"

John looked at Jane gaping, however as he thought about it and did the math in his head...Jane was right. "Your right!" He said, "And I remember Hackett saying once the Reapers invaded, their first targets were the Missile Silos on earth, meaning that they knew Nukes were the only weapon we had that could actually be a threat to them!"

"Exactly!" Jane said, "Meaning all we need to do is set up a few Nuclear Mines and missile platforms around earth, and we're safe!"

John began to grin himself "Oh, the reapers are in trouble now!" He said, "Now we just gotta set a course for the Citadel, stock up on more weapons and ammo from Jorn's, and then we're heading for Ilos!"

Jane nodded "Ya," she said before she sighed "But of course we're gonna have to deal with the Council's Bullshit..." John shrugged "We'll worry about that when the time comes." he said, "For now, I think we need some rest. I'll tell Joker to set a course for the Citadel." Jane just nodded, and with that the two left the Comm Room.

**Achievement Unlocked: Bombs Away! (Completed Virmire Arc)**

**Continue to Ilos Arc? YES!  
**

**AN: I KNOW! I KNOW! Sorry, it took so long with the update! But I have more fics to work on that just ME:LIAG! Anyways, I promise you that the next chapter will be up quicker!...hopefully. Anyways, to the Reviews!  
**

**edboy4926: HAHA! I got it right this time!  
**

**Dragon'z Wrath: Sorry dude!  
**

**Dwennon: Sorry, no can do. The only weapons they will be using are weapons that can fit the Mass Effect Universe with very few exceptions.  
**

**General-Joseph-Dixson:**** That idea is...tempting. **

**Solitaire: Really? Wow, I didn't know that.  
**

**XRaiderV1: Me too man, and I wrote the damn scene!  
**

**Trooper0007: ...*Winks*  
**

**AN: Well, that's the last of the reviews for this chapter! Now, if you excuse me, I got more work to do!  
**

**Astilavista Babies!  
**

**~117Jorn~  
**

**P.S: Watch Expendables 2, its bloody perfect!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Mass Effect 1 Finale Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Mass...ya know? Fuck it, you all know I don't own S**t about Mass Effect, cause this is Freaking FANFICTION! Uhhgg...let's just start this thing...**

We return to our two hero's just where they left off, as they began to leave the Comm Room. However, just as they were about to leave, John stopped and gained a thoughtful expression.

"Hm? Something wrong John?" Jane asked, seeing pseudo husband had stopped walking.

"...Jane, change of plans." he said, causing her to blink "We're not going to the Citadel, we're heading straight for Ilos."

Upon hearing that, Jane looked at John with a very surprised look, as she blinked "...Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the change of tactics?" she asked.

"You know as well as I do what will happen when we return to the Citadel," John said, "The _Normandy_ gets locked down, and the council won't believe us about the Conduit, Reapers, or anything. Time isn't on our side here, so I think its in our best interest to hurry it up to Ilos. We might be able to catch Saren off guard, since he's probably thinking the same thing: The council will at least stall us, giving him all the time he needs to activate the Conduit and launch the attack." He then grinned "But _we _will prove him wrong."

Jane blinked for a moment, before she grinned "Ya know what...your right." she said, "Fuck the council! We're spectres! We can do whatever the hell we want!"

John chuckled "Correct, best get your gear ready Jane and spread the word to the others." he said, "We're ending this _now._"

Jane flashed a feral grin as she nodded and left the comm room, soon followed by John as he walked up to the Galaxy Map.

"_I Forwarded the mission update to the Citadel Commander,_" Joker's voice said, "_We've got confirmation on those Reinforcements. Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is amassing a joint fleet to deal with Saren and the Geth._"

John sighed "Did they say anything about the Reapers?" he asked, which was followed by a pause.

"_Uhh...no actually, just Saren and the Geth._" Joker said. "_But doesn't that go hand in hand?_"  
"It would, if they believed us." John said, "You know how resistant they were against believing Saren was a traitor, and they wouldn't believe it until we showed them hard Evidence. If they wouldn't believe us about Saren then, what makes you think they'll believe us about the Reapers now? They'll probably put up some excuse about the Conduit just being a distraction Saren's using."

Joker was silent for a moment, as were the crew on the _Normandy_ who were listening to this exchange "_Hate to admit it Commander,_" Joker said with a sigh "_But I think you're right...but what will we do then?_"

John grinned "We're going to Ilos, on our own." he said, shocking everyone. "The _Normandy _has been through worse situations, besides the stealth system will keep us hidden from the Geth Sensors, and Sovereign."

"_Alright Commander,_" Joker said, "_Plotting a course for the Mu Relay._"

John nodded as he then left the galaxy map, and then decided to head for his and Jane's Quarters.

**Later**

**John and Jane's Quarters**

Once the _Normandy _was on its way to the Mu Relay, John was sitting at the desk staring at the blank holo screen ahead of him. He sighed, as he knew how this mission was going to go. However he was hoping that, since he was attacking Ilos earlier than before, he just might be able to catch Saren before he enters the facility. Its a long shot, but it could work.

However, his real focus was on getting the galaxy ready for the Reapers in the future. Sure, he managed to get many allies before, however he knew that the majority of his 'allies' didn't believe in the Reapers completely until the very day they invaded. He thought that if the galaxy really did acknowledge the threat of the reapers _before _they invade, then just maybe they can stand a better chance against them if they were actually prepared beforehand.

The Problem was trying to convince them, namely the Citadel Council, to prepare. He would need to find undeniable proof of the Reapers existence, and that their coming back.  
He then heard the doors to his quarters open. He half expected it to be Ashley like before, however he was somewhat surprised to see it was Jane who walked in. "John." she said.

John blinked in mild surprise upon seeing her walk in "Jane?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

The spectre rolled her eyes "I sleep in here, of course." she said, sarcasm written in her voice before she grinned a bit "Also...I think its about high time we...sealed the deal in our marriage."

It took John a few seconds for him to translate the meaning behind those words and his eyes widened, "W-What?" he said, "Jane, are you-"

"John, I know what I want." Jane said, with a stern look as she sat down on the table, pulling down the straps of her uniform "I haven't gotten laid ever since this whole thing began, there is enough sexual tension between us that you could cut it with a knife, and most importantly..."

She looked at John right into the eyes, and gave a smile. Not the psychopathic or insane smile John has scene in her eyes numerous times before, but a true, genuine, trusting smile. "You are, thus far at least, the one man I've come to truly respect. Back on Feros, you saved me from my past..." Jane then grinned as she straddled John's Lap "Besides, we need to do something too keep us busy until we reach Ilos."

At that moment, John did what any straight man would do in his situation: he grinned and took advantage of the situation.

**(LEMON HERE)**

Jane jerked a bit in surprise as John pulled her close to him kissing her deeply. After a couple of seconds, she relaxed into his hold and began returning the kiss, as hands reaching up to pull the woman against his body. Jane was genuinely surprised and excited to see him react so positively, as his tongue into her mouth and exploring her moist cavern. They continued to kiss, rather heatedly, for a good five minutes before breaking apart, both gasping for air. "Not...Bad." Jane said between breaths, "At least...you know what...you're doing."

John just grinned "I could say...the same for you." he said, before he lifted up Jane, causing her to actually yelp in surprise before the next thing she knew, they were in bed with John towering over her. He moved in once again, resuming the intense make-out session, as he began to help Jane out of what was left of her alliance uniform.

Once she was as butt naked, he let his hands begin to roam Jane's body, while also planting small kisses on her lips and neck. Each little moan he managed to coax from her making his cock twitch in anticipation. Grinning to himself as he noticed Jane's nipples had stiffened Jane allowed his hands to drift over to the Renegade's breasts gently cupping the soft mounds. Jane gave a small groan arching her back to press her breasts firmly against John's hand.

'_Wha...what's going on?_' Jane thought, as she struggled to maintain a coherent thought thought John's actions, '_I was never this submissive to Liara, or the others... what's wrong with me?_'

As she thought this, John's grin widened slightly at her reactions "So you like that, huh?" he asked huskily gently kneading her boobs although he was avoiding the nipples, for now at least.

A small whimper escaped Jane's lips, which was one of the hottest sound he had ever heard and his erection pulsed almost painfully, and she could only nod through a moan.

John continued to knead her chest for a little while before allowing his fingers to drift to her nipples and giving them a tweak, Jane's body suddenly stiffened in reaction to this new stimulus a shuddering groan bursting from her mouth. She writhed under his touch, her cunt dribbling juices onto John's leg, unable to resist the urgent heat from between her legs any longer she slid one of her hands to her crotch running her finger lightly over her outer lips before pushing it into her eager love tunnel letting loose a loud groan as she did so.

John gave a small soft chuckle one of his hands moving from her breasts to gently restrain the hand that was probing her dripping cunny "Aha Aha Aha, naughty girl." he admonished light heartedly as he gently pulled her hand away, Jane biting back a small moan of disappointment, "If you wanted someone to play with you down here," he pressed his hand against her quivering flesh to emphasise his point silently marvelling at the heat and wetness he found there "You should have just asked me." he finished sliding his own finger inside her and eliciting another pleasured whimper from her.

Jane just gasped as her hips gently rocked against John's finger as she desperately tried to quench the burning fire John had ignited.

John kissed and nibbled on her neck as he slowly began to pump his finger into her his other hand still dancing across her nipples turning Jane into an oversexed mush "Oh.. oh god... another finger." she panted her hips now bucking wildly against his hand as her arousal continued to mount.

John was quick to oblige her request thrusting a second finger into her soaked cunt and picking up the pace a little, Jane's moans dissolved into small squeaks and whimpers as she fought for breath. After another minute or two John decided to send Jane over the edge and began jabbing his thumb against her clit with each thrust of his hand; once he began doing this it only took five or six thrusts for Jane to reach her peak and with a scream of pleasure she came over his hand.

John then brought up his dripping fingers to his mouth and licking them clean of her honey with obvious relish. "You taste great." he stated with a soft grin licking his lips to emphasise his point.

Jane actually blushed upon hearing that, '_Alright, time to take command of the situation_' she thought as she twisted in John's lap and gave him a deep passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly worming it's way into his mouth; she could taste some of herself but the taste didn't deter her at all. Their tongues wrestled for dominance for a short period before John relented allowing Jane to dominate the kiss and explore his mouth with her tongue.

Breaking apart she gave John a small seductive smile. "Its _my _turn now." She said, her hand hovering over the tent in his trousers.

John just smiled back "By all means," he agreed readily, he was probably more turned on at that point than he had ever been before. Jane stepped back for a few moments, allowing John to quickly strip off his clothes. Soon, after removing his boxers, John settled back down near Jane planting a teasingly chaste kiss on the Renegade as he did so however Jane wasn't letting him get off with just that and darted her head forward engaging him in a desperate passionate kiss. Whilst their tongues warred she ran a hand slowly down John's chest her feather light touches sending shivers through John's body and causing him to groan into their kiss.

Her hand soon reached it's intended destination and she wrapped it around his cock, slowly pumping him, the stimulation forcing John to groan into their kiss again, his cock twitching eagerly in her hand. A gentle grin on her lips Jane broke their lip lock, and began to kiss her way down his chest her lips following the path her hands had before them. A guttural growl of pleasure tore it's way from John's throat as her lips reached their final destination and Jane planted a barrage of little kisses on the tip of his cock.

Jane's kisses quickly coaxed the first bead of pre out of John's erection, Jane spared a second to give John a wide grin as her tongue darted out to taste him. Finding the taste to be more than pleasant she opened her mouth and slowly took John's manhood in sucking softly her tongue dancing over as much of his meat as she could get it to reach, John moaned lustfully rubbing her head "Oh god, Jane, that's it." he panted spilling more pre into her mouth for her to happily swallow.

Jane redoubled her efforts to pleasure John sucking harder on his rod and bobbing her head back and forth slowly, she thought it was only fair after he had given her one of the best orgasms she had ever had. The increase in pace was rewarded with yet more pre and John's breath caught in his throat for a second "Just a bit more, I'm almost there." he all but pleaded desperate for the extra boost to push him over the edge. A boost Jane was all too happy to provide moving back so only the very tip of his cock was still in her mouth she sucked furiously her hands wrapping round the rest of his saliva slick meat and pumping with equal vigour. This was easily enough to send John over the edge and with a loud cry filled her mouth with cum his cock pulsing in her hands as he spurted his seed; Jane sucked and licked his cock for all she was worth, taking it all in.

Once she was sure she had gotten all his cum she took his cock out of her mouth planting one more soft kiss on the tip as she did so. John grinned warmly at her "Do you want us to go to the next step?" he asked, his conscious requiring that he at least ask, even if he was almost certain she would agree.

Jane nodded eagerly lying down on the bed and spreading her legs given him a clear view of her sodden womanhood "Yes, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to see straight." she affirmed. Needing no further encouragement John shuffled forward lining himself up and rocking his hips forward rubbing the tip of his manhood against her outer lips, forcing a small pleasure moan from Jane, before shifting his position and sinking himself slowly into her warm moist depths with an appreciative groan.

Small lusty whimpers escaped Jane's throat as she felt John's cock fill her cunt, the wonderful feeling of oneness and fulfilment spreading through her being, her hips rocked slightly as her body worked to further heighten the pleasure she was feeling. She soon felt John's hips touching her own telling her he had buried his entire length in her, he gave an almost primal growl of pleasure, as his hand's once again found her breasts and began to knead the sensitive flesh John planted a small kiss on her lips, not letting his lips linger as he wanted to hear every little moan he made her make.

After a brief pause to let Jane adjust to being filled John began to move with slow powerful thrusts; each thrust in forcing a squeak or whimper from Jane much to John's pleasure. Whilst he pounded away at his agonizingly slow pace John's hands continued to play with her breasts eliciting many smaller moans from the girl. "Ooo John!" she gasped "Please.. please... faster... please." she could only manage a word at a time and even then they were slightly slurred as the pleasure robbed her of the ability to speak. John smiled and stole another kiss his pace beginning to speed up, his breathing slightly labored and a small sheen of sweat beginning to appear on his skin from the physical exertion. Jane threw back her head as she felt the pace increase letting loose a loud moan, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air as the pair drew inexorably closer to the brink.

"Just... oh god.. Just a bit more." Jane panted heavily her hips swinging up to meet every one of John's thrusts trying as ever to get him to fill her just that little bit more, to wring just that little extra pleasure from the experience.

John gave a small nod "Me too." he agreed planting a firm kiss on Jane's lips as he sent one last powerful thrust into Jane's pussy. The effect was immediate as Jane screamed out her release her already vice like womanhood clamping down even harder on his member as her juices splashed out to cover their thighs. The extra tightness and warmth quickly proved too much for John and with a shuddering groan he emptied himself into her welcoming womb; his cock twitching inside her as he filled her cunt with his seed.

John slowly came down from his orgasmic high and smiled down at Jane, who was panting from one of her most powerful orgasms she had ever had. "That...Just...Wow..." were the only coherent words she could form. John just chuckled "Same here," he said, before he leaned down towards her ear "You ready for round two though?"

Jane could only shiver in anticipation, before she grinned as well, and begun their second round.

**(LEMON END)**

**Achievement Unlocked: Go F**k yourself! (Have sex with your alternate self)**

**~Meanwhile**

**Ashley's Room**

Unfortunately for Ashley, she had the misfortune of having a room_ right next _to the Commanders Quarters, and due to a lack of sound-proof walls, she heard _everything _that went on in there. Not only could she not fall asleep because of the racket they caused, the thought of what they _were _doing in there caused her face to redden deeply.

'_Their going to be doing it until we get to Ilos, won't they?_' She thought with a groan as she covered her head with a pillow, trying but failing to keep the sounds of sex from her ears.

"A-Ashley?" A voice came through, and Ashley looked to see, to her surprise, Liara who had just entered the room. "Are you-" However Liara finally registered the noise from John and Jane's room, causing her to blush. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Ashley groaned "They've been at if for over a half hour...and I don't think their gonna stop soon..." she said. "I'm not getting any sleep like this..."

"Well..." Liara said, as she fidgeted a little "You could...bunk with me, maybe? My quarters on on the other side of the ship after all..."

Ashley, at first, considered turning down the offer. However, memories of what happened just a few days ago resurfaced, along with remembering what was going on in the room next to hers, and she came to a final conclusion.

"Ah...hell, why not?" She said as she stood up, and gathered her things.

**~Meanwhile**

**Jorn's Services**

"Patriot! Ryu!" Jorn called out as he entered the 'Blank Room' where Ryu and Patriot were awaiting "I'm gonna be gone for a bit, gotta get things ready for when the Geth attack the Citadel. You two are in charge while I'm gone, take care of the store, but whatever you do:" He pointed at a large red button "Do NOT press the big red button!"

Both Ryu and Patriot blinked upon hearing that "Why not?" Patriot asked.

"It controls the background music for what happens on the _Normandy,_ and her crew." Jorn said, "So for the love of god, _don't _press it until I get back!" And with that, Jorn disappeared.

Once he was gone, Ryu and Patriot looked at one another, then at the button, back to one another, then back to the button.

"Press it?" Patriot asked, and Ryu just grinned.

"Press it." He said, as the two pressed the big red button.

**~Earlier**

**Liara's Quarters**

After moving her stuff from her old quarters to Liara's bunk, Ashley could finally enjoy some sound silence from what unspeakable acts were being performed in her commander's quarters. "God, I didn't think I would get any sleep this night..." she muttered.

"Glad I could help," Liara said with a light giggle, "Its the least I could do after...well...the Ryncol incident..."

Ashley blushed at that, "I-Its alright..." she said, "I mean...I don't..."

"Its not alright Ash..." Liara said, looking down a bit, "I mean...I know how you view aliens like me, so...s-sleeping with one, I..."

Upon hearing that, Ashley felt her gut twist upon hearing that, "Liara I...look," she said, speaking up so the Asari could hear her "I didn't think too highly of aliens before joining the _Normandy,_ but...well, after meeting you, your mother, Garrus, Wrex, Tali...I guess you could say...I've gotten use to being around aliens, I guess I was...overreacting with my old view on aliens."

Liara looked surprised "R-Really?" She asked, and Ashley nodded. "Yeah," she said, "So, how about we just put all this behind us, and be friends?"

"Sounds good," Liara said, smiling "And there's no Ryncol around now."

"Yeah, Oh well I don't think we'll be having a repeat performance after all of the past teasing we endured." She said, with a laugh.

**BGM: Let's get it on- Marvin Gaye**

All of the sudden, both Liara and Ashley began feeling an intense heat in their bodies, '_Wha...what the hell?_' she thought, as passionate heat filled her body, she was not the only one as Liara was feeling the same way.

"D-do you hear music?" She asked, as both of the woman began eyeing one another hungrily.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Ashley said as the two approached to one another, "I just want to pay attention to what's under your shirt." And with that said, the two met in a passion-filled kiss.

**~Meanwhile**

**With Ryu and Patriot**

The friends of Jorn watched as the scene played out before them, "Holy Shit..." Ryu muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Patriot said, before the two heard a cough, and they froze as they looked behind them, and found Jorn standing there, with Ocelot pulled out and glaring at the two.

"You pressed the button?" Jorn asked, and the two nodded.

"W-We can explain..." Patriot said, as Jorn closed his eyes and sighed.

"Is it recording?" Jorn asked, causing the two to blink as they looked at the T.V set, and found that it was, in fact, recording. "Yeah...it is..." Patriot said.

A few more moments passed by before Jorn grinned as he holstered Ocelot "Then you've both earned the right to live another day," he said, causing the two to breathe sighs of relief.

**BGM: END**

**~Later**

**_Normandy _****cockpit**

After the night's...events, the _Normandy_ had finally reached the Mu Relay. After a quick jump, the _Normandy _appeared at Ilos, quickly engaging the stealth systems.

"Uhh, commander? We've got company." Joker said, with most of the others in the cockpit.

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Benezia asked, somewhat worried.

"The stealth systems _are _engaged," Joker said, "So long as we don't get close enough for a visual they won't have any idea that we're here."

"Commander! Sensors are picking up fleet of ships heading for the Relay!" Presley announced, "Sovereign is with them! And I'm picking up some strange activity on the surface!"

Hearing that, John and Jane both grinned, they _did _arrive earlier, meaning they should be able to catch Saren off guard in their attack. "Let's get this party started then," John said, "I want Garrus, Benezia, and Liara too come with me and Jane too the hanger, we're dropping in with the Mako."

"Negative on that commander," Presley said, "You need at least a hundred meters to pull off a drop like that, and the most I can find close to Saren is twenty! And the closest landing zone for the _Normandy _is two klicks away!"

"Good enough, Joker?" Jane asked, and Joker grinned "I can do it." He said.

"That's all I need to hear," John said with his own grin "Drop us right on top of that bastard Joker!"

"Aye Sir!" Joker said, as the team left the cockpit for the Hanger Bay.

**~Later**

**Ilos Surface**

A small group of Geth Troopers and Krogan's stood at the entrance of the Ilos facility, guarding the entrance awaiting for Saren's return, once he unlocks the door they would be able to find the Conduit.

The leading Krogan Battlemaster, who showed signs of Reaper Augmentations sighed in annoyance, "When the hell is that Turian Bastard gonna open the damn door!" He growled out.

However, the moment after he said that, the doors too the facility opened. "Finally!" The Krogan shouted, "Everyone on me, we're heading in! I want a few Geth to stay here, wait for Saren to show up!" The members of the group all nodded as they began to head into the structures.

However, just as the majority of the forces began to move in, the Krogan Battlemaster heard the sounds of engines above, he looked up, and cursed seeing the Human vessel _Normandy _approach.

"Damn, there here earlier than expected!" The Krogan shouted, "Close the gate behind us! Saren will take care of them before entering!" The Krogan and Geth rushed into the complex, just as the Mako launched from the _Normandy _and towards the ground, landing safely just as the door closed in front of them.

John's head then poked out of the Mako, and he grinned '_Bingo, that wasn't Saren in there, just a Random Krogan!_'

"We have to get inside the bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!" Liara shouted as she and the others left the Mako "But there's no way we're getting through that door through brute force..."

"Saren found a way to open it, so can we." Garrus said, "There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

"I agree," Benezia said, "We must find a way to get it up and running again."

John nodded "Right, let's go!" He said, "No use standing around here!"

The others quickly agreed as they left for the security complex, with John leading them.

**~Later,**

**With Saren**

Saren cursed as he and his Geth made way towards the bunker '_Damn, Shepard arrived sooner than I thought they would!_' He thought with a grimace, '_I would have thought the Council would have stalled them! Either the Council is more competent than I thought, or Shepard and his Crew did this without them knowing!_'

However as Saren and his Geth moved, he could then hear a whistling sound, confusing him, he looked towards the source and his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be a glowing missile approaching.

'_Shit!_' He swore as he ran back behind cover. The Missile hit a Geth Colossus dead in the head, and detonated in a fiery explosion which destroyed the other Geth who were with Saren, leaving behind nothing but a Mushroom Cloud.

"HAHAHA! I fucking love the Cain!" Saren could hear the maniacal shout of Jane Shepard in the distance.

"You still missed Saren Jane..."

"FUCK!"

Saren just snarled "I must admit Shepard, you arrived sooner than expected!" He shouted,

"But I suppose I should have expected this, the final confrontation. We both knew it would end like this. Once I deal with you, I will finish where I started and help Sovereign bring back the Reapers!"

"You mean the fact that the Citadel is really a mass relay?" John shouted from his cover,

"Yeah, I already knew that."

Saren blinked "How did you..." he said before shaking his head "It doesn't matter how you knew, either way you can't stop us now! You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved! Sovereign has...upgraded me."

John rolled his eyes "You're Insane!" he shouted, "You _let _Sovereign implant you! Like a Husk!"

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard." Saren said, "After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me, about Indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation, and I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely, I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too."

"Sovereign hasn't won yet! The Reapers haven't won yet!" John shouted, "You're taking the coward's way out and submitting to them! If you let me, we can stop the invasion from ever happening!"

"We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful!" Saren shouted.

**ULTIMATE PARAGON ACTION!**

John was about to say something else, however a thought suddenly dropped into his mind, "Saren..." he said, "You continue to talk about the Protheans, but why haven't you ever said _anything _about the countless other species the Reapers have harvested?"

Upon hearing that, everyone, even Saren froze upon hearing that. "What do you mean?" The Turian asked.

John grinned "Tell me Saren, what did Sovereign tell you?" he asked.

"He...it told me they were responsible for the destruction of the Protheans," Saren said,

"That they wiped them out because they did not submit...that they were of no use to them!"

"Did he tell you about the cycle?" John shouted back, "Did he tell you that once every 50,000 years the Reapers return, and wipe out galactic civilizations? And that they have done it for a countless amount of cycles?"

"But...he..." Saren said, but John wasn't finished.

"Did he tell you that the _Reapers _built the Mass Relays, the Citadel, and everything else involving Element Zero tech?" He shouted, "Did he tell you that he made it so that _every _species which discovers the Mass Relays is just falling into their trap that they have set up?"

"You Lie!" Saren shouted, "That's not what they did, they-"

"Sovereign told me himself on Virmire, Saren!" John said, "Now tell me, why would Sovereign tell you one thing, but tell me something else entirely? Because the only reason he needs _you _is to bring the rest of his kind back! Once the Reapers return, he will cast you aside like a used up piece of trash!"

Saren stood there unable to say or do anything to prove Shepard wrong. Parts of him were trying to makes sense in this, to find a reasonable way that proves it wasn't true. However in the end, everything made sense: The Reaper's had no intentions of being allies with Organics...they never have, and never will.

"No," he whispered, "It can't be...all of it...for nothing?" He felt a sudden and powerful impulse to attack the Shepards with his biotics "No," he hissed, "I...I am not... I am not a Reaper Tool!" Gritting his teeth as he slowly raised the hand that held his pistol, struggling off the impulses to continue his attack, as he began to raise the pistol up to his head.

**MEGA PARAGON ACTION!**

John quickly ran towards Saren, taking out what looked like a small syringe from one of the pockets of his armor. He was suddenly right in front of Saren, he knocked away his pistol and injected the syringe into his neck.

"W-Wha..." Saren began to say, as he collapsed on the ground.

"John, what did you do?" Jane asked.

"A Liquid Chemical version of De-Indoctrination pills." He answered, "They're shutting down all of the Reaper Implants inside his body and erasing the Indoctrination from Sovereign."

"Perfect," Jane said as she drew her SMG. "Now we kill him and get going-"

"We're not killing him Jane," John said, surprising all of the others "There's no reason to now, he knows the truth now, and is no longer Sovereign's puppet." Jane deadpanned at her male counterpart before reluctantly holstering her gun making John smile. Jane then smirked and reached for her gun again.

**RENEGADE-**

"No Jane." John said sternly stepping in front of the woman making her pout.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Just a little shot to the head-"

"Uh uh."

"..."

"..."

"_Please."_

"Not happening."

"_Fine,_" Jane pouted, crossing her arms across her breasts. John sighed as he turned back to Saren, and helped him back onto his feet. "You alright?" he asked the former Spectre.

"I... I think..." he said, turning to John "Why are you...?"

"I'm helping you because its the right thing to do," he answered, "You're no longer Sovereign's puppet, and you are free of Indoctrination."

"You could've just killed me..." Saren said.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be a Paragon, now would I?" John asked with a grin while Jane rolled her eyes. "Enough of this now, come on, we gotta open the doors and get to the Conduit before those guys you sent in before get there."

Saren just nodded, as the team got back together and continued towards the door controls.

**Achievement Unlocked: Path to Redemption (Prevented Saren's death, and got him to side with you)**

**~Timeskip (Because I FUCKING HATE WRITERS BLOCK!) to after opening the doors, and talking to Vigil.**

After getting the doors to the bunker opened, and returning to the Mako, the team sped through the interior of the bunker, only to eventually be stopped by Vigil.

Going through a quick conversation with the Prothean V.I, they gained the access codes to the Citadel's Master Control center. However before they left, they downloaded Vigil from the facility, courtesy of Jorn's upgrades he made to their Omni-Tools which gave them MASSIVE amounts of data space where they could contain three V.I's and still have spare space for everything else. And quickly enough, they were back on track to the Conduit.

**Achievement Unlocked: Don't forget to save!**

After fighting through Geth Defenses that had been set up, the Mako and its occupants soon found themselves looking at the Conduit... and the six Armatures which stood in their path.

"There! The Conduit!" Liara exclaimed, "It's Incredible!"

"We don't have time to admire the view," said Garrus, "We have to get to that Relay... and these Geth aren't going to make this easy."

John just grinned at the controls, "Don't worry, I have a plan." he said.

"What's that?" Benezia asked.

"WE'RE JUMPING ON TO THE CITADEL!" John shouted as he floored the controls, sped past the Geth, and ran up towards the Conduit screaming a battle cry at the top of his lungs before the Mako and is passengers launched into FLT.

**Achievement Unlocked: Time to Jump!**

**AN: And here ya go, Part 1 out of 2 of the Mass Effect 1 Finale. I will be working on Part 2 soon enough, and you will be seeing the epicness of the ending!**

**Also, A Cookie to whoever got that reference at the end.**

**Again, sorry about the HUGE ASS Delay, but as I mentioned... F**KING WRITERS BLOCK!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Mass Effect 1 Finale Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Mass...ya know? Fuck it, you all know I don't own S**t about Mass Effect, cause this is Freaking FANFICTION! Uhhgg...let's just start this thing...**

**RebukeX7: This chapter is only out now because of me!**

**117Jorn: Move it glory hog!**

The Citadel was a mess, the Geth Fleet was attacking, the Citadel fleet was being torn apart by Sovereign, while the Geth coming in through the Conduit were overrunning the interior of the station. A battalion's worth of Geth Troopers were currently marching on through the Market District of the Station...

**BOOM!**

...until several Geth Troopers were sent flying in the air in pieces "EAT THAT YOU WALKING TOASTERS!" Ryu Shouted as he charged through the Geth Lines, using his swords with great effect as he sliced in half Geth, Husks and Krogans alike.

Standing a fair distance away were Jorn and Patriot, who watched their friend cut through the Geth, Husk and Krogan hoards with sweatdrops "Seriously... rushing in blindly again?" Patriot said as he lied down in a prone position with his Black Widow out. "Hang on... Sniper..." he targeted the sniper with his rifle, pulled the trigger and blasted its head off.

"We gotta at least make things a bit easier for John and Jane," Jorn said as he loaded Ocelot.

"They'll be here soon, and I gotta give them my package or else they're gonna be screwed in the boss fight. I'm actually pretty surprised they screwed the council and left of Ilos anyway..._and _they got Saren on their side too." He sighed a bit "Didn't expect that, but it might solve a few problems... and cause some more."

Patriot had a confused expression as he glanced up at Jorn "Why's that?" He asked.

"You played Mass Effect, right?" Jorn asked, after Patriot nodded he continued "Well then, you _also _know that the only reason the Alliance managed to kill Sovereign was when Shepard killed Saren after Sovereign assumed direct control with his corpse. So if Sovereign can't possess Saren's Corpse..."

Patriot's eyes widened "...then the Alliance Fleet might not be able to take down Sovereign!" he finished, "Ah shit, that's not good!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Jorn said, grinning a bit. "John gave Anderson and Hackett a bit of info on Reapers, specifically what it takes to take down their shields... hopefully everything _should _work out as planned... just as long as the Shepards gets here in time..."

**~Meanwhile, near the Precidium**

A handful of Geth were standing guard near the pulsing Conduit relay, simply awaiting the arrival of Saren. When the Mass Relay began pulsing more rapidly, they turned around, expecting Saren to appear.

However, suddenly they heard the sound of a strange-sounding horn, before a Mako appeared and crashed into the Geth, before rolling around and crashing into the side of the wall.

A few moments passed, before Saren dropped out of the Mako, taking deep breaths "You... are _never _driving again Shepard..." He muttered.

"Sad thing is that's probably true," Jane said as she calmly walked out. "But when did you mod the Mako to have the Dukes of Hazzard horn?"

"Just before the mission," John said, as he left the Mako with the others, "I wanted her to go out in style... you mad?"

Jane rolled her eyes before she rose her SMG and gunned down a few husks who charged at them "Whatever, we gotta get to the Council Chamber," she said. "That's where the control room is at."

"_...ane? John? You picking this up?_" a voice said on their comms, as Jane and John instantly recognised it as Jorn's voice "_I just picked up your IFF tags, so you finally made it!_"

"Yeah, we're here Jorn." John said, raising his Omni Tool "Glad to see you're alright,"

"_Come on,_" he said, as they heard the sound of a gun going off "_An Army of Geth, Krogans and Husks means nothing- DIE! DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! JUST DIE!_" There was the sound of additional gunfire, screams of terror, and explosions "_Sorry, anyways, before you head up to the chamber, stop by the store. I have something you need if you're gonna kill Sovereign without Saren being possessed._"

Saren blinked at that "Wait, what was that he said about me getting-"

"Later Saren," John said, "Right, we'll be there ASAP Jorn."

"_Right see you soon- OW! FUCK YOU, YOU COCK-SUCKING MOTHER-_" John chuckled as he turned the comm off "Come on, let's get going." He said as the others began following John and Jane, except for Saren who stood there for a few moments "Wait, what was that about me getting-"

"Later Saren!"

**~Later, Jorn's Services**

Jorn sliced through several Geth Troopers, and turned around just in time to see the Shepards and their team plus Saren running up to them.

**117Jorn: Fuck writer's block! -gets drop kicked away-**

**RebukeX7: -lands- Un-_fucking_-believable, don't worry i'll bail you out, but you are never hearing the end of this. *Tag* keep reading i'm assuming direct control of this fic.**

"Bout time you showed up!" Jorn shouted in mock anger as Ryu destroyed the last geth trooper. Jane rolled her eyes and glared at Saren.

"Blame John, he insisted on bringing old bareface over here instead of just letting me end this." Jane muttered making John facepalm.

"Not now.."

"Not now? not now!? Why the fuck are we letting people die for this failure to intergalactic society? Seriously give me one damn reason." Jane demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Damn humans, speaking as though i am not here." Saren muttered.

**!Renegade Action!**

_*click*_

_"Please_ make my fucking day. I am sick and tired of all you mother fucking Turians on this mother fucking citadel-"

"Hey!" Garrus interrupted offended.

"Not you, you know you're my exception." Jane said without missing a beat as she continued to glare at Saren. Jorn interrupted them by clearing his throat as Patriot walked towards them with a single red pill, which he handed to a solemn Jorn.

"Listen you can argue all day-and die- if you want, but we need to get back on track. I can save the council and reduce the loss of many lives, but you still have a choice to make." Jorn began ominously gaining both Shepard's full attention. Ashley then asked the question that was on everyone else's minds.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"A damn good weapon seller." Jorn smirked making John roll his eyes.

"He's an ally who will help us end the reapers, but like he said earlier the time for idle chatter is over." John said seriously before turning back to Jorn. "What's this choice?"

"As you can see..." Jorn began as he gestured to the lifeless corpses around him. "The only living beings here are us."

"Yes, but why the hell is that important?" Jane questioned making the man sigh.

"I'm getting to that. This pill contains special Nanomachines which forces Sovereign's Indoctrination into someone to the same degree Saren had them, and the Nanomachines also force Sovereign to possess the body." Jorn stated simply making their eyes widen.  
"What's the catch?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"This pill loses all effectiveness if it is not consumed in the next fifteen minutes...you all took too long." Jorn shook his head tiredly and realization began to dawn on them. Jane began to open her mouth but Jorn silenced her by raising his hand "Before you say to sacrifice Saren I _know_ he will be a very important War assets during the time of the invasion."

"Invasion?" Liara asked with wide eyes.

"You can't stop the reapers from coming, but you can destroy them when they get here." Jorn explained quickly. "Now John, Jane, let me explain something else. This pill _also_ works much better when consumed by anyone thats at least part synthetic. If someone who is part synthetic takes the pill they are much more resistant to the control. If they are strong enough then all you have to do is knock them out to get the desired effects...but if they aren't..." Jorn trailed off making John grimace.

"They die." John said with narrowed eyes.

"So that means we have approximately ten minutes now to decide between Saren or myself." Jane muttered and the crew members widened their eyes at the gambit. "Thanks to my body, I know I am without a doubt at least part synthetic."

"Why are we even thinking about this?" Ashley questioned in confusion before pointing at Saren. "Take that asshole out now!"

"I agree with the human, the Turian is nowhere near as interesting as Jane." Wrex grumbled out.

"However we don't how important Saren can become in this invasion, I have enough faith in jane to believe she can overcome this. If she wins then there is no telling how better off we all are." Garrus said as he continued to think of the various possibilities.

"Of course the Turian sticks up for Saren." Ashley said with a snort. "You're all the same this entire time you probably hated us humans."

"Don't you dare question my loyalty!" Garrus growled out as his mandibles flared.

"He's right, unlike you human's we Turian's tend to be a little more reliable to our superiors." Saren said condescendingly.

"Oh that's rich coming from you bare face." Wrex laughed making Saren glare at him.

"We can't sacrifice Jane. That's exactly like spacing the Commander, she has been there for just as much as he has." Benezia spoke up not unreasonably.

"I'm with Ashley on this one." Kaidan said with a shrug as if it were really no debate.

"I'm afraid i'll have to stand with Garrus this time." Liara said quietly and she had to avert her eyes at the shocked and hurt look Ashley sent her. "If this invasion is going to happen...then we need to risk it, worst case scenario we're all dead either way." The crew continued to argue when suddenly...

**!RENEGADE ACTION!**

***BAM* BAM***

"ENOUGH!" John shouted as his pistol smoked. "It doesn't matter what we do or do not want. Its Jane's choice!" The crew all quieted as Jane continued to look back and forth between the pill and Saren. This was possibly the hardest decision she had face yet and she honestly had no idea.

Possibly kill herself in a failed attempt to keep Earth spinning just one more day?

or

Kill Saren and face history repeating itself again?

"How can you let her do this alone though Commander?" Ashley asked quietly. "**_What would you do?" _**It was then that Jane's eyes widened almost unnoticeably. Jane reached her hand out and picked up the pill.

"You got one minute Jane." Jorn said softly.

**_!Paragon Action!_**

**BGM: Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

The group watched with wide as Jane downed the pill quickly. Jane turned to her counterpart and winced in pain before giving him a tired smile.

_T-this human, actually put faith in me despite hating me the most? w-was I wrong about them?" _Saren wondered with wide eyes.

"Hey if I don't make it...let the history books say that I went out with a smile, okay?" Jane joked before thrashing around as red energy bled through her body. John pulled out his weapon while Jorn turned towards his friends.

"Come on we're done here. Lets go save some innocents." Jorn ordered as his two friends nodded and faded away, Jorn was about to follow suit when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Sitting in the rubble of his former store was a single black feather. "_Son of a bitch she was here!" _Jorn thought in equal parts fear and anger before catching up with his friends.

"Jorn, something wrong?" Ryu asked, before he and Patriot saw what he was looking at, and paled "Oh shit..."

"Yeah, she was here." Jorn said, before he felt a massive wave of power causing his eyes to widen "And she's still in the universe..." he turned to his friends "Patriot, Ryu, _Stay here!_" he ordered. "None of us can fight her, but I might be able to draw her away from here. If I don't make it back... you two take over for me."

Patriot nodded, before Ryu reached to his pocket "Take this," he said as he tossed him a rectangular device "Trust me, it could save your life, its one of my latest prototypes. When you get back, tell me if it works."

Jorn just smiled dryly "Thanks guys," he said before he disappeared in a flash of light.

**117Jorn: Alright, I think I got it from here.**

**RebukeX7: *moves over* By all means.**

Meanwhile, Jane/Sovereign was still thrashing, as Jane's eyes flashed between red and blue constantly as she fought against Sovereign's influence in her body. "What... are you... waiting for!" Jane shouted, "Do it!"

John nodded as he raised up his pistol, preparing to use Concussive Ammo to knock Jane/Sovereign out, however Sovereign/Jane lashed out against John, managing to knock away his firearm before delivering a punch which sent John flying a few meters back.

"Shit!" Garrus shouted as he raised his own Rifle, however Jane used super speed to kick the Turian back, and proceeded to kick the crap out of the others, knocking away their weapons and punching or kicking them away.

John got back on his feet '_She could be killing us, but she's not._' he thought as he picked up his pistol again '_She's still fighting in there._'

Suddenly John's comm started going off on his Omni-tool "Normandy _to the Citadel, please tell me that's you commander._" Joker's voice said.

"I'm here Joker, but make it quick!" John said as he fired his pistol at Jane/Sovereign, who managed to dodge every shot, moving so fast she was leaving behind an after image.

"_I'm sitting here in the Andura Sector with the entire Arcturus Fleet,_" Joker said, "_We can send the Cavalry in at anytime, Commander._"

"Come in now Joker!" John shouted, as he grabbed a hold of Jane/Sovereign, trying to restrain her "And make it snappy!"

**_~Meanwhile, Outside the Citadel_**

Suddenly, bursting out of the Mass Relay emerged dozens of Alliance Navy warships, ranging between cruisers, frigates, carriers, and even four Dreadnaughts. All of this force lead by none other than the _Normandy _herself.

"_Alliance Ships, move in!_" Admiral Hackett said on the comm. "_Let's clear the space of Geth Ship, and then focus on _Sovereign."

The Alliance ships opened fire with their missiles, and in the Dreadnaught's cases firing their Mass Cannons, which quickly pulverized the Geth ships which were swarming around the _Destiny Ascension _and the Council ships.

"Destiny Ascension _you are all clear, Repeat you are all clear._" Joker said as the _Normandy _and the Alliance Fleet moved past the Council Vessels, and towards the Citadel itself where Sovereign awaited them. "_All ships move in,_" Hackett said, "_Concentrate on Sovereign._"

**~Meanwhile, with John**

"Just. Stay. DOWN!" John shouted as he and the rest of the party tried to keep Jane/Sovereign in one spot long enough to knock her out, but she was proving to be very resistant, however John could still see Jane was still fighting back Sovereign, but he also knew that she couldn't keep it up forever.

"Wrex! Hold her down!" John ordered, and Wrex nodded as he charged towards, bashing his head into Jane/Sovereign's, which stunned her long enough for Wrex to move behind her, and lock her into a full nelson hold. Jane/Sovereign thrashed and tried to get out of the Krogan's grasp "Hurry it up Commander!" Wrex shouted, "I can't hold her forever!"

John nodded as he raised his gun at Jane/Sovereign "Jane, this will hurt me a lot more than it will probably hurt you." He said, "But if you can hear me Sovereign... you have a nice stay in hell!"

He then fired his entire clip of Concussive ammo into Jane, the rounds blasting through her shields and nailing her body, until at long last she stopped struggling, and in one final mechanical/animalistic roar, her body fell motionless as her eyes returned back to normal.

**~Meanwhile, with the Fleet**

Suddenly, red electricity began to surround _Sovereign,_ as its entire form stopped moving as it began to fall off of the Citadel. "_Its shields are down, now's our chance!_" Joker shouted.  
"_Hit that thing with everything we've got!_" Hackett ordered, "_Fire!_"

Then, every last Alliance ship unleashed a barrage of weapons fire at _Sovereign, _their missiles and Cannons blasted along the hull of the defenseless reaper, until its arm-like appendages were blasted off, and several Mass Accelerator rounds pierced through the hull of the ship, causing it to go off in a massive explosion.

Upon seeing the massive Dreadnaught's destruction, the crews of the Alliance Ships cheered in victory, as finally the day was won.

**~Later, Citadel Presidium**

After the battle, John, Jane, Captain Anderson, and Ambassador Udina now stood before the Council once again in the Presidium. "Ambassador, Captain, Commander Shepard," Tevos said, "We have gathered here to recognise of the alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the Geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel," Valern said, "Brave and Courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so we, the council, might live."

"Still think we should've just let them die..." Jane whispered to John, who rolled his eyes and elbowed her to be quiet.

"There is no greater Sacrifice," Sparatus said. "And we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women."

"The council also owes you a great and personal debt Commander," Tevos said, "One we can never repay, you saved our lives and billions of others from the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard," Valern said, "Your Heroic and selfless actions serve as a symbol of everything humanity and the alliance stands for."

"And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours," Sparatus said. "We can honor their memories through their actions."

"Humanity has shown that it is ready to stand as a protector and defender of the galaxy," Tevos said, "You have proved yourselves worth to join our ranks, and side with us on the citadel council."

"Councilor, on behalf of humanity and the alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honor, and accept." Udina said, while Jane rolled her eyes '_Kiss-ass..._' she thought.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill humanities seat on the council," Valern said.  
"Given all that has happened," Tevos began. "Your recommendation could bring a great deal of weight Commander, Do either you or your wife support any particular candidate?"

Both John and Jane glanced at one another, both grinning as they spoke in unison "Anderson."

"Him?" Udina asked in surprise "Y-You must be joking! Anderson prefers to use his fists to do the talking!"

Anderson just smirked at him "Only with you ambassador." he said. "Only with you."

"Are you... sure about this Commander?" Udina asked, trying to convince them to see otherwise. "The Captain is more of a soldier, not a politician."

John just smirked "I think the council has enough Politicians." he told Udina, trying to hold back his laughter. "The Captain will be perfect for this job."

"I think it is an inspired choice." Tevos began with a nod. "The council will welcome him with open arms, should he accept."

"I am honored, councilor." Anderson said with a nod. "As humanity's representative, I will do everything in my power to help rebuild."

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era," Sparatus said, "For both humanity and the council."

However, John just looked at Jane and shook his head "This isn't over yet," he said, "Sovereign was just a vanguard. The Reaper's won't just let something like this stop them, they _will _find another way into our galaxy. They could have hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of ships just waiting to strike, and we need to prepare to stop them."

With that said, John and Jane turned around, and proceeded to head back towards the _Normandy_. "Shepard's right," Anderson said. "Humanity is ready to do its part, united with the rest of the council, we have the strength to overcome any challenge! And when the Reapers come, we must stand side-by-side, we must fight against them as one! And together, we can drive them back to Dark Space."

"You're right, but we will be ready we can't afford to lose...not again." jOhn said with determination.

"And we will, but its time for a vacation, your mom has been badgering me about a honeymoon lately and its getting annoying." Jane said dryly making him laugh as Anderson shook his head.

_"These two...are going to save us all."_

**117Jorn: Link this to the sequel!**

**RebukeX7: -cracks knuckles- Lets end this bitch already!**

**~Normandy: Months Later**

Feeling the Normandy shake as the alarm went off, the Shepards gave each other a knowing look before rushing out of their quarters.

"It's time." John said solemnly as Jane stood up, she gave him a sad smile before putting her helmet on.

"I guess so. i'll get the rest of the crew off of the ship you go save Joker." Jane said coldly as she turned towards the elevator, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats how you did it isn't it?" John whispered sadly as Jane tensed.

"I don't know what you mean."

**_Paragon Action_**

"Bull shit. This is how you managed to go through with all of those terrible decisions, you distance yourself from the situation and act only on what your objective demands of you." When Jane remained silent he sighed. " Listen just don't go too far away i need you by my side, I love you."

**RENEGADE ACTION!**

Jane whirled around to him unleashing her most vicious glare, but John could see the pain in her eyes.

"Listen I would _love_ to stand here and tell you how much I love you back,but I don't get that luxury. The mission will always come before myself. We have a galaxy to save and that can't happen unless you get your ass over to Joker and stop him from doing something stupid." Jane bit out as the door to the elevator opened. She turned around and walked in the door but before the door closed she glanced back at John as a Tear fell from her eye. "I'll see you soon."  
John nodded his head before rushing to save his crippled pilot.

**-few minutes later with Jane-**

Jane was rushing as many members as she could find to the escape pods, when a voice shouted out to her.

"Jane where's the commander?" Ashley questioned as she ran up to the red head.

"He's gone to save Joker, you need to get out of here now while you still can!" Jane shouted as she opened up the pod door.

"But-"

"Now Williams!" Jane shouted as she pushed the woman into the pod. She barely registered the terrified look in Ashley's eyes before she launched the future spectre in to space. Feeling another shockwave Jane grimaced before running to an evacuation shuttle. She made it with just seconds to spare as the_ Normandy_ finally fell apart.

"Too close." Jane panted before she glanced towards the remains of the _Normandy._ She grimaced as she saw Johns body heading toward a nearby planet.

**Achievement unlocked: And then there was one.**

**+1,000,000 credits**

**BGM: Reignite-Malukah**

**John P.O.V**

Being spaced is not so bad if you aren't terrified of death. I can't believe that I died twice trying to stop the reapers. Oh hell who am I kidding I would gladly die a thousand more times if I had to. Especially if it meant that my crew could live on. Everyone that was on this last crew deserves at least that much.

**Jenkins...**

_John sighed "Well, that's better than we normally would do-" He said, before he was interrupted as Jenkins stood up "Alright, let's do this! LEEERROOOOYYYYY! JEEEENNNKKKIIINNNSSS!" And with his infamous battle shout, he charged into the room, his shotgun blazing_

**Joker...**

_"Ya know, sometimes its not the size that matters," Joker commented, "But the power of your load."_

_"...Joker do you ever listen to what you say, before you say it?" Ashley asked, and Joker just shrugged._

**Ashley...**

_Ashley sighed at that "I understand...but, you're the commander here." She said, "You say Jump, I ask how high. You ask me to kiss an Asari, I ask which cheek."_

_John chuckled "I don't tend to bring out the rank structure very often." He said before grinning "Though...about the 'Kiss and Asari' thing...where did that come from?"_

**Liara...**

_"Dr. T'soni I presume?" John asked, and the Asari nodded. "Y-Yes, that's me." She said,_

_"Listen, this thing is some sort of Prothean Security Device. I can't move so I need your help, alright?"_

_"Don't worry beautiful, we'll get you out." John said, and Liara looked a bit embarrassed at the compliment._

**Garrus...**

_"Perfect timing Shepard," Garrus said, "You gave me a clear shot at the bastard."_

**Tali...**

_John just grinned "No need to beg Tali," he said, "I was already going to invite you."_  
_"I-what?" Tali asked, a bit surprised to hear that._

_"You heard me," John said, "We could use someone with your skills in the future. Plus, Saren may try to take you out in revenge for giving this to us, so you'd also be safer with us. No offense to your abilities of course, but Saren isn't exactly the best person to make enemies with, I would know."_

_"Um...I...thank you!" Tali said, getting over her shock. "I promise I won't let you down sir!"_

**Wrex...**

_"In case you haven't noticed, this place is FALLING! APART!" John shouted._

_"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Wrex asked._

**Benezia...**

_"W-wait!" The two Shepards stopped moving and quirked an eyebrow at her in perfect sync. "I promise, I will make this up to you two! You've given me my life and my daughter back."_

_"Don't worry about it/I look forward to it." John and Jane answered respectively at the same time._

**I saved Kaiden...**

_Kaiden nodded as he approached the bomb. He activated his Omni-tool, and pressed a few buttons on it. When his tool deactivated, he turned to the commander "Bomb's set! Let's get the hell out of here!" He shouted, as he and the others made a mad dash for the Normandy._

**Possibly even hooked him up with Shiala...**

_Jane nodded "We can work with that," She said before leaning to the side and grinning "Well...what do we have here?" She said. John blinked as he followed her gaze, and found Shiala and Kaiden talking to one another on the beach, Shiala being rather...close to Kaiden._

**Ha! But of course I can't forget about my Wife!**

_"Ok, now that we've calmed down a bit," Jane said, "I can explain a bit more. As it turns out, I am John's Sis-"_

_"She's my Wife." John interrupted her, "She just pissed that I haven't been home for so long, that's why she pulled a gun on me."_

_The others just looked at John Gaping, none more so than Jane herself._

**It was a little hectic at first...**

_"Holy shit! Tali was right!" She whispered in disbelief making John look at her with a raised eyebrow as they took cover._

_"What are you talking about." Jane pointed a shaky finger at him._

_"You-er me, whatever puts the squad in suicidal situations at least twice a day!"_

**At one point I thought I would have to end her...**

_As the others went to help fight the geth, John walked towards his red-haired team-mate cautiously. He was caught off guard when she disappeared in a blue blaze and tackled him into a nearby wall and held him by his neck and placed the barrel of her pistol at his head. John, mirroring her actions placed his on her forehead._

_"Damn it Jane! Don't make me end you!" John shouted as the rest listened in horror, except Wrex who always wanted to know who was the strongest in the marriage. John had two options at this point, pull the trigger or talk her out of it._

**But I knew she had a heart somewhere...**

_"Despite ending at the same spot, my path is filled with important people I stepped on to reach my goal, and my hands are still covered with the blood of my comrades." Jane grabbed John's face and stared at him hard. "Look at me" She began with a tired smile "I was called the butcher of Torfan, I'm quick to anger and when I'm stressed SOMEONE ends up dead, but you? You're a fucking war hero." Her hard stare softened a bit before she continued. "We need leaders like you not me, hell who knows? Maybe being on the sidelines will help me reform. It'll be nice to not have as much stress anymore."_

**And she did come around, ha pun...**

_The spectre rolled her eyes "I sleep in here, of course." she said, sarcasm written in her voice before she grinned a bit "Also...I think its about high time we...sealed the deal in our marriage."_

**And I know together...we can end this!**

I closed my eyes with a smile as I felt the heat of the planet's atmosphere burn through my suit. I knew It would be a long time before they reopened but when they did...The reapers are going to pay!

**BGM:END**

**-Days later: After John's funeral-**

**-General P.O.V-**

**BGM: Two Steps from Hell- Protectors of the Earth.**

Hannah Shepard stood proudly at her son's grave while the members of her crew looked sadly at the scene. She refused to show weakness at this moment it wasn't what her son would want, she knew that, so she didn't. She looked behind the grave at a Jane who began to walk away. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder, but to her surprise Jane continued her trek and began walking with a purpose.

"Honey I know you are sad but shouldn't you at least pay your respects?" The future admiral asked softly.

"No time, I have something to do." Jane said simply as she continued to walk. Hannah frowned slightly and crossed her arms as she stared at the woman's back.

"And what exactly could you have to do right now?" Hannah asked the woman. However almost as soon as the question left her lips, she felt her breath hitch when a single blazing crimson eye stared back at her from over the younger woman's shoulder.

**_Perfect Renegade Action_**

"Prepare." Jane said simply and as she continued to walk a single scar began it spread on the right side of her face. It wasn't large but it served as a reminder that she couldn't relax just yet.

**BGM:END**

**HADES GAMMA: DIS SYSTEM**

Landing on a desolate asteroid, Jorn looked around with a grimace.

"_I felt the presence again! I have to get **her** away from this universe or else John and Jane are toast!"_

*Thump*

Whirling around Jorn aimed Ocelot at the person behind him, only to widen his eyes at who it was.

"R-rebuke." Jorn widened his eyes at the cold glare he was receiving, from what he knew about the game master Rebuke seemed to be a cheerful guy even if he was a bit immature at times. Rebuke was a male that appeared to be slightly younger than Jorn. He had snow white hair and silver eyes, which contrasted with his dark skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt un-tucked over white dress pants. He had on a white trench coat with the emblem **"X7"** on the back in Red along with a pair of white dress shoes. Finally he had a silver chest plate and silver arm guards.

"So you know my name?" Rebuke asked while tilting his head. "Then your master should have told you that you would most likely die by my hands then, right?" Rebuke drawled as he pulled out two silver desert eagles.

"Wait I'm on your side!-"

*BAM*

Surprised at the sudden shot from Rebuke's gun, Jorn touched the side of his cheek and looked at his hand. He glared at Rebuke with crimson eyes when he realized he was bleeding.

*Sniff*

Taking a deep breath, Rebuke hardened his glare. "Your blood smells like the **goddess's **can you honestly tell me you are not working for that evil bitch?" Jorn took a step back at the accusation.

"_Why would my blood smell like hers? I was a normal person on real earth before I got my powers…that doesn't make sense!" _Jorn knew that Rebuke wasn't lying, but the confusion sent him into a blinding rage as he ran at Rebuke with his sword drawn. Surprising Rebuke with his high speed he brought the blade down mercilessly.

**BGM:Two steps from hell: United We Stand Divided We Fall**

*Boom*

Blocking the slash with his gun the resulting shockwave destroyed the ground beneath them. Blocking a kick to the face, Jorn watched as Rebuke used his momentum to jump back. He was slightly caught off guard by the look of disgust he was given.

"You are a **real** person, yet your powers are completely **fictional.** A being trapped between the boundaries of reality and myth? What kind of sick abomination are you?" Rebuke asked with a disturbed look in his eyes. "What the hell did that bitch do to you?"

"Shut up!" Jorn roared as he charged again.

"A fictional being versus someone who is trapped between the boundaries of reality and myth. Interesting." Rebuke muttered as he aimed his guns at Jorn. "Come at me, show me your potential."

Jorn growled as he drew his Goen sword once again, however he twisted the center of the blade, dividing it into two separate swords as flames arose from the blades. "**Honō Funka!**" He shouted as he slashed his blades in an X pattern, shooting out a blazing X towards Rebuke.

Opting to avoid the blazing flames, Rebuke jumped over the attack, and opened fire with his own Desert Eagles duel wielding them as he fired. Jorn quickly used his blades to actually deflect the bullets around him.

Sticking one blade into the ground, he then picked out Ocelot, switching to Incendiary ammo as he fired a shot. Rebuke dodged the attack, but the shot itself impacted against a large rock, and the blast actually melted it to smoldering goo.

'_That gun..it can't be!?"_ Rebuke thought, as he avoided several other shots sent his way, using rocks as cover, only for said cover to be incinerated. '_Once I take this kid out, I'll see if I can add that to my guns..._'

Jorn fired shot after shot of Ocelot, each shot either missing or hitting Rebuke's cover. He wasn't thinking too clearly at the moment, in his mind he was only thinking: Rebuke started the fight, but he was going to make damn sure he finishes it. '_Time to step it up a notch,_' he said, as he switched from Incendiary ammo to High Explosive Ammo.

Hearing the boy stop firing, Rebuke took the moment of peace to take a quick breather '_He's good...I'll give him that._' he thought, '_I may have to give more effort..._' he began to raise his Desert Eagle towards his head...

**KAKOW!**

***BOOM!***

Suddenly, the rock he was hiding behind exploded, actually sending him flying "WHOA SHIT!" he shouted, as he looked at the source, which was none other than Jorn who had Ocelot raised, smoke coming from the gun muzzle from the recently fired shot, Jorn was grinning like mad.

"You like?" he said, "A little upgrade I made to High-Explosive ammo I made just for Ocelot here, overheat is a bitch, but with Thermal Clips its not that bad." He then fired another shot, and Rebuke barely had enough time to dodge.

'_Alright, he's certainly not going easy,_' He thought, '_Might as well return the courtesy._'

"You think your hot stuff, huh?" Rebuke asked, grinning as he raised one of his Desert Eagles "Alright, let's see what you've got!" He then pointed it towards his head, and pulled the trigger.

*CRACK*

"**_Izanami..."_**

Jorn widened his eyes in disbelief as flaming blue aura enveloped a smirking Rebuke,when suddenly a shadowy figure began to form behind the white-haired man. Quickly dispersing, the aura revealed a woman with shoulder length white hair and crimson eyes floating behind the game master. She was wearing a white kimono and was staring at Jorn as if reading his soul. After a few moments she opened her mouth.

**_"What is your will, Master?" _** Rebuke slowly raised his right hand before he pointed at Jorn and with a voice cold as ice he gave his order.

"Take him out." Jorn cursed as the woman shot at him at blinding speeds. Jorn pulled out his blade and barely parried the strike which caused shockwaves that destroyed the surrounding area.

_"I knew he had an assistant named Izanami but i didn't pay it any mind, but to think she was his main source of power!" _Jorn thought while sweating slightly as he found himself being pushed back. He was face to face with the white haired woman and his crimson eyes locked with hers. Jorn pointed ocelot, still equipped with explosive ammo, at her head and unloaded the remainder of the clip.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

The blasts separated the two but when Jorn searched for her body he found that she was completely unharmed.

_"So...she invulnerable?" _Jorn thought as he loaded ocelot with cryo-ammo. _"However when fighting with opponents who rely on summons one thing is always apparent." _Jorn aimed behind the woman and shot a bullet at Rebuke, who quickly sidestepped away. _"The summoner is always the most vulnerable."_

Rebuke grimaced as he was forced to dodge another onslaught of bullets, Izanami flew in front of him with her arms wide and shielded him from the ice cold rounds. Placing the barrel of his gun at his head again, Rebuke pulled the trigger.

*Crack*

**"[Mind Charge]" **Rebuke body trembled as he felt himself double in power._ "He has fire powers and ice. Could he be an elementalist? Only one way to find out..."_ Rebuke thought with a grin as he stepped next to Izanami and raised his left hand towards Jorn, an action mimicked by the woman. Placing the barrel of his gun at his head, Rebuke smirked"Lets see how you like a little lightning!"

_*CRACK*_

**"[Oho-Ikazuchi]" **Both Rebuke's and Izanami's hands glowed bright blue as sparks sprung from their bodies.

_"Shit!"_ Jorn couldn't help but widen his eyes a giant wave of lightning raced towards him. The wave was so immense it completely blocked his view of anything else. Jorn narrowed eyes as he reached into his pocket.

*Crash*  
***BOOOM***

**BGM:End**

**BGM: BOA-:Duvet**

The ground shattered as the attack connected. Rebuke sighed and turned around as his hand continued to cackle slightly with electricity. Rebuke stared at his hand with a grimace.  
"So much power...yet...it couldn't help **her** when she first wielded it."

**_-Fashback: ?-_**

*Crack*

**"Izanami...**" A woman with black hair and crimson eyes muttered as the spirit materialized behind her. "Block the bullets! I have to get Rebuke out of here!" She commanded before diving off of a ledge towards a downed black haired boy as her black coat flapped behind her. On the back of the Jacket was a crimson **"X7". **The young woman then picked up the boy bridal style before running through a hole in the nearest wall. "Don't worry Rebuke I got you." The boy opened his mouth as he stared at his longtime friend and spoke..."

**-Flashback end-**

**"...Rose." **Rebuke shook his head and just as he was about to de-summon Izanami he heard someone gasping for air. Turning around quickly he gaped as he saw Jorn climbing out of a pile of rubble while coughing up blood. In front of him was the remains of a small rectangular machine.

"Heh. The prototype of a special bubble shield that Patriot and Ryu whipped up for me...It did good for its first run, but it couldn't stop all of your attack." Jorn smirked before he looked at his decimated surroundings and paled. _"Fuck! How can I beat him! He doesn't even look winded...if he releases one more of those lightning waves then i'm through!" S_haking those thoughts from his head he glared at Rebuke.

"Your courage...is admirable it reminds me of someone I once knew..." Rebuke began as a vision of a glaring Rose appeared next to the panting Jorn before disappearing. "...it really pisses me the fuck off." Rebuke glared as he aimed his gun back towards his head.

"Heh, I always wanted to see how I compared to you...I don't know why, but I can't just make myself hate you." Jorn began as he smiled and grabbed Ocelot. "Shall we continue?" He questioned while tilting his head. However Rebuke did not respond, instead he narrowed his eyes farther.

"I...I can't kill you..." Rebuke said as he widened his eyes, Jorn's smile reminded him so much of Rose's that the game master actually took a step back. "I don't know why, but I can't do it."

**BGM: End**

"Truce?" Jorn asked while he held his side. Rebuke glared at him again before hesitantly nodding his head. However before either could speak and overwhelming feeling of dread crashed down around them sending Jorn to his knees.

**BGM: C-Clays: Prayer**

*****Flap*****

Looking up to the sound they saw a woman with black wings floating above them as black feathers fell around them. The ground began to deteriorate as the feathers touched it. She had long Black hair that went slightly passed her back and a black blindfold, she was also wearing a black toga and was currently frowning at the two.

**"And here I thought I could be lucky and have both of my problems rid of themselves."** The Goddess said as they glared back at her.

"Like hell we'd fall for your tricks!" Jorn shouted at her as he began to bleed from the wound on his side. The Goddess took a deep breath as she smelled his blood and for the first time in centuries she smirked.

**"Oh this is priceless, now I really do wish Rebuke had finished you...the tragic Irony would be beautiful, and his screams of pain would serenade me as I slept."**

"What are you talking about you bitch?" Rebuke glared as he began to raise his gun to his head.

**"You'll find out one day, when your life is leaving your eyes the truth of this boy will come out and I shall savor every second of your pain right before I end your life."**

"You won't win, it may not be today, but we will stop you!" Jorn growled out as his eyes returned back to normal.

**"You can try. You bore me, I must have entertainment! Oh I know...I'll just use your heart, boy, to kill you both."**

**"**What are- AHHH!"Jorn screamed in pain as a black aura covered him. Rebuke grimaced as he realized what was coming.

**"In every person there exists two people. The person the world sees and the Person that is hidden away, tell me son of man...which is stronger?"** The Goddess questioned before she faded away leaving a screaming Jorn.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Persona 3 Portable: Danger Zone**

Finally the pain subsided, and Jorn noticed that all of his injuries were healed. "What-"

**_"Master Healed you because she wanted you to be awake for when I end your life."_** A sinister voice said making Jorn Look at the newcomer in horror. Before them was another Jorn, only this one had bright yellow eyes and a sickening grin.

"Who are you?" Jorn asked disturbed. Rebuke shook his head sadly before turning to the younger male.

"He's-"

**_"I'm you of course."_** The being chuckled making Jorn narrow his eyes.

"You're lying."

**_"On the contrary, I'm possibly the only person who has ever told you the truth." _**Dark-Jorn Began before continuing in a mocking tone. **_"Poor Jorn he's been lied to his entire life and doesn't even know it. He left his home because he believed he had everything figured out and was above those who surrounded him."_**

"Shut up!"

**_"Only to find out that he didn't even know who he was!"_**

"I told you to shut up!"

**_"You thought it was just luck that the strange man gave you power, but now that you found out you have my Master's blood in your veins...is it possible that he kept something from you?"_**

"I SAID..." Jorn shouted as he raised his gun, while his eyes blazed red in fury.

**_"You will always be lied to if you stay the way you are...Isn't that why the love of your life left you?"_**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jorn released a round of explosive ammo only for his counterpart to dodge every bullet.

**_"You can't hurt me, unlike you I'M STRONG! We're the same person yet you are so pathetic."_**

"..." Jorn mumbled as he bowed his head making Rebuke pale.

**_"What did you say? I couldn't catch it?"_** Dark-Jorn grinned while Rebuke tried to reach for Jorn.

**BGM: END**

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

**BGM: Persona 3: Unavoidable Battle**

"**_AHAHAHAHA YOU COMPLETE TOOL!" _** Dark -Jorn shouted before exploding in a crimson light. When the light settled the two came face to face with a humanoid figure in a black trench coat with with the emblem **"X7"** glowing on the back. He was twice the size of Jorn and had two ebony wings while his eyes were blindfolded. His skin was grey and he was carrying a large Black SMG in his left hand and a black greatsword in his right. He had on a pair of black cargo pants and had no shirt on under the jacket. Finally he had two pitch black horns sticking from the sides of his head.

"We're..fucked." Rebuke assessed the situation quite eloquently. Looking to the side he noticed that Jorn had become immobile _"Fuck, he's going through shock! I'll have to weaken it so he can finish the fight." _ Rebuke thought before aiming his gun back towards his head. "Listen, Very few have seen this move and are still alive, mainly because they are my comrades. I'm going to weaken it but you have to be ready when the time comes!" Rebuke ordered snapping Jorn from his shock.

"A-alright, but how do you plan to beat it?"

"By sheer overkill!" Rebuke grinned before pulling the trigger.

*Crack!*

**"Izanami-no-okami"** Rebuke muttered causing Izanami to wince in pain as her body burst into a bright light. Instead of the usual white haired maiden that normally appeared, Jorn saw A black haired woman covered in a Blinding white armor. The armor covered only half of her face, concealing the eyes from view. Her cheeks had red lines on them making it appears as if she was crying blood. She had waist-length black hair and two Ebony Wings were sticking from her back. The armor showed her midriff, and her wrists and ankles had long white chains connected to them via cuffs. In her hands was the deadliest looking spear Jorn had ever seen, it was black and seemed to suck up all the light in the area, which was already low, and appeared to be crafted by Gods.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Bios: Mika Kobayashi**

**_"Master?"_**

"Let's go, Izanami." Izanami nodded before grabbing her master by the back of his jacket and tossing him at the monster before flying behind him.

*Crack*

**"[Debilitate]" ** Izanami flew in front of Rebuke and stabbed to monster with her spear causing it to scream out.

**"_[Fury of Ocelot!]" _**Dark Jorn shouted before releasing a barrage of black energy from the SMG, missing every hit. **"How!?"**

"Debilitate lowers your attack, defense, and hit/evasion rate by 40%" Rebuke grinned. "You can't hit me, but..."

*Crack*

**"[Kuro-Ikazuchi]" **Dark Jorn roared in agony as it found itself bombarded with purple lightning. "...I can fuck you up."

**"You dare!?" **Dark Jorn roared before swinging his greatsword which ignited in black flames. "**[Goen's Blasphemy!]" **Rebuke ducked under a flaming black blade only to find himself impaled with Jorn's horns. Izanami quickly flew down and ripped her master from off of them.

"*Cough* Shit... she takes too much of my energy, please let me be able to finish this!"

Rebuke begged as he forced himself to stand. As this went on Jorn clenched his fists in anger. _"How could this boy have so much darkness within him?"_

_"Why can't I help? I want to but this fight is on a completely different level! And now Rebuke might die because I couldn't...accept...myself..."_ Jorn widened his eyes before staring at his evil counterpart. _"I know what i have to do! But Rebuke needs to weaken him a little more."_

*Crack*

**"[Hell's Judgement]"** Dark Jorn found himself engulfed by the very power of darkness itself. It felt like an eternity before it faded away and when it did he felt half of his remaining life source leave his body.

"I'll end it now!" Rebuke shouted one last time before pulling the trigger of his gun.

*Crack*

**[Galgalim Eyes]** With the last of his energy gone Rebuke watched as Izanami flew at the dark entity as the armor covering her eyes shattered; her blazing crimson eyes sucked nearly all of the life from Dark Jorn before she finally faded away causing Rebuke to collapse in exhaustion. Dark Jorn Growled as he raised his blade over the fallen Rebuke.

**"[Goen's blasphemy]" **Igniting the blade one last time. Dark -Jorn sneered. **_"You were so close..how does it feel knowing that THIS is where you fall?"_ **Rebuke watched helplessly as the blade descended on him.

**"Honō Funka!**" Dark-Jorn frowned as he felt his blade being pushed back by a flaming X. Rebuke gaped as for a second he could have sworn he had saw a faint image of Rose holdinging Jorn's hands to help him push back the blade as her Coat blew in the wind, but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Kid! You can't lose!" Rebuke shouted with the last of his strength making Jorn smirk.

"If old-man Rebuke put his faith in to me how could I?" Jorn asked with a cocky grin as his flames burned brighter.

**"_Do you think you can beat me? The embodiment of all your insecurities and self loathing?"_** Jorn winced as he was being pushed down, but he glared back at his counterpart unflinchingly.

"No...I can't beat you..." Jorn began as he felt his legs give out, however his grin never leaving his face. "Because...you are me..."

**_"What!"_** Dark-Jorn gasped as the fire on his blade disappeared causing his sword to begin to be pushed back by Jorn's flames.

"I get it, everything you said about me was true." Jorn stated with a chuckle as he began to regain his footing. "I am strong but my insecurities are stronger..." Jorn continued as he pushed his dark self back. "But if I accept my insecurities I wonder..."

**_"What are you doing!?" _**Dark Jorn shouted as rays of light began shooting from his body.

"...How much stronger can we be?" Jorn asked before he engulfed his other self in crimson flames.

***BOOM***

"Its finally over." Jorn panted as Rebuke struggled to his feet.

"Good Job...but its not over." Rebuke said seriously making Jorn pale. Suddenly a light shined from the flames causing them to vanish and standing in the middle was a young black haired woman with blue highlights. Her hair reached mid-back and she had bright blue eyes with white star-shaped pupils. She was wearing a short black night dress and behind her head was a small light in the shape of a crescent-shaped moon.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Persona 4: I'll face myself**

"What..." Jorn gaped.

"Personas..."Rebuke began as he limped forward. "Beings born from Shadows. Creatures that represent one's true self and can take the form of animals, people from history, or even people or beings from legends. Izanami is one example." Rebuke explained to the stunned Jorn. " When obtaining a persona ones' true power is finally unleashed...now go claim your reward." Rebuke finished by giving Jorn a slight push towards the confused woman. They stared at each other awkwardly, before Jorn cleared his throat.

"Umm, this is kind of awkward...but I suppose I did say I would accept you, and Jorn doesn't go back on his word!" Jorn gave a sheepish grin making the woman giggle. "So how about it...This is awkward I don't even know your name, but how about you and I figure out this apparent mystery called my life?" Jorn asked he scratched the back of his head.

**_"I art thou and thou art I. Nyx The Goddess of the Night is now at your command Master." _**The woman murmured as she gazed at Jorn with a smile, who held her gaze.

"As touching as this is we have to sort some things out." Rebuke reminded the black-haired man as he held his side. "Jorn was it?"

**BGM:END**

**-one introduction later-**

"Okay now that we settled that we are infact allies, now on to the next order of business." Rebuke said as he gazed at the new persona user.

"And that is...?" Jorn asked skeptically.

"Its time for me to teach you how to use her." Rebuke said as he pointed at a startled Nyx. "You aren't the only one who's played Mass Effect so I know you have two years free." Jorn began to sweat slightly at Rebuke's manic grin. "When i'm done you'll be stronger than me!"

"Seriously?" Jorn gaped at the fact that his former enemy was willing to make him stronger than himself.

"Yup, now first lesson **DOODDDDDGGGGGEE!" **Rebuke shouted as he pulled out his gun and shot at Jorn point blank.

_"FUCK!" _Jorn screamed mentally.

**END...or is it?**

**-Two Years Later-**

**BGM: Set the World on Fire- Black Veil Brides**

A bloodied Jorn was falling head first from thousands of feet in the air with his eyes closed.  
_"I was a fool all these eyes thinking i was helping the Shepards, I nearly interfered too much, but when I return they are going to be in for a shock because this is a new game now with a new Game Master." _Jorn thought as he snapped his crimson eyes open and glared down at a heavily damaged Rebuke. "THIS IS IT!"

***CRACK***

"*Pant* **Izanami-No Okami!"** Rebuke shuddered as the ebony haired goddess shot towards Jorn. Jorn grit his teeth as a blue card appeared in front of him; grasping in his hand tightly the, card shattered.

***CRASH***

**"NYX!"**

Nyx shot forward from behind him and the two deities collided creating a shockwave that rippled through the air. Spinning in mid-air Jorn aimed his trusty magnum at Rebuke who pulled out his desert eagle.

**-Flash-**

"Don't take Ocelot for granted that's a very special gun." Rebuke told a downed Jorn as he tossed the gun back at him.

"W-what do you mean?" Jorn asked as he struggled to stand.

"Thats was the main weapon of choice for X7's previous leader, Rose. It was thought to be destroyed in a battle so she switched it with this gun that I use. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make this gun surpass her first one. I don't know how you have it but please take care of it."

"And here goes another mystery.." Jorn glared at the gun.

"Maybe it was fate, you are just like her. You have her coloring and attitude along with my-" Rebuke widened his eyes and stopped his sentence shortly.

"Hmm you say something?" jorn questioned as he drew his blade.

"Just the musing of a tired man.' Rebuke said as he drew a second gun.

_"What are you hiding?"_ Jorn thought with narrowed eyes as he sprung forward.

**-End-**

***BAM***

Jorn released and explosive round from Ocelot that destroyed the Game Master's desert eagle.

*Click*

_"Out of ammo!" _Jorn thought with blazing eyes before holstering his gun. Jorn landed in front of the Game Master and pulled out his trusty blade and dashed forward as Rebuke pulled out his second gun.

"You ready, this is the grand finale!" Rebuke shouted with a grin as he aimed his gun at a smirking Jorn.

"My lifes too grand for this to be the finale, boss!"

_"Cocky little shit."_ Rebuke thought amused as he unloaded his clip only for Jorn to reflect each one with lightning speed slashes. Time seemed to slow as Jorn slashed the last bullet and through his sword behind him.

"What!" Rebuke questioned with wide eyes, he pulled the trigger only to be dismayed when he heard a click. Jorn leapt forward with his arm cocked back and delivered a devastating blow to Rebuke's face, sending him flying back onto the ground. Rebuke closed his eyes in defeat as Jorn stood above him while raising a bloodied fist.

_"I'll be damned..."_ Rebuke thought as a sense of pride filled him before being engulfed in darkness.

**BGM: END**

**-30 minutes later-**

**BGM: Heart of Courage- Two Steps From Hell**

"What do you plan to do now?" Rebuke questioned as Jorn threw off his tattered jacket. Jorn gave him a knowing smile and pointed at the sky as the sun began to set revealing a few stars.

"I'm gonna finish what I started and then come help the rest of X7, don't worry i'll stop by often but I must make sure the Shepards finish this; if it ends like I planned then we are going to have a major edge against the Goddess." Jorn explained before looking down at his jacket with a sigh.

"Here, you've earned it." Rebuke said suddenly before tossing a black trench coat at Jorn.

"Honestly I forgot I had it, it belonged to Rose."

"But-"

"Take it. it'll be a sort of promise that we will meet again afterall X7 has each other's backs." Jorn nodded his head and tossed the jacket on as he turned away. For some reason the jacket made him feel safe. The crimson "**X7"** on the back of the jacket billowed behind Jorn like a flag in the wind and once again Jorn seemed to have switched places with Rose, making Rebuke shake his head. Jorn gave one last grin before disappearing in a black flash, taking Nyx with him.

"What to do now?" Rebuke muttered to himself.

**_"We can try to save the Harry Potter-verse again?" _**Izanami offered up, but the look she got in return made her step back in fear of her health. **"Nevermind..."**

**RebukeX7: Now its Done, see you again shortly in Mass Effect 2...or not if Jorn is the one writing it.**

**117Jorn: Oh fuck you. Don't you have a spider-man fic to write?**

**RebukeX7: -looks at microsoft word as words begin to type themselves into the document.- Nah it pretty much writes itself at this point...After all the entire story along with the fairy tail and familiar of zero fics got done in the span between this chapter and the previous one. Did i mention i also beat ME 1 which is why this chapter is even out now?You mad?**

**117Jorn: ARGGGGH!**

**Read and Review!**

**~117Jorn & RebukeX7**


	13. Hiatus Alert

**Hey everyone! RebukeX7 here to say that the fic "Mass Effect Life is a Game" which can be found on 117Jorn's page will be on hiatus for the foreseeable future, now I know many of you are probably going "Well no crap it's been months since an update." Well I am just putting this up to also let you know that, no this will not be the end of the Shepard's in my crazy series. **

**What I'll do instead is remake the series, only this time starting from Mass effect 2 should it take much longer. My memory is fuzzy right now so should you want to help me with this story PM me, but remember this is only a worst case scenario so I probably….hopefully…won't need to and we can just smoothly continue on from where Jorn had left off.**

**This is all I can think of for right now, so until we meet again.**

**RebukeX7 out.**


	14. Alert

**Hey RebukeX7 again! The first chapter of the Sequel is on my page. Updates might be a little slow (No not three months apart slow or anything) But sure not weekly until the Spidey's Life is a Game fic is completed then I can focus on this and the fairy tail story. ]**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
